Anger Management
by theonlykyla
Summary: I'm pissed off...My anger is at all time high. The best way to relieve that frustration and stress is using my willing new assistant for some release. She prances around in those see through blouses and tight skirts. #1 in a series of 4
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Because I'm pissed and have had an extremely BAD freakin day, this little ditty started playing in my head. It's only going to be a few chapters and they'll be short chapters...no major angst, no major storyline...but quite a bit of angry, hot, pervy sexin! **

**I'd like to say thank you to the useless dicks in my RL for pissing me off to the point today that Edward started screaming this out in my head... **

**Love to my girls, the 7 of you rock my fucking world. This won't have like a traditional HEA, long and drawn out, type thing...and there is some mention of slash but no sex scenes other than the references to a boy/boy relationship. **

**ENJOY this madness for the light-hearted foolishness that it is;) To Michelle - WHERE'S MY POPCORN? Love ya, bb!**

"Ms. Swan, get your note pad and get in here," I screeched at her through the intercom. Fuck, she was walking around in that tight ass fucking pencil skirt with no panty lines. She better be bare under that skirt because my dick is rock hard.

"Are you okay, Edward," she says as she walks into my office locking the door behind her. This was normal, as she knew that I hated to be interrupted when I called her in for assistance.

"No, I'm not okay. We're doing things different today. Get over here and stand in front of my chair with your back to me."

My eyes followed her ever move as she did as I instructed. I'd been fucking around with her for weeks, leading her on, leaving her panting...never letting her get close enough to know how badly I just wanted to fuck her brains out.

She knew about Jasper. She knew I had a boyfriend. But I could see how much she wanted me and fuck, I wanted her too.

"Lift your skirt, Isabella." I said, stoically.

"Wha...what?" She mumbled out but started lifting her skirt.

She stopped about mid-thigh. That wasn't what I wanted. I had to see that luscious ass, bare and in my face. "Nuh-uh, Isabella, all the fucking way up." I demanded.

"But, Edward...um" she whispered over her shoulder, "I'm nude underneath."

"Lift it now, Isabella." Fuck, this is what I had been counting on. She slowly pulled her skirt up over her little hips with that glorious pale, tight ass on display.

I gasped as I slid my hands around her cheeks and down the inside of her thighs. She was so wet, she was dripping down her thighs. Perfect, she's ready for me.

"Isabella," I said in her ear as I had risen to stand behind her, "I've been waiting for the opportunity to fuck you senseless and it appears you are ready for that to happen."

She let out a sharp breath and I could see the tell-tale blush taking over her cheeks and neck.

"You wanted me to fuck you, didn't you, Isabella?"

"Yes." She softly replied.

"Bend over that desk and hold the fuck on. This won't be soft or gentle as I plan to pound you so hard you won't remember your name. Tell me know if I need to stop." I quickly unbuttoned my pants and had my cock in my hand, stroking it roughly, preparing to slip into her heat quickly.

"Please." Was all she answered as she bent over and grabbed the other side of the desk, pushing her ass up into the air.

I leaned over her back, "Good answer," I gushed into her ear as I pushed her knees as far apart as I could get them, lifted her hips and rammed my cock into her hot, wet and waiting pussy.

I pounded her harder than my body could handle as my shoulders ached, my thighs throbbed and my knees felt like I would hit the ground soon.

But my cock was relentless and took as much of her heat as it needed too before spilling my hard, hot cum inside her.

Fuck, Jasper hadn't made me cum that hard in weeks. I might need to keep Ms. Swan around for these types of emergencies.

I quickly pulled out of her and sat back in my chair attempting to catch my breathe. My body was screaming at me as the adrenaline wore off and muscles started tensing and untensing.

Her breathing was hard and heavy as I watched her coming down.

"Thank you, Isabella. That was just what I needed."

"Anytime, Edward." She panted out at me as she tried to stand and straighten herself out. Who was she kidding, she wouldn't be walking right for a day or two, not after that pounding.

As she stood there for a moment, I noticed her eyes were narrowed in on my glistening cock, lying across my open pants. "See something you like, Ms. Swan?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

A deep blush spread quickly across her chest and face as she coyly looked up to meet my eyes, "Um, I was wondering, would you like me to clean that up for you?"

Fuck, her hot little lips wrapped around my cock would certainly make me happy.

"On your knees, Isabella, show me what your dirty little mouth can do for me." I barked at her, startling her as she jumped before immediately falling to her knees and seemingly bowing before me.

I grabbed her hair and pulled her head back demanding her eyes to meet mine. "Suck me good, Isabella, make it worth the effort of allowing you to put my cock in your mouth."

She had a flash of fire in her eyes as she lowered herself down to eye level with my now semi-hard cock. She looked up at me with a wicked grin on her face, "Yes, Edward." Then she leaned down and her warm mouth swallowed my cock inch by motherfucking inch. Holy hell! My eyes rolled back in my head and my hips thrust up automatically.

Her tongue swirled around my head, as Isabella devoured my cock halfway, hollowing out her mouth and then using her teeth on the upstroke.

"Fuck, Ms. Swan. Open up that throat." I commanded her I grabbed her head and started fucking her mouth. I felt the tip of my cock hit the back of her throat and knew that I was close to filling her mouth with my jizz.

"I'm gonna cum, Isabella, and you will swallow it all and lick me clean," I hissed out as I thrust up once more and fire ripped through me as my cum shot out down the back of her tongue.

"Fuck, Isabella." I whispered yelled at her as my body went numb with the exertion of two hot orgasms in less than an hour.

She licked me clean, being careful that I was sensitive. As she sat back on her heels, she wiped the corners of her mouth. "Satisfied?" She inquired with a quirked eyebrow and a smirky smile on her face.

"Immensely," I volleyed back with my own raised eyebrow.

"Good. I've been waiting to do that for weeks now." Isabella chirped out as she stood, smoothed out her clothes and ran a hand through her hair.

Just then there was a knock at the door as the doorknob jiggled. "Edward, open this damn door." I could hear Jasper's frustration through the thick wood. "NOW, Edward!" He belted out as Bella reached the door, swiftly unlocking it before turning to me, "Will there be anything else, Edward?"

"Yes, wear the red dress tomorrow." I stated with a smug tone to my voice.

She nodded to me and walked out as Jasper entered, "What the fuck, Edward?"

I sat back in my chair, tucked myself back into my boxer, zipped and buttoned my pants, never taking my eyes off his. "Anger Management." I replied.

**DUN DUN DUN...*insert evil laugh* I'll try and get the next chapter up during my lunch break tomorrow. I'm anticipating about 3-5 chapters, depending on response...Leave me some love and end my day on a high note;)**

**Kyla**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Enraged

**A/n You all have blown me away with your response to this little ditty...LOL or ya'll are just a bunch of perv's like me;) **

**There won't be any "slash" moments in this other than the little references that Edward makes, so no worries for my none slash-loving friends:) For my slash-loving friends, sorry this time.**

**I woke up early so ya'll are getting it early, didn't think you'd mind;)**

**This is completely unbeta'd as was ch1 cuz it's just a small little silly ditty...so I apologize if it's awful. I don't mean for it to be.**

**Shout outs to my girls on FB, especially in my group, Random Ramblings of a Twisted Mind. They encouraged me to expand what was originally a little release rant.**

**Enjoy!**

"Edward, you're fucking your assistant?" Jasper questioned me, as he moved around my office coming towards me around my desk.

"Stop Jasper." I instructed as he stopped walking at the top corner of my desk. "You've lost the right to come behind my desk. I'd also like you packed and out of the apartment by the end of the weekend."

He looked at me a multitude of emotions crossing his face before he settled on anger. "How long, Edward? Just how long have you been fucking Bella?" I watched as his fist clenched and his whole body went rigid.

"Jasper, I think the better questions to answer are just how long have YOU been screwing around with both Riley and Alice?" The look of shock across his face was priceless. I mean, I am Edward-fucking-Cullen. Did he really think I wouldn't find out?

"Alice I can understand, she is a hot little piece of ass but Riley, c'mon Jasper, that is low, even for you, Jasper." Riley was the office manwhore. He fucked anything that walked, well except me. Which is why I suspect he went after Jasper, to get to me.

"Edward, it's not what you think. Riley was a fluke, it wasn't something that I was proud of. But you weren't paying me any attention. You'd been out of town on business and I got drunk with the gang at the club." He truly looked remorseful. I didn't give a fuck anymore. He lied to me. He didn't uphold our agreement.

"You knew the deal, Jasper. So as far as I'm concerned, we are done. I've moved on, as you have. You know I don't participate in drama and I don't offer second chances. What's done is done." I waved towards the door. "You are dismissed." With that, I turned my chair back towards my desk and attempted to get back to work.

"You aren't even going to give me a chance to explain about Alice?" Jasper softly asked.

"No, Jasper, I'm not. You know I don't care. But you should know, if you hurt her, I will destroy you. As CEO of this company, I have to protect these young women." I looked him in the eyes and conveyed the truth behind my threat. "Now, get back to work. I'll be at the Plaza for the next few days to give you time to move the fuck out of my home."

Jasper turned and walked out, slamming my door behind him. I could have forgiven him the blow job I'd witnessed Alice giving him, but I could not forgive the lies about his tryst with Riley, especially when I had to overhear it in the break room at my own damn company.

Fuck! He played me well. I picked up my coffee mug and threw it against the door, watching it shatter.

Just then, Bella popped her head in the door to let me know she was leaving for the day.

"Isabella, nothing under the red dress tomorrow, understood?" She nodded, eyes wide and her mouth slightly opened. "And be here an hr early."

I got to the office two hours early so I could attempt to get some work done but my anger was still brewing inside. I needed Ms. Swan desperately. I tossed and turned all night, specifically because my thoughts of her kept my cock in a constant state of arousal. I am a sexual being, knowing that I hadn't had sex for over a month before fucking Bella yesterday only seemed to heighten my need to fuck her.

Promptly at seven a.m. I heard her enter the as I immediately called out to her, "Isabella, in here, now."

She sashayed into my office, shut and locked the door before turning to see me staring at her like a dying man in the desert and she's a cold drink of water. "Come here, Isabella." I pointed to the spot right in front of my chair. As she walked to me, her face held a look of confidence, her eyes never leaving mine. Fuck,she was hot and I couldn't wait to get my dick back inside of her.

She moved between the desk and my chair, standing tall with her arms down by her side as she looked down at me. "Is this what you wanted, Edward?" She smiled at me as her scent hit me, making my cock strain a little tighter against my dress pants.

"Fuck yes, Isabella. I love the look of this soft fabric against your skin," I answered her as my fingers started sliding the cloth over her thighs, sliding up to the little tie that held the entire dress to her body. I deftly pulled the tie, watching the fabric fall away and her delicious pale, naked skin reveal itself to me.

Her tits were spectacular, perky, slightly upturned little nipples that were hard and torturing my tongue to their beck and call. "You have a very becoming body, Isabella. I am very pleased that you followed my instruction." I watched her face, as I pulled her towards me by the back of her thighs, bringing those exquisite breasts level with my mouth. Pulling her nipple into my mouth, biting it slightly before sucking the whole thing into my mouth, her hands went straight to my hair, holding my mouth to her.

My other hand moved to her hot box, dripping already and she whimpered as I flicked her clit several times before thrusting two fingers inside of her. I pulled my head back from her tit, "Fuck Isabella, so wet and ready for me. I'm very pleased." I reached up and pushed the red dress off her shoulders as it fell to the floor.

She shivered as my hand ghosted over her skin while my fingers continued to pump slowly in and out of her. "I bet you taste like strawberries and cream, don't you?" I asked as I pulled my fingers out of her pussy, leaving her to whimper at the loss. I brought my fingers to my nose, inhaled deeply and moaned out. She smelled heavenly so I slowly brought a finger to my lips and swiped my tongue through the moisture there. Groaning as the taste hit my palette, she tasted divine. "Just as I suspected, Isabella, exquisite. Here, have a taste." I raised my fingers to her as she grabbed my hand, leaned down and sucked all of my fingers into her mouth.

My cock throbbed as she licked and sucked all of her juice from my digits. I needed to fill her pussy now. I roughly pulled her too me as I shed my pants, having gone commando today in anticipation of this event today.

"Straddle me, Isabella, putting your ass on my thighs, bringing your legs up to the back of my chair beside my head." I wanted her legs around my head so I could watch her completely as I fuck her hard. She did as I told her, "Now, lean back w/ your elbows on the arms of my chair," this pushed her tits out and put her pussy right where my cock needed it to slide in. "Hold on, Isabella," I forcefully told her as I lined my cock up at her weeping hole. I grabbed her hips and slid her down onto my dick, both of us moaning out when I filled her completely.

I loved watching my cock disappear inside of her as I pulled her up and down my hard shaft. She threw her head back, moaning and whimpering as I assaulted her pussy harder and deeper with each thrust. I could feel her fighting to hold on before falling over the ledge into her orgasm.

"Cum now, Isabella," I yelled at her as I thrust up once, twice, three times filling her with my cum, the orgasm ripping through me quickly and intense. I pulled her back down flush to me as her pussy continued clenching around my softening cock as she rode out her high.

"Fuck, that was exactly what I needed this morning, Ms. Swan." I exhaled laboriously as my body tingled all over with the release of endorphins.

"Mmmhmmm, me too, Edward." She raised her head with a magnificent drunken smile gracing her beautiful face.

We stayed in that position for a few minutes, allowing our breathing to return to normal. She made to get off me as I pulled her legs down to the arms of the chair, helping her up.

She stood before me on wobbly legs, as I raked my eyes over her delectable little body. I watched in fascination as she slightly spread her legs, put a finger through her folds, gathered some moisture. When she brought her finger to her mouth, sucking it off and moaning, I was instantly hard again.

"Just as good mixed with me," she wickedly moaned out, her eyes boring straight into mine.

"My, my Isabella. You are just as kinky as I thought." I tilted my head, examining her reaction.

"You have no idea, Mr. Cullen." She said as she bent over to retrieve her dress before walking across the room in nothing but her heels, towards my bathroom to clean up.

As she opened the door to the bathroom and walked to stand in front of my desk I was completely hard again. She was better than any drug I'd ever tried to calm my anger. "I'll see you at lunch, Ms. Swan, but first, I need to prepare you, come here and bend across my desk." She did as I instructed putting her beautiful ass on display. I opened my side drawer removing the plug and lube.

"I want you to relaxed and ready for my assault, therefore, a little insurance is needed. Do you object, Ms. Swan?"

"No, Edward." Her eyes gleamed at me as turned her head over her shoulder, watching as I prepared the plug before inserting it.

As I slowly worked it in, she moaned and wiggled as I pushed it all the way in. "Now, you'll be ready for me."

"Time to get to work, Ms. Swan and I'd like my coffee black, this morning." I quickly quipped out, getting back to business.

"Yes sir." She replied while walking out of my office. As the door opened, I spotted Jasper standing in the doorway, pitiful dog eyes staring out at me. "Shut the door, Ms. Swan, I have work to do."

Fuck, my blood was boiling again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 – Antagonism

**A/n: The response to this story has ABSOFUCKINGLUTELY blown me away today...I was able to sneak in a new chapter while attempting to work today...I hope you enjoy it...we get a little more insight into Edward's anger...**

**This is no longer feeling like a little ditty to me anymore with the life that it's taken on...probably around 10 chapters. **

**Yes, we'll hear from Bella, but not for a few more chapters, I don't think. Trust me, she's not just "giving in to him"...she's got her own issues;)**

**Much, much love to all the pimper's and rec'ers out there in FB land. Love and BIG, SQUISHY Dr. Hugsalot hugs to you all.**

The minutes pass slowly, my rage builds, my muscles tense, I shake with the enormity of the emotions zinging through my body.

I run a multi-million dollar a year company but I can't keep my love life on track. I have issues with sex but I'm not a manwhore. I don't sleep around. I am faithful to the lovers I keep, one at a time, until It is no longer working for one or both of us.

Obviously, Jasper decided it had stopped working for him a while back. Approximately around the time that Ms. Brandon and Ms. Swan showed up to replace the previous assistants.

I was skeptical of them, at first. However, as I've gotten to know them, I knew they were genuine, honest and loyal, to a fault.

I'd immediately been attracted to Isabella Swan. She was exquisite, to say the least. A throw back to the golden years of a naturally curvy body, softened face and untreated hair, she embodied the desires of my heart.

The first day she walked by me, I got a raging hard on that I had to tend to in the conference room bathroom lest I jizz all over myself. No one had ever affected me the way she does.

I knew that Jasper had a 'thing' for Ms. Brandon, Alice, as well. I saw it almost as quickly as he noticed my attraction to Isabella.

That's when I started pulling away from Jasper. I knew it was only a matter of time before he left. They always leave.

This is not how I imagined my life. I was tired of being virtually alone. I was successful in business but a failure everywhere else in my life.

I was so fucking pissed off.

It has been this way for the past five years and I was fucking sick and tired of it.

My phone buzzed alerting me to the time, five minutes to noon. I got up from my desk, walked to my bathroom, grabbed a few towels and a condom, as much as I hated wearing them, this particular task required their use. I went back to my lair behind my desk and readied everything.

At promptly noon, she walked in through the door, stripped out of her dress and sauntered her way over to me.

"Just so you know, I've only ever done this to myself, consider yourself privileged." She spoke to me with such an air of authority in her voice, it rattled me a little.

There she stood, looking innocently available, as I let out a breath that I wasn't aware I'd been holding.

I began processing exactly what she'd just told me. "Fuck, seriously, Bella?" I dropped my hard face for a moment. Even I wasn't that much of an asshole. My plans quickly changed.

God, I wanted to take her that way even more so now, but not across my desk….spread out on my bed, definitely.

"Yes, I'm serious." She responded as she slowly lowered herself across my desk, ripe little ass in the air with that golden plug precariously nestled between her butt cheeks.

"Well, that changes things. Stand up and face me." I crooned at her. Needing to take back the control and hide my vulnerability, I wasted no time becoming the director again.

"Sit on the edge of my desk, feet up on the arms of my chair and lie back." I spoke softly, watching her do exactly as I directed.

Once she was in position, I dropped to my knees, skimming my nose up and down the inside of her thigh. Her arousal was thick and heady in the air, and I couldn't wait to dive inside that slick, moist pussy. "Mmmm, you smell so appetizing." My voice was hoarse with anticipation as I slowly drew a breath before running my tongue languidly through her folds.

"Fuck," I moaned out, not able to stop the sounds from escaping. Her juice on my tongue brought my cock to a revoltingly painful point in the confines of my dress pants. All in good time, my friend, you'll get your turn soon, I reassured to my dick.

I used my hands to spread her legs wide, allowing me full viewing access to that pink palace of pleasure before I thrust my tongue deep inside her quivering walls. Isabella moaned out and grabbed my hair, pulling it roughly attempting to hold me in place.

I used my thumb to flick her clit, as my tongue went about thrashing her pussy. Her hips bucked up and I used my elbows to hold her thighs in place. I had to make her cum, I wanted it on my tongue, down my throat, all over my face. Her smell alone had my cock weeping to join the party I was currently having in her hot box.

I used my other hand to start rotating the plug, slowly pushing and pulling it out of her ass to maximize the sensations that I was forcing upon her body.

"Oh God, Edward," she moaned out, "I'm going to…..going to….Edward!" she cried out almost feverishly as her walls clamped down on my tongue and I went crazy, lapping up every bit of her sweet nectar. I didn't want to miss a drop.

Once I was satisfied that I got it all, I stood and placed my cock just inside her entrance. "Did that feel good Isabella?" I stared down to see her chest continually rising and falling, signally her inability to catch her breath but her head was nodding furiously as she attempted to answer me.

"Well, hold on baby, I'm not done yet," the want evident in my voice. I grabbed both of her calves, spread her legs as far out as they'd go and slipped my cock full tilt inside her. "Fuck, you are so tight."

"Mmhmm," was all she could muster the strength to say as she attempted to lift her head. Her eyes met mine and held my stare as I started slow stroking my cock, in and out of her pussy. "You gonna milk my cock the way you just did my tongue, baby?" I said on a deep, hard down stroke.

She nodded her head, as her hooded eyes glared back at me and her hips started to rise to meet my strokes. I knew if I picked it up to quickly, it wouldn't last and fuck, I wanted this one to last. I kept stroking her long and deep, I hesitated each time I had my cock all the way inside, as I relished the feel of her pussy completely surrounding my dick.

"Fuck, Isabella, do you feel that? That...Perfect fit. What does that feel like to you?" I asked her, wondering what was going on in that pretty little head of her as I fucked her for the third time in less than twenty-four hours.

She narrowed her eyes at me, hesitating to answer a soft blush buring up her cheeks. "Heaven," she whispered, throwing her head back and whimpering.

Oh my fucking God, she felt it too. I swiftly pulled her feet to my shoulders, grabbed her hips and fucked her hard and merciously. Bringing us both to the ledge more quickly than I'd liked, as I shouted her name when my orgasm ripped through me at the speed of lightning.

"It's heaven to me too," I murmured as I laid down and put all my weight on her, exhausted and trying to catch my breath.

Just like that, no more anger.

Fuck.

**WTF was that, right? Uh-oh...*giggles* I am evil;)**

**Maybe one more update tonight/early morning, we'll see, got some stuff to do tonight, including a session w/ Breachward, so depending on how that goes, we'll see.**

**Kyla**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Exasperation

**A/n: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I'm hoping to get at least 3 chapters up today but RL is knocking on my door, so it may only be 2. Surely that will satisfy all of you Angryward feens;)**

**I am still absolutely blown away by the attention this little ditty is getting. I'm glad to know that my anger hasn't been wasted;) Yes, I am still a little angry...and writing this has only kinda fueled it which in a way, for this story, is a good thing!**

**I have to say a huge THANK YOU to my twifey, Stephanie lvntwilight09. She's my rock. Love ya baby girl!**

**I also need to give a shout out to my posse: ButterflyBetty, Missus Robinson, Catastrophia of Trinity, Massy, Sandra and last by NEVER least my beta extraordinaire, Bnjwl's Fanfiction. While she isn't beta'ing this for me, she is such a rock for my Just Out Of Reach. These ladies are my heart and soul and without them I would NEVER have had the courage or the strength to put this out there. Read all of their stories you WILL NOT be disappointed with any of them. They are all in my favorites...**

**Ok, so on with the show...oops I keep forgetting: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER and I"m sure she'd cringe if she saw what I was doing to her beloved characters.**

.Fuck.

I just said that out loud and now Bella's going to know how I feel about her. She's going to know that I've secretly been pining for her for the past two months. I wasn't ready to play my cards with her yet. I still needed to feel her out.

I realized that I'm lying naked, with my cock still inside her, across Bella's chest. I slowly pulled away from her, even though I didn't really want to. I eased my semi-hard cock out of her warm pussy and sat back into my chair. She was a glorious sight to behold, all glowing in the post-coital haze, completely bare to my eyes.

I wanted to see her spread out like this across my bed. It was time to take this to the next level.

Fuck, I'm not staying in my bed this week. I'm at the plaza.

"Isabella, while I love you on display this way, could you get dressed so that we could have a much needed conversation?" My mask all but gone, no anger sweeping through my blood at the moment, causing my vulnerability to be exposed.

Her head popped up, her eyes wide as she stared at me down the length of her nude body. "Um, yeah, sure. Could you please help me up?" She stuttered out, seemingly a little bit of the shy, reserved girl I knew coming through in her voice.

I quickly pulled my pants up as I stood and reached behind her neck to gently lift her up slowly, never taking my eyes off of hers. Her eyes taking me in as well.

"Better?" I asked, realizing that this beautiful creature was going to be my undoing. At least I could hope for that, right?

"Yes, Edward, thank you." She softly replied as she scooted off the desk and leaned down to retrieve her ill-forgotten dress.

"Just, um give me a minute," she motioned towards the bathroom as I nodded my understanding.

I took the moment to watch her walk across the room once more until the bathroom door closed behind her. I let out a long breathe, trying to get my wits about me. I straightened up, tucked myself back into my pants, stuffing my shirt in, too. I ran a hand through my hair, attempting to unrattle myself with the gesture. But even that didn't help.

My wires were loose and flailing about, but exceptionally noted that there was only softness floating through me. Not a hint of anger or roughness. She really was better than a drug.

Bella floated out of the bathroom in a few short minutes as I gestured to the love seat across the room. Standing and walking towards it and her, I took a few deep breaths. I hated this part of my life. Having to explain what I wanted and expected. Something felt infinitely different this time though...and there it was again...Hope. Floating around inside me, almost foreign to me as I felt like I'd lost it somewhere along the path of my life.

"Isabella, um, Bella, this isn't easy for me. You see, I think, well, shit." I was getting tripped up and this type of verbal vomiting pissed me off.

"Edward, calm down, it's just me and after um," she gestured sheepishly towards my desk with her dainty little hand, " that. Well, it's okay to be a little flustered." She let out a small giggle and smiled at me. God, she was gorgeous.

And I had used her in the worst way. I'm not really a pig. Or a prick. But when my anger takes over, well, I'm a bit of an ass.

I let out a small chuckle, "Thank you, Bella. Um, that," I returned the gesture towards my desk, "was amazing. You have no idea how long I've wanted that to happen. Which is actually what I wanted to talk to you about." I paused to get a good read on her reaction only to find soft, sincere eyes pouring back at me.

She offered me a small smile before ducking her head down to stare at her fingers for a minute before peeking back up at me, innocently. "Me, too." She whispered.

A grin broke out across my face and I thought my cheeks would crack from the giddiness I'm sure she was seeing. "Good, just...I'm glad. I wouldn't want you to feel that I exploited you or took advantage."

"No, Edward, not at all." She quietly confirmed.

"Okay, so um, I'd like to take you to dinner tonight, if that's alright. I have some things to explain and questions to ask you but would prefer it be outside of the office." I slightly tensed waiting on her response.

"That would be nice. I have some things I'd like to discuss with you, too. But can I just do something first? I've been dying for months now to kiss you, and well, in all of that, um," she gestured towards my desk again, "we haven't once kissed."

I was taken aback by her request and floored that I missed this part of our connection. I nodded my consent only to see her scoot over and then swiftly straddle my legs, hiking her dress up around her hips as she did so.

"I've had an obsession with your lips since the moment I met you, and it's time to find out if what I've been fantasizing about is true." Bella quipped out as she settled her pussy directly over my now throbbing cock, wrapped her hands around my neck and leaned in to press her lips directly to mine.

FIRE! FIRE IN THE COCK!

Her lips on mine set my entire being on high heat and I grabbed her little body, pulling her as tightly to mine as I kissed her back, pressing my tongue between her lips, demanding immediate entrance.

Our tongues crashed into each other, our bodies igniting and we gripped onto one another. The kiss was searing and loud and nothing but sheer torturous flames.

We kissed rough, we kissed passionately, we kissed thoroughly as it felt like we were fucking each others mouths.

Then I felt her hand at my button, trying to release my cock. Thank fucking God, as my cock was about to send out a battalion to start the revolution to get back inside her pussy. She reached her hand in and tried to free me but I was to constricted by my pants. I lifted my ass and she slid my pants down to free me enough to put me where she wanted me, inside of her.

Bella wasted no time lifting herself up and impaling herself down on my boner. She didn't slide down easy, she didn't slide down slowly, she shoved my cock as hard and fast all the way inside of her as she could get me. Both of us moaning, into the others mouth, at the depth of our connecting bodies.

She quickly went to town riding me up and down, never letting my cock get away from her on the upstroke. Our kissing didn't stop or wain, it intensified and fueled our bodies to epic proportions of need and wanton desire.

I grabbed her hips, helping to lift her up and thrusting her impossible hard back down on top of me. I was already on the ledge, waiting to spill into her but I wanted her to cum with me.

I moved a thumb around to her clit, flicking it roughly, as she moaned, bit my tongue and threw her head back, screaming out my name. Her pussy clamped down on my dick as I exploded with the force of a hurricane inside of her. I moved my mouth to her shoulder and lightly bit down, causing her to scream out again. "Fuck, Bella, fuck, fuck, fuck," my mouth exploded as I rode out my high.

We were panting as if we'd run a 5k marathon and we were both covered in a light sheen of sweat. And we were both fully clothed. That thought caused me to chuckle and she pulled back with a raised eyebrow.

"I just realized we're never made it to full nudity in the four times that we've fucked." I responded to her inquiry.

She lightly giggled back, "No, I guess we haven't, but at least the important parts are exposed enough to get us what we both needed, huh?"

She had a point. I laid my forehead on her shoulder and pulled her too me, as she mirrored me on my other shoulder. My cock was still inside her and I really had no intentions of removing now or possibly ever.

That is until there was a loud pounding on the door and a very defiant Jasper on the other side demanding I unlock the door.

Bella tensed up, as we looked at one another, I shook my head to reassure her he wasn't coming in as I called out, "Go away Jasper, I'm participating in Anger Management." She grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Infuriation

**A/n: I wanted to apologize for not replying to reviews but as quickly as I'm trying to get these chapters out and RL duties, there just isn't time. But, the amount of alerts that this story has generated has blown my mind. Seriously, people. I love you each and every one, big squishy Dr Hugsalot hugs to you all!  
><strong>

**If you don't know who Dr. Hugsalot is, well, it's my alter ego. I'm on FB as kylamichelle hugsalot. I have "sessions" with my favorite and disturbed and/or pervy Edward's that I spend time on the hug therapy couch with. I even have a group, Dr. Kyla Hugsalot, where free hugs are always available.**

**I love how all of you continue to be perturbed with Jasper's annoying cockblocking attempts;) We'll soon find out what exactly he wants, I hope, LOL.**

**On with the show. I don't own, SM does. I just love toying with her beloveds;)**

"So, Anger Management, huh?" Bella asked me with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, um, yeah, for some reason, I don't feel my usual angry self when I'm with you. When Jasper asked me what was going on between us, I simply told him Anger Management." I coyly responded with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Mmhmm, I see." She replied as she leaned down and softly kissed my lips. Just her lips set my body on fire again. But, I knew the office was now full of people and that this needed to end, quickly.

"Bella, as much as I hate to say this, my cock must leave that delectable pussy of yours, at least for now, that is." I stumbled with the severity of not wanting to release myself from the confines of her warm center.

She slowly started lifting herself off of me, as we both hissed at the loss we felt when we were no longer attached. She crawled over my legs and stood before me. "Okay, Edward, I'm going to use your bathroom once more today to clean myself up and then head back to my desk." I could only nod as I watched her move across the room, once again.

As she got to the bathroom door, she turned and said, "You need to get ready, Tanya Denali will be here in half an hour for your review meeting with her." She turned to go in the room and suddenly turned back with a wicked grin, "Oh yeah, I left your um...'plug' in here earlier. I washed it and wrapped it in a towel but wasn't sure if you had cleaner or something to tend to it." She blushed, looked at me again and shut the door behind her.

"Fuck." I said to the empty office. "Fucking Tanya Denali today?" Christ, this woman was an incessant tramp and a proverbial thorn in my side. She'd been after my dick for years. Tanya's tried everything from allowing me to walk into her office while she was changing clothes, in the middle of the afternoon, mind you. To showing up at my house in nothing but a trench coat covering hideous lingerie.

I've made it abundantly clear to her that I am NOT interested in her but she is nothing if not persistent. She's been married and divorced five times. I simply don't play by her rules nor will I ever put my company at stake of being placed in her hands. That's how she acquired the company she runs now, ex-husband number three had to fork it over in their divorce settlement. Stupid asshole didn't "think" he needed a pre-nup with a twice divorced new bride on his arm.

But, the resources her company offered were invaluable to our products and advertising so I had no choice but to deal with her quarterly. At least I'd managed to bring our meetings from monthly to quarterly therefore eliminating having to see her eight extra times a year. Thank God.

Bella appeared once again from behind the bathroom door, freshly washed face, neatly combed through hair and dress neat put together. She was a sight to behold. It took my breathe away for a moment as I had visions of her in my bed with the navy satin sheets surrounding her pale moonlit skin.

And cue rising cock. It wants to sing the Hallelujah chorus in her heavenly box again. Down boy, isn't twice in an hour and a half enough for you?

Apparently not as my hard on wasn't going anywhere soon.

"Do you need me to assist you with the meeting this time or will Jasper be sitting in?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I'd like you there. At least in your presence she'll be less of a pariah, God-willing." I gushed out sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm just going to go and get things ready then. Um, Edward, what should I do about Jasper? I mean, I know he um...he's probably pacing that hole in the floor outside your door, as usual." She seemed almost a little fearful of having to tell him to go away.

"No, you can send him in. I need to deal with him now and get it over with." Much to my chagrin, I _was_ going to have to deal with Jasper and our personal business here at work. He knows how I detest such things but it's another of the reasons that I had to end things with him once and for all.

I sighed as she walked in front of me, reaching out to grab her wrist and turned her towards me. "Tonight then? Seven work for you? I'll swing by and pick you up if that's okay?" I was those loose wires starting to pick up their dance of the flailing inside of me again with the thought of her leaving my presence.

"Yes, that's fine. But, um, how should I dress?" She asked with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Oh, dress casually, as you wish. This is personal time, so I want you to be comfortable. Just wear whatever you feel like wearing." I could tell she was a little perplexed by response but that was the truth. This talk would either make us or break us, so I needed her to feel like she was completely in control of herself.

"Sounds good. I'll be back in a few when Tanya gets here." She gave me a wink as she opened the door only for Jasper to come falling into the room.

"Fancy seeing your here Jasper, now get your ass up off the floor." I said as I stood up from the love seat and took my seat behind my desk.

"Fuck you, Edward." Jasper drawled out as he stood up and dusted himself off before taking a seat.

"Why the fuck are you ignoring me? You haven't read any of my emails, responded to my texts or answered any of my calls. You leave parading around outside your office door like a crazy person." He paused and stared at me for a moment, seeing absolutely no expression or emotion on my face he continued.

"I mean, shit, I know that it's over between us and you've obviously offered the 'deal' to Bella but fuck Edward, we haven't even talked about all of this." He looked hurt and defeated. But really, this was ultimately his doing, so I wasn't buying his act.

"Jasper, exactly what is there to talk about? Did you or did you not break the 'deal' as you so kindly put it?" I placed my hands palm down on the desk, waiting to see how he would respond. We had a bit of a stare off for a few seconds before he finally let his chin hit his chest. He knew I was right.

I adored Jasper. But I don't play games, I loathe lying and I absolutely detest drama of any kind. Therefore, he knew that I was done. Finite. It was O.V.E.R, over.

"But, Edward, it was an accident, the whole Riley thing. You know me, and you know in good conscience that I would never have allowed that to happen normally. But this thing with Alice," he sighed, "Yeah, that's a lot different." He smiled when he said her name and there was this twinkle in his eye that I remembered from the beginning of our relationship almost two years ago.

"I'm happy for you and Alice, Jasper, but I still don't know what that has to do with me. You knew the rules, you clearly broke them. You know how I am about them. If you are 'with' Alice then why must you continue to pester me?" I harshly demanded. This office door banging nonsense had to stop or I would force it to stop by placing a large guard outside my door. Stop laughing, its happened before.

"It's just, Edward, we've been exclusive for almost two years and you just seemingly dismissed me out of hand. You are my best friend and I feel like we haven't really talked in ages. You left for New York and ever since you've been back it's like you are a ghost." A look of sadness filled Jasper's eyes and for that I truly was sorry about.

I still did consider Jasper my best friend, in so many ways. He's been with my company from day one, he's helped me build my empire and I truly enjoy his company. We both went against our better judgment when we decided to enter into a relationship outside of work corresponding with our working relationship. I truly didn't have doubts that our working relationship could continue but it would take some time for the personal friendship to work itself out.

"Look, Jasper. Obviously, there are people who have come into both of our lives that turned both of our heads. We both should have owned up to that and walked away from each other then but we didn't. However, there is no excuse for the blatant lies that you told me and the sexual dalliances behind my back were hurtful and in my eyes, unforgivable. Therefore, our personal relationship will have to take a backseat for the time being. Now, if there isn't anything further, Tanya is due any minute and I need to prepare for her meeting." I quickly picked up a few things from my desk and started readying them for his departure.

"Fine, Edward. I guess I should have known better than to expect you to hear me out about Alice." he hesitated before walking to the door, as he reached for the handle he looked back, "Do you want me in the meeting?" Jasper detested Tanya about as much as I did, especially after all her little stunts she's attempted during our relationship.

"No, Ms. Swan will provide me assistance for the meeting, today. Goodbye, Jasper." I quickly dismissed him and was thankful to hear the door closing.

However, as soon as it did, the anger went coursing through my veins like it belonged in my bloodstream. I could feel the rigidity settling into my spine and the tension forcing itself into my shoulder muscles as my jaw stiffened.

Fuck. So much for the soothing relief. I wonder if I could get Bella to just move into my office with me better yet, just get her to move into my apartment with me, too. That way I never had to feel this anger again.

My therapist tells me it's a psychological issue and that I need to get it all out. But fuck, I completely disagree. There's nothing to get out. I know what the issues are.

Just then there was a light knock on the door and Bella popped her head in, "Ms. Denali is here. Are you ready for us?" Bella politely asked.

"Of course he's ready for me, move out of the way and let me through the door," Tanya shoved Bella aside and sauntered into my office like she owned the place. "I swear, there is incompetence everywhere nowadays." 

I glared at Tanya as I stood to go to Bella, placing my hand on the small of her back, guiding her while

shutting the door, halfway. I never shut it completely when Tanya was in here. To much of a risk. "Have a seat, Ms. Swan," I directed to Bella as she smiled and sat in the chair.

"Edward, why is this waif attending our meeting?" Tanya bellowed, giving me a hard look.

"Tanya, we have discussed your dis-respectful behavior towards my staff before. You know that Ms. Swan is my personal assistant and you WILL treat her with the same respect that you treat me. As you know, our contract is up in three months, please don't make me hesitate in renewing it." The harshness of my tone and the threat it contained cause Tanya to narrow her eyes at me.

"Fine, Edward, I'll play nice with your new..." she paused to look Bella over before continuing, "toy but I really see no need for her to be involved in our meeting." 

"Enough, Tanya. She's staying, period. Now, sit down and let's this meeting over with it. I have work to do besides dealing with you." I left her no room to challenge me and she knew it. She knew how to enrage me faster than any other person I'd ever met. She was still standing there, staring at me as I barked, "SIT, NOW, TANYA!"

Her eyes widened and she quickly took the chair. I pulled her files from my top drawer and set them before her wanting to go over the figures and get her out of my office as soon as possible. We spent the next forty-five minutes go over the reports and I only had to reprimand her three more times for being snotty to Bella.

I'd finally reached my breaking point as we were almost done and she turned to Bella and said, "Why don't you run along now and let the grown-ups discuss grown-up stuff?"

I saw red and flew into a rage, "THAT IS IT, TANYA. GET OUT. GET OUT NOW. FROM NOW ON I WILL HAVE THESE MEETINGS WITH LAURENT. PERIOD." I swear I felt the windows rattling as I screamed at her.

I think it took all of Bella's willpower not to bust a gut laughing at Tanya's expense in that moment.

"Well, I never, in all my years, Edward. Seriously, what the fuck is your problem? Are you upset over your break up with Jasper? Is that why there is a stick planted up your ass?" She just didn't know when to stop.

I picked up my phone and hit 9, "I need security in my office immediately." I slammed down the phone and walked around to Tanya. She grabbed her stuff and started towards the door, stammering, "Seriously Edward? You need to get a grip."

I grabbed her shoulder and turned her to the door pushing her slightly as it came open to find Demetri and Felix coming to assist me. "She is banned from the premises. Please escort her away, now." I instructed them as they each grabbed an arm and guided her out of the building with her screaming and cursing the whole way out.

I slammed my office door shut, locked it and screamed, "FUCK!" the rage and anger so intense I felt like I was in a vice grip having my spine removed.

Just then my body was slammed against the back of the door as Bella reached up, pulled my face down by neck and locked her lips around mine. I was so full of fury that the only thing that could calm me down was a healthy dose of her soothing body filled with my steel hard cock.

We kissed for what felt like ages before she released my lips, slowly making her way down my body as she looked up at me, "I think you need more Anger Management."

She undid my pants, shoving them down swiftly, wasting no time in grabbing my cock, placing her lips around the head, swirling her tongue around the helmet. "FUCK, Bella, don't stop, please, suck my cock." I hissed out as she took almost all of my cock, moaning as she licked, sucked and racked her teeth over my shaft. I grabbed her hair, as she wrapped her small hands around my thighs, pulling me deeper into her mouth. I set a hard and fast rhythm as I fucked her hot mouth, loving the feeling of her lips surrounding my cock.

Suddenly, she pulled back, my eyes slammed open at the instant loss of her heated mouth.

She coyly looked up at me, stood and pulled the tie on her dress, "Fuck me, Edward. You need a full class of Anger Management."

.

I immediately threw the dress off her body, turning both of us as her back hit the door I picked her up. Her legs locked around my waist as my head dipped to suck her tit in my mouth, harshly and unforgiving. I pulled back as she moaned at the sensation of my mouth leaving her nipple tight and tingling.

I lined my cock up and thrust all the way inside of her heated core. She gasp out at the roughness of my actions as I growled at the depth this angle provided. I fucked her without abandon, she whimpered and moaned as she pulled my hair, crashing her lips into mine as once again, we fucked each others mouth while our genital danced their own bump and grind.

I could tell she was close and my entire body was screaming at me from the tightly coiled tension in every single muscle. My orgasm ran through my belly and fired out of my cock like a heated missile on a target mission. Bella's pussy bit down around my cock, milking me dry.

"Fuck, Bella," my voice was rough and scratchy as my body melted to jello and I slid us down the door to the floor.

"How's that rage doing now?" Bella chuckled as she scooted tighter into my lap.

"What rage?" I asked, snuggling my face into the side of her neck.

"Oh Edward, I think a few more lessons are in store for you, as your teacher, and all." I could feel her smile against my cheek.

Fuck. Me.

**A/n: Here ya go...hope that answers a few questions for you about Jasper...I know there is still more to hear but we'll get there eventually. **

**I wanna try and get another chapter out for you lovely readers, as you've brought me such joy and happiness these past few days. But it might be late, late night or early, early morning:)**

**What did ya'll think of Tanya? I loathe her as a character, she'll never be nice or redeemable in my stories. Sorry for any Tanya lovers, BWAHHHHAAAA.**

**Up next, their "date" including the talk of Edward's 'deal' and the next chapter will be all Bella, all the time;)**

**See ya on the flip side.**

**Kyla**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Vexation

**A/n: I'm sorry my notes are so lengthy but bear with me, please. I have a few people I need to recognize because, well, they are pimping me and rec'ing me and I'm completely humbled by the acknowledgment that this little dribble is receiving. **

**TexasBella, Bakergirl24, Tharman, Catastrophia, Jessica...and I'm sure that I'm forgetting some that I don't even realize. I've seen and/or read the nice things you've had to say about this story. I don't feel worthy but I sincerely appreciate your confidence in me and pushing my writing abilities.**

**Funny thing is, this was supposed to be Porn without Plot...because I was angry...and because I'm deathly afraid of writing lemons...I love them but it scares me to put my pervy mind on display for all to read. You all have shown me that you like the pervy depths of my mind;)**

**I'm a single, celibate gal, so these are all fantasy workings from my oversexed mind! But God how I wish I could be Bella in every single one of them;)**

**Thanks for sticking with this...because I write this completely on the fly, to be honest. As the mood strikes me and I have a few minutes, I sit and write out the whole chapter. I honestly don't know what will be said or how it will happen until the character tells me, which is why I'm so overwhelmed by the responses that I get back...**

**And the reviews, they crack me the fuck up...seriously, keep 'em coming they are the best motivation ever:)**

**Now...I'll STFU so ya'll can read about the 'Date & the Deal':**

Bella and I recovered, got redressed and got back to work. My blood wasn't boiling anymore, well, at least for that time being and we did have a work day to attempt to complete.

I don't remember having ever had such an insatiable appetite for sex as I've had around Bella for the past twenty-four hours. But, whatever it is seems to be working, so I'm going to go with it for now.

At ten after five Bella popped her head in my office to let me know that she was leaving for the day and that she'd see me later. "Ms. Swan, can you come here for just a moment before you leave?" I asked her simply needing to touch her for a few minutes.

"Um, yeah, sure," she said walking in and closing and locking the door behind her. She walked towards my desk as I motioned for her to come around to me. As she did, I stood and pulled her too me, "I just needed one more kiss to keep me calm," I said as I leaned down to capture her lips with mine.

The kiss was soft and full of passion, quickly fanning the flames in my body, stirring up the need to quench my thirst. She moaned into my mouth as my hands wrapped around her, holding her tightly against me as her hands made their way into my hair.

This was quickly getting out of control and I was torn in my decision to stop it or take it further. However, Bella made the decision for me when she pulled back and looked up at me, "Edward, my pussy needs a rest, at least for a few hours, so we need to stop this for now."

I could see the look of regret on her face and as much as I wanted her, I knew she was right. "Okay," was all I could muster out as I adjusted the rocket that was ready to launch from my pants any minute.

"I'll see you at seven, Edward." She said with a gleam in her eye, she pulled away from me and moved to leave the office. She stopped, turned around and winked at me as she pulled the door closed behind her.

Fuck. It was going to be a long hour and a half.

I packed up my things and headed out the door. Driving to the Plaza just pissed me off, I wanted to be home, in my apartment but I needed Jasper out of there more than I needed to be there.

I made my way to my room, and showered as I jacked off to images of Bella pinned to my shower wall as I plowed into her welcoming tight pussy. My orgasm came with such force that it damn near brought me to my knees.

Fuck. I really wanted her in my bed tonight. I wanted to taste her again. I wanted her lips around my cock again. But she might not want that tonight. She might need a break. Maybe if I offered her a 'no penis to pussy contact' card for tonight, she might agree to spend the night with me. I mean I know she's probably sore after the way that I've been assaulting her box with vigorous rigor lately. But my tongue can be soothing and therapeutic and help the healing time improve, right?

And I really did want to fuck her mouth again. She rivaled Jasper in the dick sucking category. Not that I'm comparing them, but shit that boy gave good head when he wanted too. Which instantly reminded me that I still had that luscious little pale ass of Ms. Swan's to assault.

Fuck, now I was rock hard again. Who the fuck needs viagra with Bella around? I mean, not that I needed it anyways, I'm only twenty-seven years old for Christ's sake but still. I don't remember having this many hard on's since I was like fourteen.

I don't have anymore time to waste rubbing one out so it's just gonna have to work with me as I get dressed and go to pick her up.

I quickly put on my favorite worn out faded denim jeans and my well worn Alice in Chains t-shirt, slipped on my vans, grabbed my keys, wallet and cell phone and headed out the door.

I pulled up in front of Bella's apartment building at promptly six fifty, nothing like being on time, I smiled to myself. I buzzed myself in and rode the elevator up to the third floor. My nerves were finally starting to kick in, which isn't normal for me, but nothing about my encounters with this woman have been normal.

I approach her door, willing my nerves to calm down and took a few deep breaths before knocking.

I could hear some voices on the other side but none of them sounded like Bella's. Then the door opened to reveal a very excited Alice and a sad looking Jasper.

Seriously? What the fuck was his problem?

"Hello, Alice. Jasper. Is Bella ready?" I asked, as Alice pulled my arm bringing me into the apartment.

"No, she'll be out in a minute. So a big date, huh?" Alice smiled, mischievously at me. Jasper just ran a hand down his face and walked over to sit on the couch.

"Oh, um, yeah, I guess so." Stunned as I replied to Alice. I really wasn't prepared for her little inquiries.

Just then Bella came walking out of what, I presume, is her bedroom. She was wearing low slung baggie carpenter jeans that had a rip in the knee and a gray Bon Jovi t-shirt with a gray hoodie and on her feet she had a pair of gray chucks. She looked amazing.

She looked up after gathering her things and stopped short, her jaw just about hitting the floor when she saw me. "Um, hi, Edward." She greeted me with that innocent shy voice of hers.

"You look amazing, Bella. Are you ready to go?" I asked taking her hand as she approached me.

"Yep. Don't wait up Alice." She said to her friend over her shoulder as we walked out the door.

Alice just giggled and replied, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." And Bella rolled her eyes towards me as I just smiled and walked us to the elevator.

Holding her hand brought a wave of calm over my body as we rode the elevator in silence. The door dinged open and we walked hand and hand through the lobby and out to my car. I opened the door for her as she smiled and blushed as she sat down in the seat.

I ran around, got in and proceeded to get us to my favorite little dive of a diner across town. They had the best food in town, in my opinion and it would provide us a quiet atmosphere to talk.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked finally breaking the silence.

"To my favorite diner, Spunks. Best food in town." I replied giving her a sideways glance to gauge her reaction.

"Cool." Was all she said as her face looked a little nervous. Not that confident woman who'd been sauntering around my office for the past forty-eight hours.

I pulled into the parking lot as she looked around nervously. "Um, is it safe here?" she squeaked out.

I laughed, "Yes, we're safe." I continued laughing as I went around to help her out of the car and led us into the building. "Bella, I've been coming here for years. We're fine. Besides, don't you trust me to protect you?" I chuckled at her as gripped my hand like death.

"Of course I trust you, Edward." She said as minimally relaxed.

We walked through the door and immediately I heard, "Edward! It's about time you dragged your sorry ass back in here boy."

"Hi Judy. Sorry, I know it has been a while. I've been out of town on business but I'm back now." I called back to her as she walked around the counter and led us back to my usual booth in the back.

"And who is this lovely lady friend of yours?" Judy asked with excitement in her voice. She'd never been to keen on Jasper and I being together. She accepted it because she adored me but she wanted more for me.

"This is the beautiful Isabella Swan." I said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"So nice to meet you, Isabella." Judy responded with a glint of approval in her eyes as she looked from Bella to me.

"It's Bella, and um, nice to meet you to," Bella said as she her hand in greeting.

Judy shook Bella's hand and seated us in the booth. "Whatcha having tonight? The usual, hun?" she asked.

"For me, yes. I'll let Bella decide what she wants," I shot a look towards Bella and she swiftly replied, "what is your usual?"

"Oh, I get the Cheeseburger with the works, buffalo sauce and fries with ranch, homemade and a glass of sweet tea." Her eyes grew wide as she smiled, "I'll have the same, please." This caused me to smile back at her. Good, a girl that liked to eat.

Judy left with a grin and quickly brought back our drinks. "You two behave now, ya hear?" She chirped out as she walked back to the kitchen.

The place was practically deserted which pleased me just fine.

"So, Bella, are you comfortable now?" I asked getting situated in my seat, preparing for the conversation we were about to have.

"Oh, yes, Edward. I was just being silly, I guess. I mean, I don't think you would put me in harms way, or at least in harm from anyone but yourself." She looked at me with a boldness behind her eyes.

Well, I guess she wanted to just dive right in to the heart of the matter.

"Bella, my intent is never to harm you. Gosh, you think so little of me, already?" I was sincerely worried that I'd harmed her in some way.

"No, no, no Edward you took that the wrong way. What I meant was...well, let's talk about what you have to say first, then I'll tell you, okay?"

This startled me a little, why would she base her answer on what I had to say? Fuck.

"Okay, so here's the deal, Bella. I want you, like want you want you. I want us to become exclusive. We've done this little dance for a few weeks now because I wasn't ready for it go forward but now that I've ended things with Jasper and am fully ready to move on I wanted to move things along with us," I paused gesturing between us.

"But, I have a few rules when I enter into a new relationship, especially since you work for me and because of my stature in the professional world. I have to know that bases are covered and not leave myself exposed. Understand?" Suddenly, I felt like the worlds biggest ass. This just didn't feel right. Bella was different than the others. But, I was not one to leave myself hanging out to dry and I'd seen to many horror stories amongst my colleagues to just go into this blindly.

"Ok, Edward, I'm all ears, spill it. I know those wheels are churning in your head, so just spit it out." Bella spoke through gritted teeth.

"Bella, this feels a little awkward for me right now, to be honest. But here it goes. When I normally start seeing someone new, I have a contract that I make them sign and agree too. It bears me the right to have them exclusively, anytime, anywhere. It always requires them to sign a confidentiality statement and covers me from any future harassment and or public destruction of me, my reputation or my business." As the last words came out of my mouth, I suddenly felt parched, like I hadn't had a drink of water in years.

"Complete control, huh?" Bella quipped with a raised eyebrow. Taking a good look at her, I could see her defensive posture and tension in her neck.

"Something like that, yeah." I felt ashamed and knew that she was about to hand me my ass on a platter.

"Edward, I am not a piece of property. Haven't I proven to you that I am willing to give in to your 'anger fits' over the past two days? What on God's green earth makes you think that I'd be willing to sign a piece of fucking paper stating that you basically own my ass?" She harshly demanded, as her fists clenched on the table.

"Bella, please calm down. I, uh, have had my reasons in the past, that's the main reasons that it's been important to me. But it doesn't mean that I _own_ anyone just that as a potential mate of mine, I expect certain things to be adhered to. And yes, I'd definitely like to own your ass." I chuckled at that thought then realized the error of my ways...that joke was ill-timed it seems.

"Not anytime soon, I can assure you of that." She quickly threw back at me. "If ever." Her eyes were on fire.

FUCK. This was not going as I had planned at all. She is pissed. And more importantly, she is pissed at me.

"Edward, have I given you any indication in the past two months that I was not completely loyal to you? Have I given you any reason to doubt me? Any reason for you to think that I would fuck you and then go and shout it to the throngs of journalists lined up outside your door?" I quickly shook my head in response to her onslaught of questions.

"Then why the fuck would think that I would start being disloyal or unable to hold your confidence now that your cock has made it a regular routine of assaulting my pussy? It's kinda hard to talk with your gigantic cock shoved down my throat two to three times a day, isn't it? Not to mention the rumors already flying around the office about what a whore I am for always being in your office with the door locked. But no, I put up with all of that shit because I've wanted you for over a year. Yeah, that's right. A year, Edward." She gushed out in one long breath. Stopping to resupply her oxygen before she started back in on me.

"You see, Alice and I saw you speak at a business convention last year. I was instantly attracted to you, hanging on every word you had to say. We followed you and Jasper around the convention center waiting for an opportunity to approach you but the two of you were glued together the whole time, and surrounded by the suits. So once we graduated college, we packed up and moved to Seattle with our sights set on getting to know the two of you. Luck was on our side when you suddenly had two openings at your company for both you and Jasper. Alice and I practically shit ourselves over that little pot of gold. So yes, let's continue with this conversation about the 'contract' that I need to sign in order for you to have exclusive rights to my pussy."

What the fuck?

"You moved to Seattle for me?" I questioned. None of this was making any sense. "Which convention was this exactly? The one where you saw me speak."

"In Phoenix, where I'm from." She spit out.

"Phoenix," I whispered, trying to remember that particular event. "Bella, I surely would have noticed you if I'd seen you there. And if I had seen you, no 'suits' or Jasper would have kept me away from you. Besides, Jasper and I were on a down hill slope at that time anyways." I was flabbergasted, to say the least.

Just then Judy approached with our food. "Everything okay here?" She said inquisitively as she placed our plates on the table before refilling both our glasses.

"Yes, Judy, Edward here was just giving me the deal of the century speech," Bella replied with snark.

"Edward, do we need to go to the kitchen and have a little chat?" Judy chastised me with a raised brow and a frown on her face. I was still a little stunned over all of Bella's revelations to even think coherently, to be honest.

"Um, no, Judy, we'll be fine, I promise." I stuttered out.

She gave me a stern look and walked away.

"Yes, Edward. I did basically move here for you. You...well, you moved me, you inspired me, you...made me wet, when you spoke. I couldn't just let that go. I knew that if I had the chance to meet you then maybe, well, we might have something together. But a 'contract' agreement was definitely NOT what I had in mind." She slumped down, dragging a fry through the ranch on her plate. She looked deflated and completely perplexed with this situation.

"Bella, I don't even know what to say, to be honest. Can't you even try and understand where I'm coming from? Why I have felt the need to protect myself in the past?" I needed her to see where my head was.

"Yes, Edward. I do. But damn, I'm not a gold-digging whore. And that's exactly how you've made me feel tonight." Her eyes showed me sadness and regret.

"Judy, can we have this food to go?" I yelled out suddenly needing to get Bella out of here and somewhere that I can show her how sorry I am.

Instead of my normal anger flowing through me, I felt nothing but shame and foolishness. I had known that Bella was different from the beginning. I never fantasized about a woman the way that I had with her. If I saw a woman that I wanted in the past, I just took them, immediately. But with Bella, I waited, I cleared my decks and then took her. I held her reverently in my mind.

And fuck me, I needed her to make the anger disappear.

"Sure thing, huh, let me get these boxed up," she said as she picked up our plates and carried them back to the kitchen.

"What are you up to now, Edward?" Bella harped at me.

"Just relocating. I feel the need to have another lesson in Anger Management, one of your choosing, of course." I softly told her with a hope of lightening up the tension in the air between us.

"You better be glad I don't have my whip in my purse or your ass would be black and blue, Edward." she threw back at me as my eyes grew wide at the kinky fuckery she just revealed.

"." I murmured.

"No, there will be no fucking tonight, Mr. Cullen. However, your tongue will be punished for the nonsense it's spoken tonight." There was a spark of wickedness in her eyes that I hadn't seen but once before. My cock immediately noticed, too as it was standing at attention awaiting battle station positions.

Judy returned with our bagged up food, I laid a hundred dollar bill on the table, we said our goodbyes and hastily left the diner.

Once we got to the car, Bella shoved me up against the door, pushing her body tight against mine before telling me in the sexiest fucking tone I'd ever heard, "Tonight, you will play by rules, Mr. Cullen, you got that? Because if you don't, if you try to take control, it will be the last fucking time you touch me, taste me or go anywhere near _my_ Golden Pussy. You got that?"

".God," was all I could muster out before she attacked my mouth and we started the whole fucking each others mouths routine.

She pulled back after we both ran out of breath, "Now, get us the fuck out of here, you've got some eating to do and I don't mean crow."

Ffffuuuuuuccccckkkkkk.

**A/n: sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out today...it's been a bitch of a day and this is a monster of a fucking chapter, talk talk talk...and all we want is sex sex sex...**

**So...how does everything feel about his usual 'deal' and how Bella reacted? I kinda like him getting his ass handed to him, personally;)**

**Up next, BPOV...see ya soon, Kyla**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Indignation

**A/n: I sincerely apologize for the lengthy delay in posting this chapter. Freaking RL, work and lack of sleep played a tremendous role in my inability to get it out to you. BUT, I am going to make it up to all of you with an extra long, extra citrusy chapter, how's that for trade?**

**LOL, I thought so;)**

**So, I am still giggling over the fact that most of the reviews had something to comment about my being celibate. Just shows me you do read my lengthy A/n's;) Yes, I am celibate by choice. I decided over a year ago that I was tired of meaningless, unsatisifying sex. So I stopped with the booty calls and friends with benefits events and concentrated instead on changing my life and enriching my daughter's life. It's been a hell of a ride. On the year anniversary of my vow, I did make an exception, just cuz wth, I wanted to …..but sadly, I'm back on the train of self-loving again. It's ok, I write porn, so I'm fine with it;)**

**I love that you all are on the Bella w/ the Power bandwagon, too. She kicks ass. I flove her hard;)**

**I have to give a few shout outs this time around, too. **

**To my amazing, twifey, Lvntwilight09 for her word and sex toy expertise and advice. I love ya, babe. You rock my world daily for the way you selflessly help me find my way through the mundane days.**

**To my sistah, Halloweenlover...you are so amazing. All the anger that Bella is festering and channeling in her "torture" of Angryward...I give you the same strength to face the battles that you continue to overcome. You. . I flove ya, hard;)**

**Now...SM would be appalled by what happens here, and I would not be offended if she'd just fork over some of that dough into my bank account...LOL**

**BPOV**

Okay, let's get something straight. I'm not an idiot. I knew about that God forsaken 'contract' that Edward typically fed his sex toys.

I mean come on, this is Edward-fucking-Cullen. I knew everything there was to know about this man.

I had ate, slept and breathed this man for over a year. I had read every article on Google, some I even printed out to study.

I poured over hours and hours of pictures of him taken at every event or convention he had attended and a few of them had even made it into my person EAMC porn folder on my laptop.

I knew this man backwards and forwards. I knew that we'd be perfect for each other when I laid my eyes on him for the first time. He was driven, passionate about the industry and had a sensible head on his shoulders. He was successful in every realm of his life except for love.

That's where I came in. I knew the second he laid his eyes on me I had him hook, line and sinker. I just had to keep his interest so that he could get to know me. He had to trust me. He had to know that I wanted him, all of him.

But, I digress.

. NO. FOOL.

If he thought that I was signing that contract saying he owned me, he had another thing coming. A confidentiality clause, sure, that was to cover his empire that he was building. As a business major, I had no qualms signing one, hell, I'd signed one for the company when I got hired. But giving him free reign of my personal being, he had another thing coming.

So I decided to play along in the beginning, reel him in, so to speak. And to be honest, as far as he'd already taken it, I was surprised that he'd even brought it up.

That's why I was furious. I was _not_ like those bimbos he'd had relationships with in the past. I wasn't after his money. I'd make my own damn fortune, Alice and I had a plan.

I only wanted his heart, his soul, his cock...his love. Period.

When he first called me into his office that day, I knew things were different, today was the day. He couldn't quit staring at my ass, therefore, I quit wearing underwear. It was only a matter of time. His anger was growing exponentially as the days wore on.

I made sure that he'd caught Alice giving Jasper head in his office, knowing it would enrage Edward.

I made sure that the stories circulated around the office about Riley and Jasper, as Alice had confirmed them to be true. I had no doubt that there was an infidelity clause in that fucking contract, so Jasper's days were numbered either way.

I had no problem with Edward's bisexual dalliances. Hell, Alice and I had tried it for a while, too. It was fun but nothing that I wanted for the long haul. We chalked it up to sexual experimentation and went about our lives. Nothing changed between us, we'd been best friends since kindergarten. We'd be friends til we died.

I also knew that Edward was a topper only. I'm sure at some point in his life, he'd bottomed but I didn't really care. I knew he wanted to get married, have a family, find success in the personal side of his life.

I had studied this man.

I'd met his sister, Rosalie. I knew his brother-in-law, Emmett. She's the one that had lead us to the open positions at the company. She thought it utterly ridiculous that we'd moved half way across the country to get to know Jasper and Edward. But she helped us secure our positions, anyways.

No, I wasn't a stalker. I just knew what I wanted and I knew how to go after it. And I wanted Edward.

So that brings us to now, in his car, my hand rubbing a path between is upper thigh and his knee. I could feel that monster cock straining against his jeans, he was hard as a diamond. And he was going to stay that way for quite a long time, as far as I was concerned, tonight.

I'm not even sure I'm going to let him cum...but we'll see. It's only nine-thirty, so I have hours and hours to play with him. Thank goodness I'd packed a little toy essentials bag and thrown it in my messenger back before we left the apartment.

He pulled into the parking garage of the Plaza which didn't surprise me at all.

Jasper had been moving boxes into mine and Alice's apartment all damn week. I just knew it was going to turn into an Alice sex cave and sure enough it had. I came home from work today to find Jasper bent over the couch with Alice's favorite strap on shoved up his ass. She just ignored me as I swiftly made my way through the apartment to my bedroom. Thank God for thick walls.

Alice was a kinky bitch and from what I could tell, she'd finally met her equal in Jasper. But fuck me, it was going to get old living with that shit, pretty damn quick. Jasper assured me it was only temporary as this was all unexpected and he hadn't had time to go apartment hunting yet. He better get on that search and quick or he'd find my size seven and half size stiletto shoved up his ass, backwards.

"Is this acceptable to you, Isabella?" Edward said, finally breaking the silence.

"It'll do, Edward." Fuck if I didn't flood my thighs when he called me fucking Isabella. Anyone else called me that and I'd junk punch them for sure. But not Edward-fucking-Cullen.

He parked the car and came around to let me out. We walked to the elevators and he placed his hand on the small of my back. I fucking loved it when he touched me. It was like a settling of the nerves that normally pinged and ponged when I was around him.

And this whole "Anger Management" thing he had going on. That shit is hilarious. But hey, if it was working to keep him interested in me and moving things forward in our, whatever the fuck this is at the moment, relationship. Then sure, I'd play along. Beside, it seemed to working in my favor and had me in control for a little bit.

We rode the elevator up the top floor, The Penthouse Suite, to be exact and exited the elevator. He opened the door and before I knew what was happening he had me pinned against the wall just inside the entryway. "Fuck, Bella, I've been dying to kiss you since the we sat down in the car. Do you have any fucking idea what you do to me? How crazy you drive me?" He continued his little speech as his lips and mouth devoured every inch of my face, neck and collarbone.

I lost my head for a moment and suddenly remembered that I was in control of this night, not him. I used all my force, putting my hands on his chest and pushing him off me. Damn, I really wanted his lips on me again. But I had to play this out. He had to know that I meant business and that he couldn't treat me like some washed up 'ho, like he was used too.

"Stop Edward. This happens my way or I'm out of here right now, understand?" I forced the words out as I tried to get my breathing under control. I couldn't falter in my plan, couldn't let him see my weakness.

He put his hands up in front of him to signal defeat and his defenselessness. "Fine, Isabella, fine." He ran a hand through that remarkable hair and sighed loudly. "What did you have in mind?" He softly asked as he opened and closed his eyes a few times before bringing them to meet mine.

"Where's the bedroom?" I wanted to get in there and scope it out and see if it had what I needed in order to make the magic happen. "Just through here," he replied leading me through several spectacular rooms before reaching the master suite at the end of the hall.

"Give me some time to prepare a few things, fix us a drink, something stiff and then join me in fifteen minutes." I barked out at him, liking the authority that I had over him at the moment. "Oh and turn on some music, too." I bellowed out as he turned to follow through with the directions I'd given him.

I surveyed the room, as I eyed the headboard, I took notice that it would work perfectly for what I needed. I went into the bathroom, gathered up a few warm rags and towels and took them back into the room, setting them on the corner of the mattress. I placed a few candles from my bag on either bedside table and lit them before standing in the center of the room and removing my clothes.

I had worn my black see through bra and lace thong set, it is my 'power' set, as I liked to refer to them. They were feminine but sexy and made me feel strong. He wouldn't know what hit him as I sat down on the edge of the bed, one leg propped up as I leaned my elbow on my knee and spread my other leg out wide. He'd get a nice, glistening pussy shot when he walked through that door any minute now.

I heard the Kings of Leon coming through the sound system signaling his ability to follow simple instruction. I took a deep breath, hoping that he was willing to go along with the rest of my tasks.

As I heard the doorknob turn he quietly called to me, "Bella, can I come in now?" I silently giggled to myself. This was a Multimillionaire business man, respected everywhere he went and he was questioning his personal assistant slash Anger Management fuck buddy if he could enter his twenty-five hundred dollar a night bedroom suite. I loved it!

"Yes, Edward, you can come in now." I called out as he slowly opened the door, peeking his head around the door frame, noticing me on the bed as his jaw went slack. I swear a bit of drool formed on his chin and I gave out a little giggle before saying, "Come in and shut and lock the door behind you, Mr. Cullen. I expect there won't be any interruptions this evening?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N..no...I turned my phone off and instructed the staff not to put any calls or visitors through." His eyes never left mine as he stood a few feet from me, taking every inch of my skin into his vision line.

"Good, you do know how I hate interruptions." He nodded his head, still seemingly incoherent. I held back another giggle and gave him his next order, "Bring me my drink, then I want you to strip yourself out of those clothes, standing right here," showing him the exact spot that I wanted him to undress in front of me.

"Oh, um, sure Bella," he quickly walked towards me, handing me my drink, turning to find somewhere to set his down, then returned to the spot. He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off his body forcefully allowing me to see his magnificent chest and six-pack stomach. I silently gasped at the thrill his body sent through me...that was until he popped those button flies open and slinked his way out of his pants, having already discarded his vans somewhere else. Once I saw that fucking cock flop out and swing up to bang on his abdomen, I was panting aloud.

Fuck me.

No matter how many times I'd touched, felt it, fucked it or sucked it, I was still in awe of the epic proportions that he carried around between his legs. It was like heaven in the flesh.

Control, Bella, stay the fuck in control. I looked from his cock to his face only to see that tale-tell smirk resting on his lips. Oh. Hell. No.

"On the bed, now, Mr. Cullen. On your back, hands above your head, in the center." I demanded.

He wasted no time doing exactly as I told him, with a hint of excitement in his eyes. "I'm not feeling particularly angry at the moment, Bella, just so you know." He informed me.

"No talking, Edward." I roared, as I walked around the bed to with a piece of nylon in my hands, "give me your hand." I said to which he immediately complied.

"Oh fuck, Bella," he murmured out as my eyes narrowed and I stopped to warn him with my eyes about talking again. "Oops," he chuckled out. He was way to thrilled for my liking so I grabbed a scarf from my bag, climbed over him and stuffed it in his mouth. "There, that should help remind you to shut the fuck up." I scooted off the bed and tied his other arm up.

I moved back to my bag, grabbed a cock ring, lube and a brand new plug. Two could play the anal game, I smirked. I looked up to see his eyes grow wide and his head vigorously shaking back and forth as muffled cries came out of his scarf-filled mouth. "What, Edward? Is there a problem?

He stopped squirming for a minute before minutely giving me a small shake of the head indicating his resignation to what I had in mind. "I didn't think so." I confidently quipped.

I crawled up the bed and straddled his thighs, making sure that none of my body was near his cock. It was already to tempting as it was not to just impale myself on it, and trust me, I wanted to. It was so hard it was bouncing between standing straight up and curving stringently in an arch over his belly.

Licking my lips, I slowly grabbed the base of his shaft, pulling it straight up. Edward hissed and started whimpering as I looked up to see his eyes intently watching my hand that was wrapped around the base. I snickered and went about my task of applying the cock ring, it was a tight fit, so I applied a dab of lube to his the length of his penis as he tensed and arched his back off the bed, attempting to get some action going. "Sorry, buddy, ain't gonna happen." I just laughed at him as he was visibly shaking with need to get his cock some playtime.

He moaned and growled around the scarf and for half a second I almost felt sorry for him. I rolled the ring down the remainder of his dick before leaning down over his head, looking up and at him and running me tongue through the slit to gather the pre-cum that had leaked. He screamed out like he was being lit on fire and I sat back with a thrill running through my body.

I took a good long look at the scene before me, he was buck ass naked, tied to a bed and his cock was standing straight up, begging for my attention. Got him just where I want him, as I mentally patted myself on the back.

"Now, Edward, dear, I have to remove the scarf from your mouth for the next task, can you refrain from being to verbose?" he quickly nodded his head and his eyes told me he was ready for whatever I threw his way.

I straddled his chest at first, leaning over to remove the scarf. Once it was out, he took several quick breaths, "Fuck Bella, you're killing me, you know that right?" he gushed out as I reached up and place my hand over his mouth. "Shush, now, and make sure that tongue is nice and loose, it's got some work to do." He licked his lips before I leaned down, smiling and placed a chaste kiss to his luscious lips.

I couldn't wait to ride that mouth of his. God, how I'd dreamed about for months and now, it was about to happen. My skin was on fire, my mouth was suddenly dry as I inched my way up his body until my knees surrounded his head and my pussy was only inches away from his savory opening.

"Stick out your tongue, Edward." I bid to him as I slowly lowered myself over his waiting appendage. He moaned the instant his tongue came in contact with my dripping lips, as I rocked my body over him to force me to run the length of my slit. I was instantly panting, wanting to just sit on his face and let him go to town.

But I couldn't do that, he'd be back in control. I had to show him that this was my show, not his.

I lifted again, ran my hand down my body and opened my lips up to expose my whole pussy to him, "now, fuck me with that dirty tongue, Mr. Cullen...show me that you deserve to have continued access to this pussy."

He growled in his throat as his tongue and whole body bowed up to reach my box, I would alter between staying still and rising ever so slightly, forcing him to really work that tongue in and out of my body, my thumb slid over to flick my click and he shot his eyes up to me, demanding that my thumb be removed. I didn't stop though, if he wanted it moved, then he'd need to move it with the resources that he had available.

As I started to lift, I felt it, his teeth nipping at my thumb, moving it off my clit as he bit down on my nub ferociously. I cried out at the bitter sting before moaning into the sensation, he'd release then clamp down, release, clamp down and I exploded, my pussy began fucking his face extraneously. His tongue dove deeper and deeper inside me, lapping all of my juices, making sure none were left behind.

I rode him for a few more strokes before I collapsed sideways with my feet still lying across his chest.

I struggled to regain my breath as I looked over to see him wiping his tongue all around his mouth, trying to taste as much of what I'd left behind as possible.

Fuck. Could he be anymore perfect?

And then, he spoke, "Bella, could you please untie me, I need to touch you, I need to kiss you, please, baby, please untie me now?" His voice was hoarse and his pleas sounded sincere but I wasn't done with him yet.

I shook my head before speaking, "Sorry, no can do, we're just getting warmed up. How was the appetizer?" I tried to laugh out as I shivered from the remaining sensations of that mind blowing orgasm.

"Best I ever fucking had." He smoothly replied.

I stared at him wanting to believe him. But a moment of self doubt crept in. I did have him tied to a bed afterall.

"We'll just see about that." I said under my breath.

I moved towards the discarded items from earlier and looked at Edward, "spread your legs, please."

There was a look of something that flashed through his eyes before he nodded that he was ready. I flipped the cap open on the lube, running a small line of it down my finger, using my thumb to rub in around the digit.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked, looking up at him innocently? Only to see him give a slight nod of his head as I moved my finger towards his hole. He bent his knees up and pushed his ass out a bit. "I don't bottom, Bella."

"I know, but tonight you will. You have a lesson to learn, Edward. And I am just the person to teach it to you," I replied as I pushed my way inside of him. He gasped, his eyes never leaving mine as I felt him relax and give himself over to me.

I started stroking slowly in and out, retaining eye contact so I could have his full attention in this mission I was on. "Have I ever given you a reason to doubt that I would give you all of myself?"

He shook his head as I reached for the plug with my free hand, lubing it up and slowly retracting my fingers to insert the plug.

"Then why would you ever put me in the same category as the conquests from your past, Edward?" I demanded as I replaced my finger with the toy, working it in with precise precision. Once it was fully immersed inside of him, I grabbed one of the rags and cleaned up my hand, feeling him move minimally to situate the plug more concise to his pleasure, I stopped his thighs with my hands.

Wagging a finger at him singing, "uh uh un, stay put how you were," I didn't want him getting any more worked up than he already was as I could tell by the taut stature of his abs that his cock was close to blowing already.

I moved to straddle his left thigh, aligning my clit right over his sinewy muscle. I placed my hands strategically on his abdomen, careful not to have contact with his cock, other than the occasion bump of my laced covered tits. He hissed through his teeth with ever miniscule amount of contact.

"I knew about the contract, Edward." I told him as slowly started grinding on his leg. His breath hitched and his eyes directly went to where my pussy was making contact with his body.

"You...you did?" He softly questioned, his eyes rising to meet mine with regret laced across them. "Then why did you get so upset?"

"Because Mr. Cullen," I continued my movements, feeling my moisture coating his skin, "I seriously didn't think you thought so lowly of me as to think that I would sign it."

"But...Bella, it's only to protect myself," he hesitated, torn between watching me stroke his thigh or watching my face, "and it protects you, as well."

I could feel my belly start to tingle and I knew that I was getting close to gushing all over him, "Confidentially, yes, I could easily have conceded to that agreement. But for you to expect me to be at your beck and call, like a regular whore...tsk, tsk, tsk, Edward. You should have known that I would never have agreed to that." I increased my speed, seeing conflict clear across his face and his back beginning to arch up off the bed, seeking friction in the most desperate of ways.

"You see, Edward, I would never had made you beg, I would never have left you without, I will never allow you to always be the topper." I couldn't stop the rhythm that had built and was forcing my body to quench the thirst for release. "I would have been yours just for the asking, had you given me the chance, just as I gave you no chance to prove a point tonight." I breathed out as I felt that spark floating down through my belly to my hips then imploding around my pussy.

"FUUUUUCCCKKKKKK," I cried only to hear him screaming, too as I felt his hot cum shooting forth from his cock, landing scattered all around me and him like a volcano erupting, so I reached down and twisted the plug hoping to provide him a few seconds longer of his relief. I slowed my strokes as my own thighs began to quiver from the tension of the previous moment.

We were both struggling to breathe as I moved up to lie on his chest, wrapping my arms around him, feeling his now semi-flaccid cock laying across my ass and hearing his heart belting out a beat of a thousand drums in his chest.

"I've never known anyone like you, Bella, and it scares me to be honest," he whispered to me once he was able to breathe again.

"I know, I feel the same way." I gently responded.

"Please untie me, its starting to become uncomfortable and I really, really need to touch you."

I slowly sat up, releasing the ties as his hands came quickly to hold my cheeks, forcing me to look at him.

"Bella, I knew you were different the moment I laid eyes on you. I knew that I had to have you." He paused his eyes looking back and forth between mine. "And the things that you make me feel, the fire you ignite in me. I've never known that before. You aren't like all the rest, you really, really aren't." He crashed his lips to mine and we both moaned.

"Well, then I hope tonight taught you a very valuable lesson, Mr. Cullen." I said when we broke for air.

"I'm somewhat of a slow learner, Ms. Swan, but that plug up my ass showed me a thing or two." He chuckled as a glint of mischief tweaked in his eyes.

"I won't make you sign the 'own your ass' contract, as you now seem to own mine." He continued.

I smiled, pecked his lips, "Damn skippy I do, now about this Anger Management issue..."

He crashed his lips to mine, as the routine dance for dominance between our tongues began to heat up.

I knew we still had a lot to talk about, but for now, I was satisfied that I got my point across.

And now I owned his ass!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Inflame

**A/n: This will be the start, hopefully, back to the shorter chapters but more frequent updates.**

**I'm thinking we have around 4-5 more chapters, at this point. But with the steam that this has taken on, we'll see;)**

**Thank you to so many people for the rec's, the pimpage and the all around nice things that you've said about this little story.**

**I've severely neglected my baby, Just Out Of Reach, to get this one out. So I am going to have to dedicate some much needed time to that one, soon…..therefore, this one has to end or the updates have to become more infrequent. But, don't hear me wrong, I have loved every single minute of this ride ….it's done wonders to my self-esteem that so many people have seen it, read it and/or talked about it….blows me away, still.**

**I'm glad that Bella's madness was so well received, too. I had a little more in store but I wanted to update before I crashed last night….so we might have an outtake to finish up where she left off, at some point.**

**Just a quick bit of business: For my slash readers, my story, Just More, has a chapter up for bid in the Junkin' for Joplin, starting Friday…..it's a good one, too. Carlisle gets set up…..bringing another hottie into the mix….it's way hot…..JSYK;)**

**Now, on with the show!**

EPOV

Holding Bella in my arms felt like bliss. I hadn't held a soft, warm woman in my arms, in bed, naked in years. I suddenly realized how much that I had missed the feel of a woman's body squished up against mine.

But, really, I had known this for the past year. I adored Jasper but he was no woman. He scratched an itch, pure and simple. And I knew, without a doubt, that I could trust him, which is why I stayed with him a lot longer than I should have.

That just pissed me off. I wasn't mad at him. I was pissed at myself.

Bella started mumbling some bullshit about going home and I tightened my grip around her body. "Please stay?" I whispered.

She raised her head to stare at me. "Edward, I'm tired, it's getting late and we have to work tomorrow. We have a lot to work through before I am ready to spend the night with you."

I sighed and kissed her pouty lips. She was right. I had to make things right with her. She shoved a plug up my ass, which I never allowed, to prove to me that I was a total and complete asshole. "Okay," I relented.

"Let me at least take you home," I started to move us to a sitting position when she shoved my chest back down.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll just grab a cab." She was so stubborn, that much I was learning about her.

"Bella, it's late, I'll have my service drive you at least, I pay them for nothing as it is." I pleaded with her.

"Okay, fine." She huffed out as she made to sit up, straddling my abdomen, making my cock start to rise in notice of the glory box within reach.

I reached up, moving a strand of hair out of her beautiful face, feeling the desire rise up in my body to take her. My cock was about to revolt as it hadn't had any real attention in almost ten hours. But I knew it was a fruitless fight tonight, much to my chagrin.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. I am so glad that you found me and succeeded in putting me in my place." I earnestly told her, searching her eyes for reaction.

She giggled out, "Oh Edward, I'm just getting started with you, babe." She leaned down and kissed me wildly and causing my skin to tingle with flames. I opened my lips, granting her access and instead of the normal tango, I allowed her to lead. See, I could learn to relinquish control, every now and then.

She just as quickly sat up, leaving my lips still in kissing motion as she chuckled at me, "But not tonight, tonight the hot box needs a nap to rejuvenate. It seems there has been a big dick forcing its way inside repeatedly and we don't want the formation to get overstretched, now do we?" She couldn't stop the laughter falling out of her mouth at the ridiculous analogy that she'd just spoken.

"Um, no?" I wasn't sure exactly. She was cracking up and I was just worried that she was saying that I was too big to fuck her on a regular basis. I'm sure there was a look of pure confusion and horror on my face.

"Relax, Edward. I'm just sore. It has been a while for me and you are um, rather well endowed." She stretched her hands apart indicating the enormous length of my cock, causing a giant grin to break out on my face. "Oh, I see, " I teased as I pulled her hands a tad bit further apart, causing her to giggle again.

I loved the sound of that noise. I'll have to remember to make her giggle more. She was refreshing in this mood and endeared me to her further.

"So, um, I'm gonna get dressed, can you call me a car?" She turned serious, once again.

As she stood to locate her belongings before heading to the bathroom, I watched her intently, feeling the creep of ire start to form in my muscles. FUCK. What could I do to entice her to stay the night, to never leave, to be my soothing balm for the rest of my days? At this point, nothing, she'd made that clear. And I was not up for another one of her tests right now.

But fuck, that was hot as hell. No one had ever handled me that way. I was always the one in charge, handling the control, dominating the situation.

It turned me on. And scared the piss out of me at the same time. Maybe I had finally met my match.

Later that morning, I pulled my car into the parking lot to find Jasper waiting for me at the entrance. Seriously, dude, what the fuck was his problem?

"Good Morning, Edward," He greeted me letting his Texas twang shine through. He had a small smirk on his face as he examined me from head to toe.

"What do you want, Jasper?" I inquired as I kept walking, leaving him little doubt that I did not want to have a conversation with him this morning.

"We need to talk, Edward. I'm sure Bella's told you some things….and well, we need to talk." He kept following me as I made my way through the Lobby towards the elevators.

"Jasper, what happens between Bella and I is neither here nor there for you to worry about." I gave him a heated glare as we entered the elevator, punching the button for the fifth floor.

"But, Edward, I think there is." He quirked and eyebrow and shot a look back at me.

"Why are things not working out for you and Alice?" I quipped back.

"It's not Alice that I am worried about. She's just fine, thank you very much." He shot back at me.

The elevator dinged and he continued to follow me down the hall to my office. Bella's desk was empty as it was still two hours before she was due in but I knew her well enough by now to know it wouldn't be long before she'd be arriving.

"Edward!" Jasper yelled out as I walked into my office attempting to close the door behind to which he stopped and slammed it behind him.

"What the fuck do you want Jasper? Spit it the fuck out and then get out of my office. I don't want to see your face for the remainder of the day, do you hear me?"

"Fine, Edward, dear, but I think that you should know that Bella has been stalking you for the better part of a year. Alice said she's been obsessed with you, reading about you, she even has a folder on her computer of pictures of you from the past couple of years. Dude, I think you have a serious issue with this one." Jasper seemed to be shaking with fear after his little rant.

A stalker, huh? Fuck. I should have known it was too good to be true.

"Get out Jasper. You've said your peace, not get the fuck out." He continued to just stand there, staring at me like I'd grown a second head, causing my blood to start reaching boiling temperatures. "GET OUT!" I yelled.

He finally turned and stormed out, leaving the door open as I heard Bella making her way through the outer office.

"BELLA!" I yelled out. "GET IN HERE NOW!"

She scurried in and shut the door, throwing the lock shut. "Yes, Edward?" She stood there with wide doe eyes wrapped in a cream colored silky wrap dress that tied at her waist.

My hands immediately went to work removing my cock from the confines of the dress slacks I had on. Once my cock sprang free, I moved to my chair, sat down and motioned for her to come towards me.

"Get on your knees now. I am in severe need of Anger Management." She hastily complied, licking her lips as my dick bounced in front of her.

She leaned down, keeping her eyes on mine, as she slowly slid my cock into her hot, wet mouth, licking the head and swirling it around the shaft. Setting a steady rhythm of bobbing her head with each thrust I forced up into her mouth. "Open your throat, take it all and you better not waste a drop of my cum, do you understand?" She moaned her understanding around my shaft, causing me to twitch in her mouth.

"Now that I have your attention," I slid my hands around her neck, holding her in place as my hips started their own rhythmic grind, pumping down her throat. "Are you or are you not stalking me?"

Her eyes widened and she started making noise around my length as I pumped once, twice and shot hot cum down the back of her throat on the third. She greedily licked it and sucked and swallowed following my orders not to lose a drop.

After she finished cleaning me up, she sat back, wiped the corners of her mouth, running her tongue along her lips, seeming to savor my taste. She stared a hard glance at me before standing and walking around my desk to sit in a chair.

"Explain yourself, Ms. Swan." I demanded as I tucked myself back in, straightening my clothes.

She looked at her hands, then back at me. "Just promise me one thing first, Edward." She quietly spoke then looked at me with trepidation in her eyes.

"I'll do no such thing." I informed her, my tone harsh and full of fury. Fuck, what am I going to do without her? My anger will consume me once again.

"I just wanted to say, I'd really like to continue with our Anger Management, regardless of what you think of me after we talk."

Fuck Me.

**A/n: There ya have it….see what Jasper's problem has been? He thinks Edward's being played…..So what do you think? Is he? Does Bella seem like a stalker? **

**HE HE HE…..we'll soon find out **

**Kyla**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Goad

**A/n: Are ya'll tired of me yet? No, well, good, I'm in an extremely pissed off mood at the moment so forgive me when Edward takes it out on Bella's box...he he he.**

**Nothing like a 3 yr old throwing a tantrum in Walmart as your arch nemesis from High School watches with a knowing smirk. FML, seriously 22 yrs later and she still is a Royal Bitch.**

**A lot of you had some strong feelings about our dear little old Jasper from his big "revelation" last chapter. I must explain something...I am very, very pissed at Jasper in my other story, Just Out Of Reach (que shameless plug here) at the moment. Therefore, I am taking it out on poor AM's Jasper and making him a cockblocking, whiney, take it up the ass by my girlfriends strap on, jealous little bitch in this story;) Sorry Jasper lovers...I love him too...but not in this story;)**

**BTW, my JooR HooRs and Gents group on FB has changed to theonlykyla fanfiction group, so it now includes all of my stories...come over and hang out...or my ridiculously irrationally minded group, Random Ramblings of a Twisted Mind group...or come get some hug therapy at Dr. KylaMichelle Hugsalot group...FUCK ME I have a lot of damn groups.**

**I must thank my twifey, Lvntwilight09, for the awesome inspiration word of the day...it completely shaped this chapter...MASTURBATE!**

**Anywhoozle, I'm weirded out, tired, horny and pissed off...on with the show.**

**EPOV**

Bella's got me by the balls. And she doesn't even know it. Does she think that I don't do background checks on every employee? It's not like we deal with top-secret international spy stuff but damn, I'm a paranoid Mother Fucker when it comes to my company.

My dad wanted me to be a cardiologist like him but I don't like dealing with blood all that much, besides who wants to work sixteen hour shifts, nights and weekends, holidays, etc. Not me, that's who. So I went to Harvard Business School, got my masters so that I at least earned him that Ph.D to get him off my ass and started my own damn company.

But, I am digressing. Back to Bella.

She's squeaky fucking clean. But why the fuck does she have a folder of pictures of me on her laptop? And better yet, why the fuck does Jasper know about it?

Let's ask the source of this debauchery, shall we?

"Bella, would care to explain to me why you have a folder full of pictures of me on your personal laptop?" I leaned across my desk, tented my fingers and quirked my bitch brow at her.

She took a deep breath, narrowed her eyes at me and sat back in her chair before she started to speak, she opened and closed her eyes several times. It was almost like she was doing some form of yoga breathing. After about the third or fourth time, I yelled out, "Enough stalling, Bella, just tell me and let's get this over with."

Her eyes flew open and she glared right back at me, matching my stare. "Fine, Edward," she said through gritted teeth. "I was planning to tell you my whole story last night at dinner but since you thought that fucking 'contract' matter was more important, I wasn't able to." She was seething again. Damn, my ass puckered a little. Not that I was letting that happen again any time soon, that's for damn sure.

"Although, I hadn't planned on telling you about my picture folder, exactly. By the way, how do _you_ know about it?" She volleyed back at me, instantly turning the tables back to putting her in control.

"Jasper told me this morning." I swiftly replied.

"Fucking Alice," she murmured as she looked away.

Her hackles were up. Good, let's see if she can go toe to toe with the Master of Anger.

"Care to elaborate, Isabella?" I challenged her.

"It was masturbation material. There. Are you happy now?" She threw her hands in the air and slumped her shoulders as she closed her eyes again.

.Fuck? She masturbates to pictures of me. She couldn't possibly have nude photos of me.

"Explain, Bella. There are no nude photos of me circulating the internet, to my knowledge. I really, really _need_ to hear this story." Apparently, so does my cock, as the word masturbate had him at full-fucking-attention, again.

"Christ, Edward, we're seriously going to have this conversation before I've even had a proper cup of fucking coffee this morning?" She was tense, good. She was uncomfortable, good. She's vulnerable, good. Let's open this puppy and expose it all, right fucking now.

"Yes, Isabella, I think we are soooo having this conversation right now." Did that come across as immature? Fuck. I don't know what the hell has come over me but if my cock has it his way, we're going to be acting out those masturbation fantasies very quickly.

"Now, which pictures do you have and what exactly were you doing while viewing those pictures?" Oh yeah, let's get her to start talking dirty. I study her lips for a second. I love the way they look wrapped around my sex stick almost as much as I love the look of her pussy lips doing the same thing.

"Really, you want _an exact_ description?" She was catching on to my game. I silently starting praying to all that is Holy that she just goes along with it.

"Yes." It's all I can say as my brain is in masturbation overdrive in all the different ways she's imagined me taking her.

"Alright, well, there are various pictures of you in different suits from different events. Like the gray pin stripped suit and black tie that you wore in Cleveland. Or the solid black silk suit with the frosted pink tie that you wore to the Breast cancer benefit in New York. Or my all time favorite picture, you in the Michael Kors black tuxedo at the Children's Music Benefit in LA. The sun caught your hair just right and it was shining the most brilliant shade of copper. You also had a days worth of stubble on your jaw making your jawline look mouthwatering lickable." She didn't miss a beat, she never broke eye contact and I could see her chest start to rumble a little from the small pants that were taking over her body. Obviously the pictures made her horny.

Hell yes.

"Ms. Swan, why don't you come around here for a moment?" I softly motioned for her to come behind my desk.

She stood and walked towards me, taking the smallest steps possible as if she was seeking some friction between her thighs. I withheld the chuckle that was dying to break free from my mouth.

Bella looked down at me, eyes hooded, awaiting my direction. I was fist pumping in my head.

"Remove your dress and lie back on my desk." She readily complied and revealed to me her alabaster skin that was completely nude with the pull of that little silk tie.

Once she got settled back on the desk I slowly scooted my chair closer to get a good whiff of her aroused state.

Damn she smelled primed and ready to go. Down boy, she's got a show to perform for us first.

"Spread your legs, Isabella, show me what you did to the images of me in the gray pin stripped suit."

Oh fuck me, she grabbed her tit with one hand, kneading it, pulling it, rolling her nipple before pinching it over and over again. Her other hand snaked down her body, running a finger through her slit before spreading herself slightly and using her thumb to flick her swollen clit, harder and harder.

"Oh fuck, Edward, yes, right there..." she breathily moaned. I couldn't help it, my cock was about to reach Def-con five in my pants, so I unzipped and starting stroking it, to relieve some of the nuclear pressure.

"Yes, yes, Oh God, yes," she was panting and her hips were thrusting. She was getting close, I could tell. I was, too.

"STOP NOW, Isabella," My voice roared out into the vast expanse of the room.

"Ugh..." she squeaked out, stilling her hand and bringing it to rest on her belly.

I had to get my own breathing under control so that I could continue this little exercise.

Once I felt I could speak again, which was damn near impossible, as her pink pouting pussy was glorious display in front of me, I gave her the next task.

"Show me how you masturbated to the black silk suit," I withheld a groan as her feet came up to rest on the edge of the desk opening her body up to me further.

Her head went back, her chest arched up to the point her back was off the desktop and two of tiny fingers dived straight into the ripe and ready wetlands of her box. "Oh fuck Edward...deeper baby. Oh God yes, right there, fuck yes, more," she cried out as she added another finger to the fuck fest she was

performing for me.

And cue hand to cock strokage. I wasn't sure I'd be able to hold back my weeping appendage this time. But somehow I had too. I was dying to see what she had in store for the tuxedo photo.

I watched with rapt attention to her stroking a few more times and when the whimpers started flowing from her mouth I knew it had to stop, immediately or I wouldn't last.

I reached up and pulled her hand out of her pussy, holding those glistening digits directly in front of my face. She was slightly shaking with her need to release and being thwarted again.

Her chest was rising and falling as if she were close to a panic attack and while I watched her tits quivering atop her body, I leaned in and sucked those fingers into my mouth to suck every last ounce of her nectar from them. I couldn't stifle the moan though. No way, no how. That shit was that fucking good.

I licked her fingers clean, released her hand as I noticed her head straining to stay up watching me and her legs slightly folding in to gain some friction.

I quickly shoved her knees apart, running my hands soothingly up and down her inner thigh, never getting close enough for either of us, but enough to help keep her tense.

"Now, Isabella, for the grand finale. Me, in a tuxedo. Show me."

"Oh um well, I don't have my toys here so I'll need some assistance," She started making a move to sit up.

"What do you need?" I was so wound up so tight if she blew a breath on my cock I would spew all over her face.

"Um, your finger will work, I guess, I mean, if you don't mind helping me. But we'll need the lube," she called over her shoulder as I suddenly realized she was moving to her knees atop my motherfucking desk.

. Her pink puckered hole. In my face. Gleening with her pussy juice. In my face.

I licked my lips and reached into my side drawer removing the tube of lube. I wasted no time popping the cap and lubing up my pointer finger.

"What now?" I whispered.

"Oh, um...I guess place it at my hole, I'll work it in." She stammered out as I noticed one of her hands come up to slowly start rubbing her clit as she backed her ass up to my finger. She started rocking into my digit, pushing her tight little ass further and further down onto me.

"Fuck me, Edward...oh yes, so good...almost...I'm ready, go deeper," she breathed out as she pushed all the way back completely sucking my whole finger inside of her hot ass.

"Fuck," I whimpered out as my other hand was vigorously stroking my cock, my thumb swiping my precum to lubricate my shaft to get some serious leverage on my shaft. All that could be heard were the soft moans from her mouth and the continuous groans my throat was belting out.

FAP, moan. FAP, whimper. FAP, moan. FAP, whimper.

Over and over again. Finally, I couldn't take it any more and shoved my cock inside her open pussy. Both of us howling out loud at the instant connection.

My finger continued assaulting her ass as my dick pounded her flesh mercilessly and I could feel her finger frantically rubbing her clit.

I could tell we were seconds away as we both called out, "FUCK" at the same time and everything went white behind my eyes.

I collapsed on top of her as she fell to her tummy on the desk, both of us struggling to get air into our lungs.

I honestly do not recall an orgasm that intense, ever, in my life.

I reached up, grabbed her hair, turning her head to the side so she could see me.

"Mine...tonight, my bed, this ass," I wiggled my finger still lodged inside her, "this ass is mine to do with what I see fit. Understood?"

She nodded her head as best she could as I still had her hair in a death grip.

"No more masturbating, either. This pussy," I shoved my still semi-hard cock up into her a little deeper, "this pussy belongs to me and me alone. No toys, no fingers, no thigh friction. Understood?"

Again, she nodded as best she could.

"Good." I muttered out as the rest of my strength left me a shaking, exhausted mess of a man.

"So we're still on for Anger Management, then?" She chuckled out.

"Fuck yes, and I don't intend to graduate anytime soon," I mumbled against her back.

"Good." She said and I just knew she had a shit eating grin on her face.

"I can't believe you masturbated to my pictures." I let out with a loud laugh.

"Oh God, I'm going to kill Alice." She groaned.

Not me, I might even give the girl a raise.

**A/n: *wipes brow* Phew...FAVORITE CHAPTER EVER! This is by far the most fun I have ever had writing a chapter and I absolutely LOVE IT.**

**I hope that you all do to...I must admit...this shit got me hot...get those vibes restocked with fresh batteries ladies...I see A LOT of Anger Management classes ahead...**

**Please, Please, Please leave me some love and let me know what you think...pretty please *on knees with folded hands, batting eyelashes***

**'Til tomorrow my lovelies...**

**Kyla**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Wrought

**A/n: he he he….I'm so glad that last chapter was, um…well received…..he he he**

**So last night, as I'm lying in bed, trying to sleep, I had this overwhelming vision of Edward and Bella…and um…..butt secks…so yeah….we'll get there peeps….but I'm thinking it'll be ch 12. They got some other busyness to tend to first;)**

**THANK YOU all for loving, liking or tolerating this nonsense….it makes me happy and soothes my underlying fury…..and it sure beats the hell out of my RL right now, that's for sure.**

**BTW, have I mentioned that I'm seeing Jackson in 36 days….yep, even staying in the same hotel he is….wonder if I could convince him to act some of these scenes out with me? It's worth a shot, right?**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to a few of my most favorite people in the whole wide world….they love me, unconditionally. They support me, whole-heartedly. They just amaze me, daily.**

**Missus Robinson – my sistah soul mate. You complete me;)**

**Massy (reyes139) – you are the peanut butter to my jelly. I miss you, hurry home to me.**

**Bnjwl Fanficiton – you are my smut soul mate. I love the way our minds work together.**

**Catastrophia of Trinity – you are the yin to my yang – and yes, I planted a chip in your brain to get closer to Breachward;)**

**ButterflyBetty Cullen – my sistah from another mother. You pushed me to fly when I didn't know I had wings. You amaze me still and I will always "fan girl" you;)**

**Sandra – my avid reader – you make me laugh and make me strive to turn you onJ**

**And last but not least, Lvtwilight09 – my twifey – your support, love and encouragement knows no bounds. I love you.**

**Now…..on with the show….**

**EPOV**

I realized quickly that it was almost time for the other employees to start arriving for the workday and that Bella and I reeked of sex.

"Shower with me?" I asked, slowly removing my body from hers.

"You mean we have to move? I think my spine is the consistency of jello." She laughed.

I laughed, as I was having the same problem with putting my weight on my own noodle legs, too.

"Yes, Bella, we have a busy work day and as much as I'd like to smell my scent on you all day, we have meetings today." I ran my hands down her scintillating back, covered in moisture from both of our bodies, as I rested my hands on her ass cheeks, kneading them gently.

Oh the things I want to do to her body.

I had to stop that line of thinking. My cock was already starting to bob in approval of my plans for her ass. Down boy, it ain't time yet. I discreetly rubbed him a time or two, to settle him down, of course.

I helped Bella stand and she retrieved her dress then we walked together to the bathroom.

"I'm going to assume you have no problem showering with me, you know, as a means to conserve on water. And well, we do both have to shower." I had turned into a nervous nit-wit all of the sudden.

"No, showering together is fine. Besides, I've been dying to see how fabulous these dual jet heads feel."

Alrighty then, she's been fantasizing about my shower too. "Amazing," I look her up and down as she starts the water, "they feel amazing."

She turns back to me, "Are you ok? You seem a little out of sorts." She has a sincere look of concern on her face and her eyes are soft and kind.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to wrap my mind around what just happened out there." I pointed back towards my office with my thumb over my shoulder.

She blushed. It swept down her cheeks to her neck and then blossomed out across her mouthwatering tits.

And cue center stage where my cock is now doing its imitation of the penis to pussy mating call as it arched and bounced against my hip, thigh and belly.

"That was pretty spectacular, wasn't it?" Bella asks as she tests the water before stepping in, throwing her hair up in a mess on top of her head and before she looked at me over her shoulder.

"Wash my back, please?" her big doe eyes fluttered, as she feigned innocence while shaking her ass at me.

Fuck. Me.

I grab the body wash, lathered up my hands before I moved to stand directly behind her. I start at her shoulders and work my way around the front to her collarbone, then down to her breasts, massaging them thoroughly. "I think my tits are clean, Edward." She giggled as my hands continued kneading her soapy nipples.

"Edward," she warned as she pushed her ass back against my throbbing cock, "we don't have time for this." She all but whined as I scooted back to leave her ass hanging in the air and my hands moved down her sides to her hips.

"Please turn around Bella." I whispered in her ear. She slowly turned, looking up at me and I felt something stirring inside of me.

Something besides the harshness of the titanium rod I was sporting or the desire to take her against that wall.

Something fluttered in my belly….like, I don't know, butterflies and shit. Fuck.

I pulled her body flush with mine and moved my hands down to her ass, making sure they were completely washed cleaned.

"Can I have some body wash, please?" she asked by sticking her hand out. I picked it up, flipped the lid and poured some in her hand, never taking my eyes off her.

Something was shifting in this moment, I could just feel it. It was like an electric cord had come loose and there was the constant zap or zing noise floating in the air.

My hands moved around to her belly when I suddenly felt her hands moving across my chest, as she started cleaning me up. Soft touches here and there as our bodies were washed cleaned at the hands of the other.

Our hands were covering all of the skin except where we each wanted. Our breathing began to falter, our eyes met and I leaned down to kiss her.

Her soft lips melted into mine, as my arms wrapped her, bringing her tight against my body, both of us moaning as the kiss deepens.

Her hands found stock in my hair, forcing a tingle to erupt on my scalp. I pushed her back against the tile wall. She wrapped her legs around me as I reached between us, placing me cock at her entrance before she pulled up a bit no longer giving me access to her pussy.

"Bella, please?" I whimpered while I struggled to breathe, resting my forehead against her shoulder. I sounded utterly pathetic for some reason; I couldn't find it in me to care.

"Edward, look at me." She whispered as she fought for air. "I need more…not just …that," she motions with her forehead toward the office. Her eyes looking back and forth between mine for recognition.

"I need this," she places her hand over my chest where my heart should be.

In that moment, I understood the cackle of electricity zinging and zapping in the air. I had read about this. I had heard songs about this. But 'this' had never happened to me.

All I could to do was nod my head in agreement….I didn't think I had a voice that could speak. My heart felt as though it were about to take flight through my throat.

I lined myself up and she slowly sank down allowing me to fill her up completely. I kissed her, twirling her tongue smoothly around mine as I set a steady pace with my cock. Each upward thrust sent a jolt through my veins like my there was an electrical current pushing through me. I slowly increased the pace and had her pinned to the wall with my body as just my pelvis moved my cock in and out of her.

I could feel the electricity building. Gaining more force. Pushing with a deafening speed of strength.

I was on sensory overload for a moment as her hands tugged my hair; her tongue stroked mine, her heels dug into my ass and her pussy clamped down on my dick. The electric current zoomed from the tip of my head and shot out through my cock, fully charged and passing into Bella.

She screamed my name….and I cursed.

The white lightning behind my eyes flashed brighter this time and I felt her chest rising and falling with the beat of a race horse as her breathing was sporadic at best.

I slowly removed her body from around mine and bent forward, placing my hands on my knees. I felt like I'd just ran a five mile race.

She turned to rinse off and quickly stepped out of the shower.

I was too stunned to move. What the fuck just happened here? It felt like we had a moment but what did that mean?

All I knew in this moment was that I was totally addicted to this woman and in less than three days she had given me the best orgasms I'd ever had.

Moments passed as I finished rinsing off and heard the sounds of her preparing herself for the work day. No words spoken. Just the little zap, zing noises that felt like they were filling the room with a blasting current.

"Edward, do you want some coffee before your first meeting? Maybe some breakfast?" she called to me. Her voice seemed strange, almost cold and uncaring.

"Sure." I replied, though my own voice felt foreign and hoarse.

"Ok, you need to hurry your first meeting is in twenty minutes." Her voice was now all business and professional. Not a hint of having felt what I was still experiencing from our little shower escapade.

I shut off the water, grabbed a towel and dried off before grabbing a fresh suit from the closet. I quickly got redressed and started moving to my desk just as Ms. Swan came in with my coffee and bagel.

Bella flittered about the room, straightening things, moving things around, neither of us able to make eye contact with the other before a knock could be heard at the door.

"Come in," we both said in unison. She walked around the desk to stand at my hand, as I liked my assistants to do.

As the door opened, Bella and I stood side by side, the electric current zinging and zapping between the skin of our barely touching arms and legs.

We heard a sudden gasp and then Alice's voice zoomed through the room, "Jasper, you didn't tell me they were in love!"

OH. SHIT.

Bella and I turned and looked at one another. Pure fear on my face and blissful happiness on hers.

**A/n: dun dun dun…HE HE HE….yep, I'm evil, I know;)**

**I am hoping for another update tonight, it'll be late and it won't be a big one…..about this size, give or take.**

**Enjoy, Kyla**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Petulance

**A/n: I first need to reassure Bakergirl24 that this story will CONTINUE to be pure smut...I just 'enhanced' it a smidge with last chapter. But be completely assured that this story will not become a lovey-dovey love fest.**

**I am soooo in love with writing this story at the moment, even though it's consumed me and exhausting me to the point where I'm pumping gas in my car wondering how I can turn this scene into a part of the story, LOL.**

**Most of you are all on the fence with Alice. Just give her the benefit of a doubt, ok? I do NOT write my Alice's as the hyper little bouncy know it all that tends to happen so much. My Alice is a little exuberant, yes. But she's sassy, a little harsh and a kinky sex fiend. Period. Just give her a chance.**

**I expect some big revelations to occur in this chapter, let's just hope the characters play along with my plan. They certainly didn't in the last chapter...Edward took that shower scene down a whooole different path that I had in my head. JSYK.**

**I love you all and appreciate the reviews, favorites and alerts. We surpassed 300 reviews today and I am just ecstatic about that. You like me, you really, really like me. **

**Shout out: MACFAERIE, I am a little bit of a review whore but it's totally up to you if you wanna review every chapter and send me IM's...LOL.**

**AND, I need to give an extra shout out to Jamie Crabtree...I can't find your ff name, sorry but I FLOVE your long-ass, rambling reviews. I crack up and nod my head the whole time while reading them. Keep 'em coming girl;)**

**I keep forgetting to say a big THANK YOU to what obsession17 for the fuckawesome banner she made for AM. It's up on group page, theonlykyla fanfiction. It's awesome;)**

**Ok, now on with the show.**

EPOV

I just stared at Bella. I knew she could feel the fear radiating through me, as well. Her smile just grew and then that precious little giggle that made my cock sway came belting out of her mouth. It turned into a full blown belly laugh, roaring through her to the point that she had to bend over she was laughing so hard.

Finally, she quieted down enough to tend to the matter at hand. "Edward, calm the fuck down. You look like you're about to bust a vein out of your forehead. AND YOU," she turned and sauntered over to get right up into Alice's face. "Haven't you already done enough damage for one day? I mean, fuck, it's not even eighty-thirty in the morning yet and I've been dealing with the aftermath of hurricane Alice since I stepped foot into this building." She put her hands on her hips, huffed a loud breath and tapped her foot.

Fuck, she was so hot when she was being bitchy.

I finally got my senses about me and sat down in my chair to watch the show before speaking, "Could you ladies at least shut the door to my office before starting your war?" I tried to sound stern but my voice was still a little sketchy with all that happened in the last hour and a half.

"And you, Jasper, I specifically told you that I didn't want to see your face for the rest of the day." I said forcefully as he hid behind Alice before slowly backing out of the door.

"Stop, Jasper." Alice demanded. He stopped and slinked back behind the short little tyrant. She whispered something into his ear before side stepping Bella and moving towards my desk. "And you, he is a Vice President in this business and you are treating him like a mail room clerk. We need to sit down, the four of us, and work through a thing or two, understood?" Her eyes were on fire as she spoke to me in a manner I'm not accustomed too.

"Alice, it's ok, let's just go, now apparently is not a good time," Jasper whisper yelled at her while tugging on her arm. But she didn't move. She just stood there glaring at me as I felt the anger starting to seep through my body, once again.

"Look, Ms. Brandon," I made sure to let the pure ire flow through my tone, "I have already spoken to Mr. Whitlock this morning and heard what he had to say. Now, I have a very important meeting scheduled for this morning, so if you wouldn't mind, close the door behind you on your way out."

I dismissed her point blank and yet she still hadn't budge an inch. "Come on, Alice, let's just go." Jasper pleaded.

Bella moved around my desk to stand beside me, arms folded across her chest, making her tits stick out and look fabulous, pure her face was full of rage. Damn, she was fucking sexy and all mine.

"Mr. Cullen, I came here to straighten out a few things and I _will_ be heard." She moved to sit down in one of my chairs, pulling Jasper into the adjacent chair, as well.

"Look, _Alice,_ Mr. Cullen is a very busy man, we don't have time for any schedule deviations today. So please do as Mr. Cullen asked and leave this office now." Bella forced out of mouth through gritted teeth.

And that began the stare off between the two of them. Jasper and I looked between the two of them for several minutes before I'd had it.

"ENOUGH," I bellowed out, causing all three of them to jump a little. "Say what the fuck that you have to say and get back to work." My patience was hanging on by a thread and I could feel a full blown tantrum building in the base of my spine.

"Mr. Cullen, are you planning on avoiding Mr. Whitlock from here on out or will you get over this ridiculous grudge you have against him for getting poked by that slimeball, Riley?" She had a no nonsense, come and challenge me determination in her stature.

"What the fuck are you talking about Alice. I am not 'avoiding' Mr. Whitlock, professionally. I have been seeking distance from him personally to allow the transition for both of us to get back into a strictly business role with one another." I paused and pushed my chair back from my desk, glancing at Bella as she nodded for me to continue, I turned back to Alice. Jasper sat in the chair with his chin on his chest. He was being a douche baby and having his girlfriend fight his battles for him.

"But, since you bring it up, he is the one that has refused the roles between us to return to a business like nature. Therefore, I _have_ been dismissing him from my presence, as I _do_ have a company to run."

I sat back in my seat with a smug grin in place.

"Well, Mr. Cullen," she said as if my name caused a bad taste in her mouth, "He _has _been attempting to return to business as normal, however, every time he should be involved in business matters you dismiss him in favor of having Bella join you."

Now the pieces were clicking in my oversexed brain. Jasper was worried about his damn job. Phesh, he's been with me since I opened the doors for the first time. I'm not an idiot, I wouldn't fire him just because he let a manwhore fuck him. That was his mistake to live with, not mine.

"That's what all this is about, Jasper? You've been worried about your fucking job?" I inquired, as he refused to look up at me.

"Answer me, Jasper Whitlock." I growled at him.

He slowly look lifted his eyes to look at me while nodding his head.

"Explain, Jasper." Alice started to speak before I threw my hand up, "No, Alice, he needs to speak for himself, he's a grown ass man." Her mouth opened and closed before she finally relented and scooted back in her seat, motioning for him to speak.

"Well, Edward, for the past two weeks you've shut me out of every single meeting that I should have been in, choosing to take Bella instead. You've had private meeting and pow-wow's with her about projects that are directly under my supervision." He paused and gave a quick glance to Bella, who was still standing there in a defensive posture.

"And, well, I um...I was worried that she had you bamboozled by her tight skirts, see through tops and perky tits..." he said quietly, as if ashamed for that line of thinking.

Fuck, he was partially right. I had been choosing to work more closely with Bella instead of him. Because I had been angry with him for the whole Riley fiasco as well as the Alice blow job but mostly just because I felt so much better when Bella was around. I was so much more productive these days with her by my side. As well as I rarely, if ever, lost my temper in the meetings that she attended with me.

"Okay, Jasper. Let's get something straight. I have no intentions of replacing you or firing you. Yes, I have been working more closely with Ms. Swan, we are a good team and have been able to accomplish almost twice the work that you and I normally do. However, I can assure you that I have NOT been 'bamboozled' as you say." Alice snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Something to add, Ms. Brandon?" I was not going to have her belittling Bella in my presence.

"Really, Edward? You aren't the least bit smitten with the endearing Ms. Swan? Because that's not how it seems to everyone in the entire office and least of all to me." Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she looked between Bella and I shaking her head.

"Alice, the nature of my relationship with Ms. Swan is personal, until made publicly known. You should worry more about being seen with Mr. Whitlock's cock shoved down your throat that what does or does not happen between Bella and I, at this point." There, put that in your pipe and smoke it, short stuff.

A broad grin broke out across her face, "You saw that huh? I wondered if you'd enjoy the show as I do so love an audience." She giggled and I could see Bella stifling a giggle as well.

I turned and shot a glare at Bella before returning to the matter at hand. "Be that as it may, Alice, that type of behavior is best left to take place behind locked doors and not in the middle of the interview process."

"Whatever, Mr. 'and wear the red dress' Cullen." Her eyes gleamed with a sense of victory.

"Jasper, I do believe that you need to put some boundaries in place for Ms. Brandon. And I would advise you to remember a rule of confidentiality that is expected, as my Vice President."

"Damn, Edward, are you sure you don't need to have me sign a 'contract' so you can try and control me too? Or is that plug to far up your ass, still?" Alice smirked, full of sass, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"ENOUGH. I've had enough. Obviously, I will have to speak with Ms. Swan about the privacy issues of our personal relationship. Jasper, I expect you to put a lid on the workings of Ms. Brandon's mouth as well as the loose lips that you seemed to have grown. Now, out of my office, both of you." I ordered, as I pointed to the door.

Alice broke out into a fit of laughter, mumbling something about having the stick removed from my ass and a cold day in hell before a man controls her...and Jasper just followed quietly behind her.

Once the door was shut, Bella immediately moved to lock the door as I called out to her, "Bella, Mr. Jenks is due any moment. Go outside and inform Lauren that he will need to wait ten minutes as I am on an international conference call, then you will bring the items needed for the meeting in here. And when you return, you will lay across my desk with that lily white ass shining for me, do you understand?"

I did not relish punishing Bella, but I cannot allow this moment to go without teaching Bella why confidentiality is ever so important to me.

"Yes, sir." Bella answered then turned and left my office. She returned a few minutes later, laid her things out on the small conference table before coming around my desk, hiking up her dress and laying down on her stomach.

"Put your hands up by your ears and hold on to the lip of the desk, and you better not make a sound, do you hear me?" She nodded in understanding as I rubbed my hands together, warming them up.

My hand came down in a swift motion, swatting the apple of her left ass cheek. Repeating on the other cheek until she had received five whacks on each. Her white ass were now a nice shade of pink and I knew sitting in this meeting for the next two hours would not allow her to forget what she'd done.

She whimpered a little as she stood and let the silk dress flow back to position clinging to the curve of her ass. "I am sorry, Edward." She said with a hint of tears in her eyes.

"I believe you, Bella, but this is exactly why I have the rules in place that I do. Now, we will discuss all of this tonight, as planned, yes?" She nodded in confirmation.

"Come here," I pulled her arms to bring her up against my body. "I don't enjoy that type of thing but sometimes, it seems the only way to get through to someone. Please don't make it a regular habit," I implored her with my eyes to see my sincerity.

She nodded again as I leaned down to kiss her, showing her I didn't like hurting her but I also didn't like being hurt. I slowly pulled back from the kiss. Watching her for a few seconds before I reminded her, "Besides, tonight that ass is mine, I'd rather it not be to sore to take what I've got in mind."

Her eyes grew wide and a mischievous grin broke out on her face, "Fuck, now you're gonna own my ass, aren't you?"

To which I just grinned and said, "Yep, you knew I was going to all along."

**A/n: So um, there ya have it...now you know what Jasper's problem was...and I hope that some of you have changed your mind about Alice...cuz I kinda fell in love with her for a moment in this chapter;)**

**No smut in this one, sorry but really we needed a chapter smut free as I've given you two giant chapters filled with some of my best smut ever back to back haven't I?**

**I promise, the next chapter will be a little talk and a lot of smut, smut, smut;)**

**However, you will most likely have to wait until tomorrow afternoon for the next chapter. So please be patient:):):)**

**Until then...leave me some love, please;)**

**Kyla**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Raging**

**A/n: Wow, you all really, really hate Alice….and really dislike wimpy Jasper….not sure what I think about all that….or even what to do about it…..hmmmmm (ponders future chapters).**

**So, I think I need to clear something up…..Edward is not a Dom…he just has a dominating personality. He won't turn into a "fifty" or anything of that nature. He is learning to be submissive, as per ch 8 revealed. The key will be for him to learn to balance those opposite ends of the spectrum…which is kind of what threw him off in ch 10, IMO.**

**I need to give a huge HAPPY BIRTHDAY shout out to my new bestest friend, JAMIE. Coolest chic ever;) I wanna be as cool as she is when I grow up…tongue and navel piercings, YOU ROCK WOMAN****J****I'm a wimp and only have my nose pierced. But I do have three tattoos….and counting.**

**PJ littlefoot – I'll be at the 100Monkeys show in Dallas on Aug6th….me, ButterflyBetty Cullen, Lvntwilight09 and Sandra Madril are road tripping up to the big D and hitting up the show. CANNOT WAIT! 34 days;)**

**I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE for the delay in this chapter. RL has been a complete and total bitch for the past 72 hrs...toppled with unending fucking drama...and my contemplation of leaving the fandom all together. (THAT was exhaustion talking, I could NEVER really leave) I'm shooting to update no less than 2 chapters today and at least 2 tomorrow...and...I see this ending in about the 18-20 chapter range. This _was_ only supposed to be a one shot and wow...we're at ch 12...BUT never fear, I have at least 3 more stories in the works, more of Just More and of course, JooR.**

**THANK YOU for reading, reviewing and alerting this story. I greatly appreciate it and am humbled by it, too.**

**I am NOT SMeyer and will not make a dime off this ditty…..and I'm sure she'd blush sixteen shades of red if she knew what these two were up too;)**

**EPOV**

We didn't have much time for anything but business the rest of the day, but I didn't want the work day to come to a close before I addressed something with Jasper. When I instructed Bella to let him know not to leave for the day until he had spoken to me, Bella appeared nervous and questioned if I was okay.

"Yes, I just need to speak with him." I knew she was curious but really, this was between Jasper and I.

A little after six pm Jasper knocked on my door. "Come in, Jasper" I called to him.

"Hey, Bella told me you wanted to talk to me." He tentatively walked to my desk and took a chair. "What's up?"

"Jasper, there's some things we need to clear up and get back on the same page about." I paused to gauge his reaction only to see him stiffen up in his seat. "First off, the way that Alice spoke to me today was completely unacceptable. I expect you to clear that matter up immediately or she will be gone, regardless of your relationship with her. Is that crystal clear?" He knew by the tone of my voice there was no room for hesitation. "Yes, Edward, I've already spoken to her about it."

"Now, would you care to explain to me exactly why you felt like you couldn't speak to me about your concerns regarding your job?" I went silent, showing no emotion on my face.

He drew in a deep breath and released it before wiping his palms down his thighs. "I _have_ tried to address them with you, Edward. But you have completely shut me down or out for the past month. You left for New York on a two week trip without so much as a goodbye. The only contact we had while you were away was the various work emails that you sent me or the faxes that I received." He was shaking and visibly upset but I was still too angry to show any empathy to him.

"Then, you and Bella started to become inseparable. I knew the moment you saw her that she had you hook, line and sinker. She is _exactly_ what you have been pining for these last five years. And I just worried that because of that fact that there would be no need for me anymore." He lowered his eyes and fiddled with an imaginary string on his suit jacket.

He finally looked up at me, hesitating briefly before he continued, "I've been trying to discuss my fears and concerns about what I know about her and her obvious obsession with you, specifically _because _you are working so closely with her. You've been bringing her into the inner folds and workings of the company. Whereas before I was the only person you trusted in that capacity. I was afraid that you had been blinded by your feelings for her and not able to see how it looks on the outside." I started to speak but he put a hand up, "Please let me finish." I nodded in concession and he continued.

"I want nothing more than for you to be happy, Edward. I truly do want you to get what your heart desires. We both knew this thing," he gestured between the two of us, " was basically to scratch an itch. We were both lonely, we have a certain chemistry but we weren't in love and we both wanted a traditional family life." We stared at each other for a few moments, both of our faces softened as memories replayed behind both of our eyes over the past two years we'd shared together.

"You've always been so paranoid when it comes to this business," he closed his eyes and cleared his throat. "I completely understand why, after what happened with Riley and Victoria, as well as with that stunt Tanya pulled on Garrett. You don't want to lose what you've worked so hard to build. I get that, hell, I've helped you build it brick by brick. I just want you to be as informed about Bella as possible. Period."

I sat back in my chair and slumped my shoulders, feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders. I was a paranoid motherfucker, especially when it came to my company. It was the main reason that none of my previous relationships had worked out. I just didn't trust any one of them enough to put my future on the line for them. But Bella, well, she wasn't like the rest of them.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I spoke. "Jasper, I appreciate you worrying about what's occurred between Bella and I but I can assure you, she is on the up and up. I have had her thoroughly checked out. You know this about me, I would never just let her in without knowing exactly who she is.

And as for her 'obsession' with me, she told me all about it," I paused and chuckled thinking about the picture debacle and the sweet reward I got in finding out that tidbit of information. "Well, except for the pictures that you informed me off." He looked at me thoroughly confused at my amusement.

I waved a hand through the air as I attempted and failed to wave off the porn running through my head of her masturbating on my desk, "Regardless, I trusted Bella implicitly. She had given me no reason not to until Alice opened her mouth this morning. Now, I am back to square one with her. So would you care to elaborate on how that whole scenario came about?"

A look of regret passed over his face before he spoke, "I needed to look something up for research the other night and had left my laptop at the office. Alice was using hers and told me to just go get Bella's off her desk. I saw the folder on her desk top 'EAMC' and I was curious, knowing that it was your initials. When I saw the pictures, I asked Alice about it and she laughed saying it was her 'jilling off' material." He looked embarrassed and I was curious as to why he would be embarrassed.

"Jasper?" I questioned. He wouldn't look up at me and his face was red. "Jasper, you will tell me."

"Um...they are magnificent pictures of you Edward, and well, I might have jacked off to them, too." He timidly admitted.

I let loose a laugh and it startled him causing him to jump slightly. "You can't be serious, Jasper. I mean, how many times over the past two years have you seen me naked, I've had my cock shoved up or in every orifice you have and you still felt the need to jack off to my picture?" I couldn't contain my amusement.

"Well, yeah, Edward, you _are_ a hot piece of ass," he teased back.

"Be that as it may, I would appreciate it if you didn't try to underhand Bella any further. Understood?"

I would not tolerate either him nor Alice trying to sully my blossoming whatever it was with her.

"Yes, Edward. I only did that out of my care and concern for you. If you assure me that you trust her, then I trust your decision."

Finally, the confident and understated Jasper I knew was sitting before me again. "Good, now let's wrap this up. I trust that you've gotten your belongings out of the apartment as I'd really like to go home tonight." He nodded and smiled. "Hot date with Ms. Swan tonight?" He tried to stifle a giggle.

"Personal and none of your business, obviously, Jasper." I quipped at him, ready to get out of the office. I shut down my computer and put away some files in my briefcase. "Goodnight, Jasper."

He stood to leave, as he walked to the door he turned back, "For the record, I'm really sorry about the whole Riley situation." I nodded as he turned to leave, as Bella came walking in directly after.

"All done for the day?" She inquired with a hint of excitement on her face.

"Yes, let's get the hell out of here. I expect that you know where I live?" She nodded and I pulled her to me, wrapping my hands around her ass as her hands rested across my chest. "Good, now go home and pack a weekend bag, nothing fancy as I expect we'll be staying in for the most part. I'll expect you around seven-thirty for dinner." Her eyes danced as I leaned down to give her a soft kiss and her body leaned into mine. My cock immediately sounded the 'Bella's pussy within missile range' signal and I felt him straining against my zipper. Down boy, you'll get plenty of playtime tonight, I reminded my cock. He certainly didn't care, as he continued to relish in the feel of her hot heat inches away.

"Sounds like a plan, Edward. Would you like me to cook or did you have something else in mind?" And this is why I was growing evermore fond of Ms. Swan, she was always anticipating my needs and somehow knew what I wanted or needed. "Well, I was planning to order in but if you'd like to cook, I wouldn't be opposed to that." She giggled that glorious fucking giggle, "Of course you wouldn't. Okay, I'll stop at the store and pick up a few things. Anything in particular that you'd like me to cook?"

My cock was hard as steel as I tightened my grip on her and she plastered my chin and jaw line with little kisses. "Nothing to time consuming, so whatever you'd like to cook is fine with me, though I'm in a pasta sort of mood." She softly moaned and moved her mouth around to my neck and ear lobe.

I used the opportunity to pelt her neck and collarbone with my own tongue lashing. As seemed to be the usual with me and Bella we were quickly panting and insane with desire. I wanted her again, but I wanted her in my home, in my bed, across my kitchen table, not my office.

I pulled back as we both stood there panting, both of our eyes completely hooded with lust and our bodies on fire. "Fuck, Bella, you're driving me insane." I breathed out through the gasps for breathe.

She rested her forehead on my chest and whimpered, "You do the same to me, Edward."

We stood there for a few minutes, my cock shaking his fist at me for cockblocking him, and I reminded him again, that good things come to those that wait.

"We should go, it's almost seven now. How much time will you need to shop?" I asked Bella as I moved to get my briefcase then my phone and keys from my drawer.

"Not long, I can be there by eight or so." I shut and locked my office door then walked Bella through the lobby to the elevators. I led her to her car, gave her a chaste kiss and made my way to my car.

Once I got home I surveyed the apartment seeing the various places that would need to be reorganized or redecorated, I made a mental note to call my mom tomorrow. She loved to decorate and she's been itching to get in here for awhile. I might as well let her, since it is kind of a fresh start for me.

I made my way to the master bedroom, removed my clothes and got the shower ready. I couldn't wait to get Bella in my shower, soon. I had four shower heads, a built in seat and had a steel handle bar built in to the ceiling of the shower as something for someone to hold on to...and I couldn't wait to see Bella holding on to it as I pounded into her.

Fuck, now I'm sporting a stiffy. I looked down at my cock and thought to myself, really? I can't even think about Bella naked or in fantasy before I had to scurry off and beat the boner. I showered quickly after coming so hard I had to grab the handle above to stay upright. My cock thanked me by moving to half mast formation.

Thank fuck, I didn't want to be assault her the minute she walked in the door. I was starving for some home cooked food and Bella and I needed to have a lengthy conversation with our clothes on, unfortunately.

I made my way to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of wine from the wine cabinet and went about fixing myself a glass before turning on the stereo.

Just as I was about to sit down there was a buzz at the door alerting me to Bella's arrival. I made my way out the front door to the penthouse elevator, assuming she would have her arms full between her bag and groceries.

The elevator dinged, the doors slid open and I had to catch my breath. She was stunning. And completely weighed down in bags.

I snorted, "Did you buy out the whole store for one meal?" She gave me a bitch brow and said, "Are you just going to stand there watching me or help me?"

"I don't know, you are quite alluring when you are frustrated." I couldn't help the smirk or the intense ogling of her as she attempted to move past me.

"Stop, Bella, I was just kidding, let me take those." I reached for the bags and she loaded me down. "Jesus, Bella, what the fuck did you buy?" I asked as I eyed a few of the contents in the bag filled with enough food for a week.

"Well, if I'm staying the weekend, which I presume I am, we need to eat." I quirked my eyebrow at her. "Food, Edward, you truly are as pervy as you come across aren't you?" She laughed and opened my apartment door as if she'd been here before.

"You were the one who demanded it before, not I...so what was I supposed to think?" I retorted.

"Food, Edward. You'll need to keep your energy up for the various activities I'm sure you'll be participating in." She smiled at me and it was brilliant. I quite liked the look of happiness on her face and found myself genuinely smiling back at her.

She followed me to the kitchen as I began placing the bags on the counter. "I just figured if you didn't have food in the house for a meal tonight, you might not have staples for the weekend. Besides, I like to cook and very rarely get to do so for just me and Alice."

I leaned over and kissed her cheek, "That was very thoughtful of you, Bella. And yes, I needed food in the house, since I haven't stayed here all week I didn't have Irina stock the fridge as usual."

I watched as she took various items from the bags placing them in groups of how they would be cooked. She set the Marshmallow fluff, caramel sauce, a cucumber and a whip cream spray can together, which seemed odd. She giggled as she saw what I was staring at. I scratched my head, "That's a rather odd combination, Bella."

"Oh, I know, but I promise you'll enjoy each and everyone of them in a multitude of different ways." She gave me a knowing look and burst out laughing. I still didn't understand so I stood there looking at her while she cracked the fuck up. "I still don't understand, Bella."

She stopped putting things away in the fridge, turned to me crossing her arms against her chest and smirked, "A poor girls sex toy menagerie." A light bulb went off in my head. "Holy Fuck, you are as kinky as I thought." I quickly crossed the kitchen to smash my body into hers forcing her back to hit the fridge. "A cucumber Bella? What, my monster cock isn't enough for you?"

She rolled her eyes and smirked, "Yes, but since you enjoyed your little 'show' so much I thought that you might like another one." I crashed my mouth down on hers, picking her up and setting her on the counter. Her hot box was smoldering with heat and my cock was honing in on the source of that warmth.

I started grinding on her, throwing all my plans out the window. I had to have her now, in my kitchen, as I released the tie on my lounge pants and allowed my cock to bob and weave in excitement of being set free.

"Well, hello there. Mr. Happy is ready to play again, is he?" She giggled while licking her lips and eyeing my long, stiff bobbing cock.

"Mr. Happy?" I questioned.

"Yep, he is always so happy to see me and now that we've gotten up close and personal, it just seemed appropriate to name him." She suddenly shifted here eyes between mine and my cock.

"I see, well, maybe you should greet him properly with a kiss." I teased.

"Gladly," she responded, pushing me back by my chest, sliding down off the counter top and dropping to her knees. In two point two seconds she had her hands around my thighs, my cock down my her throat and me ready to jizz before I even knew what hit me. She wrapped those lips around my cock, ran her tongue around my shaft and went to town bobbing up and down on my meat.

"Fuck, Bella. Mr. Happy loves the way you say hello." I gushed out, moving my hand to her hair, taking over and guiding her mouth, as my hips started to join in, too. "I love the way my cock feels in your hot little mouth. You like sucking my cock, Bella?" She moaned around my dick, causing a tidal wave of tingles to warm up my body and set the coils in my abdomen ablaze.

"Fuck. Suck it good, a proper introduction is a sign of good manners." She opened her throat and felt the tip of my cock hit the back of her tongue. At that point there was no stopping the explosion I left there as my cum spewed forth. She swallowed every drop and grinned around my slowly deflating shaft. She looked up at me, big brown eyes full of lust, "Was that a proper hello?"

"Fuck yes, and don't think he won't expect that every time you walk in the room now, either." I panted out, trying to catch my breath from that mind blowing experience.

"I'll be sure to duly note that as an acceptable greeting." She said with a smile as I helped her to her feet. I pulled her into my arms and whispered in her ear, "How does Lucy Diamond like to be greeted?"

"Who?" she asked as she moved back a little to get a look at my face.

"Lucy Diamond, your pussy." As if it were a well known fact that her pussy had a name.

"And when exactly did you decide to name my pussy and where the fuck did Lucy Diamond come from?" She giggled and moved her hands around my neck, playing with the hair at the nape.

"Well, it only seems fitting that I get to name her as you've named my penis. And Lucy Diamond... because, for one, you have some explaining to do and two, whenever I see your glorious pussy, it's glistening like a diamond, on top of the fact that it makes Mr. Happy as hard as a diamond whenever he's in the general vicinity of your pussy."

She burst out laughing, the feel of her laughter vibrating across my chest as I had her crushed up against mine, causing me to moan at the wave of flames that it set off in my own chest.

"Don't laugh, Isabella. I didn't laugh at you naming my cock after a cartoon character." I tried with all of my might not to let my amusement show on my face. But I failed, miserably.

I watched her eyes twinkle as we laughed together and a bubble of hope floated through out my chest, whispering, 'You've found her, she's the one'.

God, I could only hope.

**A/n: Soooo there ya have it, chapter 12. I know, I know, I know, I promised buttsecks...but Jasper and Edward hijacked the beginning of this chapter and just took the fuck over. But it needed to happen...honestly. Hopefully, Jasper has redeemed himself, somewhat for his spineless behavior earlier... he sorta has to me.**

**Soooo, what do you think of their genitalia names? I cracked the fuck up when Edward told me what he'd named her pussy. That was 100% his idea, not mine...trust me, I'm still laughing a little.**

**They have a whole weekend to get through...and I'm hoping to get the whole weekend posted in 3 chapters over this weekend since I have Monday off work. I was going to try and post 2 chapter's tonight but this one wore me out. So, look for possibly three updates tomorrow. They won't be this long, though. We'll be back to the regular 1500k worded chapters, hopefully. We'll see. (PORN WARNING AHEAD (did that peak your interest) A WEEKEND OF SMUT!)**

**Thanks for hanging w/ me even though I took two days off to deal with RL, which sux ass btw.**

**Leave me some love or as a "A" anonymously flamed me last chapter, leave me some hate.**

****SIDE NOTE: TO "A"...Edward was FAR from a pussy last chapter, he went toe to toe with Alice...****

**Til later...Kyla**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13 Impassioned

**A/n: I woke up this morning, after an extremely restful night of sleep (Thank Goodness) and my inbox was filled with happiness;) THANK YOU SO MUCH to all who continue to read, review and put me on alerts. You will never know how giddy I get and how I squeal and laugh over your reviews.**

**Shout Out to KitKat681 – YES, Alice DID watch Jasper jacking off to Edward's pictures, she's a kinky bitch that way...and then properly fucked him for doing it;) **

**Mr. Happy and Lucy Diamond are thoroughly pleased that they were received so well, LOL;)**

**Seriously, I've had an extremely volatile and roller-coaster of emotionally charged week and last chapters reviews were like a huge sigh of relief and breathe of fresh air for me. (wipes a tear) I am truly grateful for all the support and love this story has received. It's shown that writing on the fly is so much fun and look at the debauchery it leads to...he he he**

**I need to thank Lvntwilight09 and Bnjwl for their assistance with the perviliscious depths of their minds...you both fuel my porn-filled mind to reach greater heights of wickedness;)**

**My Massy's HOME, FINALLY after leaving me for vacation forever ago. I've missed you more than words can express and it saddens me that I've been on this journey without you so far. But you are here now and I can't wait to have you jump into it with me. MY BEST FRIEND FOR LIFE:):):)**

**Now...on to Friday night/Saturday morning of the smut-fest;) Oh and I'm not SM and make no money from writing this porn (sadly)...**

EPOV

An overwhelming feeling of raging lust swept through my body as Bella and I kissed and petted and groped while preparing dinner together. I had yet to give Lucy Diamond a proper greeting and my mouth was watering with ideas of where I wanted to make the introduction. Bella's voice brought me out of my revelry. "Do you want to eat out on the balcony? It's a beautiful night."

Fuck me, did she just ask me to eat her out on the balcony? Perfect idea...and shwing, cock rise-age has commenced. Down boy, it's the tongues turn. But I promise to make it up to you later.

"I would love too. How much longer til we need to tend to any of that?" I pointed to the pans on the stove. "Oh, well, the water still has to boil for the pasta and the sauce needs to simmer, so at least fifteen to thirty minutes." She stated while looking at me over her shoulder.

"Perfect," I said as I turned her around to face me and threw her over my shoulder walking swiftly towards the french doors leading to the patio. Bella squealed and started giggling, "What are you doing Edward, put me down." She squirmed trying to get down but I held on even tighter.

Once I got us outside, I put her down just beside the rail overlooking the skyline that was lit up brilliantly. "Bella, you are making me seem as though I don't have good manners," I said to her as I raised an eyebrow to her.

"What do you mean?" She chortled. I eyed her crotch, licked my lips and looked up to her eyes. "Oh," she replied with a wisp of breathlessness to her voice. "Oh, greetings...you and," she points down to her crotch, "Lucy Diamond..." she suddenly took on a hint of shyness as she watched me unbuttoning her jeans. "Yeah, you should say hi to her," her eyes rolled into the back of her head as my hand snacked inside and cupped her soaking wet mound. I growled and pushed her jeans and cloth called underwear down off her legs, "kick off your shoes Bella, I need these clothes completely off your body for a proper salutation." She wasted no time in toeing off her shoes, bent over to remove her socks and then stood up waiting for me to finish my part. I yanked her jeans down her ankles, lifting each foot to pull them off, as her arousal hit my nose. "Fuck, Bella, you smell downright delicious." I moaned and ran my nose up her thigh before standing back up.

"You are still quite overdressed, as I need to meet Myrtle and Ethel, as well." I wanted her nude body to explore with licks, bites and tastes in this charged atmosphere.

She suddenly laughed out, "Really, Edward? Myrtle and Ethel? What are you one hundred and seven years old?" She looked at me incredulously.

"No, but wasn't Ethel Lucy's best friend? And Myrtle just seemed to go along well with the other two names." I retorted.

Her t-shirt and hoodie were disposed of leaving those magnificent tits shining brightly against the dark night sky. "Gorgeous girls you've got there," I said as I palmed them both. "Nice to meet you, ladies," I said before leaning down to lick around the nipple of one, running my tongue against the freshly pimpled skin of her aureola. I sucked the taut flesh into my mouth and milked it with my mouth, both of us moaning. I pulled back and lightly bit the tip before looking up at Bella, who was watching me with a wicked gleam in her eyes. I moved to the other breast and repeated the same action, my cock cursing me as he was beating on the door of his locked cage while I played with his new friends.

"Myrtle and Ethel are completely happy with their greetings," just so you know, but Lucy is feeling a bit neglected." Bella's voice danced with laughter as she gave me a pouty face.

"Well, we can't have that now, can we? She _is_ the main attraction after all, isn't she?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "Yes, she does so enjoy the attention."

"Lean back into the rail, put your arms out and snake them around the top one, Bella, then hold on, okay?" She looked back and eyed me nervously, "Hold on? You aren't going to chuck me over the side, ten stories up, buck naked are you?" I dropped to my knees

"No, I am going to give Lucy Diamond a proper and thoroughly detailed greeting, now hold the fuck on." I put one of her legs over my shoulder as she did as I asked and wrapped her arms around the rail just in time for me to pull her other leg over my shoulder.

"Hello, Lucy Diamond," I whispered as my nose inhaled deeply, then leaned in running my tongue one long stroke up through her folds. Bella's breath hitched and I felt her body jerk up to I tightened my grip on her thighs. I started long stroking through her folds, lapping up the wetness that was spilling from her body like I was a dying man and her pussy juice was the cure for my ills.

"Fuck, Lucy Diamond is very pleased to meet you," Bella's husky voice called into the night air. I took in the sight of her as I continued my tongue lashing, her back was arch with Myrtle and Ethel on full alert protruding into the dark sky, her body completely suspended in air as I held her up.

I rested her leg on my shoulder and moved my left hand around to pull her folds back revealing that glistening juice box to me. "Lucy, you are positively sparkling tonight," I announced, "and I can't wait to greet your little hidden Pearl, either." And with that said, I took her clit in between my teeth and pulled hard as Bella screamed out in pleasure. "Fuck, yes."

I sucked it gently before releasing it to move my tongue to her treasure box, slowly working my tongue in deeper and deeper with each thrust. I felt her pussy lips quiver as delicious moans and whimpers escaped her mouth.

"More, Edward, so close, oh fuck yes, right there," she gushed trying to stay coherent. I released her pussy lips with my hand, gripped her thighs tightly and dove my head in between her thighs burying my head as deep between them as I could get them. I moaned as I felt her tighten up, the tale-tell sign that her orgasm was close, and I wanted it all over my face and tongue.

"Edwardddddddddd, yes, yes, hmmmmmmmmmmm," she cried as her body convulsed and throbbed and squirmed in my hands as I lapped and thrusted my tongue against the walls of her pussy and drank it all in. I savored the flavor and slowly brought her down from her high as she shivered and hissed.

I pulled back, slightly, "Now that was a proper greeting." I rubbed my hands up and down her thighs as her eyes slowly opened and came into focus.

"Um, yeah, it was," she mumbled, still trying to catch her breath and become coherent again.

I chuckled and set her feet back down as I stood and helped her untangle her arms from the rails, catching her before she fell to the ground on her unsteady feet. "I'm trusting that made up for the delay in the greeting?" I quizzed her, holding her in arms before moving us to the closest chaise lounge.

She nodded her head allowing her hair to fluff around her face before pulling back to look me in the eyes, "Best greeting ever. I think Lucy Diamond my demand a repeat performance upon arrival as well."

Her eyes were afire and she brought her lips up to mine as she turned to straddle me. "Perhaps we should introduce Mr. Happy and Lucy Diamond, personally." She pressed her lips to mine, licking my bottom lip as I opened my mouth allowing her entrance. Our tongues fighting for dominance as she settled her throbbing pussy directly over my aching cock as we took to grinding our bodies together.

Reluctantly, I pulled back. "Bella, we must eat, we'll need our strength for the activities I have planned for later." She sat back a bit, "I am hungry for some food," she whined and pouted, knowing that the ache she was feeling would take a back seat for now. "Trust me, Mr. Happy, isn't so happy with either of us at the moment." I hissed as she palmed him through my pants. "My poor baby, I'll make it up to him, I promise." She gave him a squeeze and scooted off my legs, holding her hand out to me.

She moved to retrieve her clothes, "Don't Bella, here try this," I swiftly pulled my own t-shirt over my head, handing it to her. I'd been dying to see her in my clothes. She giggled and put it on, shaking her ass at me. "Better?" She teased. I growled and grabbed her arms, kissing her nose.

We walked back into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. She quickly set about preparing the spaghetti as I finished getting all of the salad stuff put together. She put the bread in the oven as I set the table.

"I could get used to this, Bella." I said as I stood staring at her cooking, in my t-shirt, in my kitchen. I hadn't felt this at peace in as long as I could remember.

"Mmmm, it is nice, isn't it?" She hummed back at me with a sweet smile on her face.

Once we got the food to the table and sat down to eat, I watched her with rapt attention, taking in her every move and look. "Bella, what do you want out of life?"

She paused the bite she was about to take and stared at me before setting her fork down. "Where do I even start to answer that question, Edward?" she let out a small laugh.

"I want to make the most out life that I can. I watched my parents settle for what came easy instead of working harder to achieve what they really wanted. I refuse to let my life end that way." She paused and intensified her stare at me, her eyes jumping with excitement, "I want my own business. I want love, marriage, happiness. I want you." She stated matter of fact.

"What type of business do you want to run, Bella?" She had piqued my curiosity. Her mind was brilliant, this I already knew. But she'd never really opened up this much to me before so I was going to explore it.

"Alice and I have a business plan that we devised in college. You see, Alice is a natural designer and I love the marketing side of it, so we're going to create our own brand of personalized lingerie. We want to create our show room where clients come in for measurements, fabric choice and color, then they'll choose a design. Once that's all done their products will be made exclusively for them."

I was blown away as she talked with such passion. This girl was definitely more than a beautiful face. "Sounds like you have thought this all out. Do you have a timeline for start up?" She quickly nodded her head as she took another bite of spaghetti. "Yes, we want to be up and running within five years. We already have a few clients that we started with in Arizona."

"I am impressed, Bella." I said as I took a sip of wine. "And the rest of your life?" I said, slightly sitting forward in my chair.

"Edward, you know that I spent a year pining over you, I researched you, I studied you, and I knew that if you were to ever give me a chance, we'd be perfect for one another. I know what I want with you and from you. I want it all." Her voice bold and her eyes holding mine.

"I want it all, too, Bella." I let the words hang there. The air in the room started zinging and zapping again, as the loose wires began their dance. She pushed her chair back, stood and walked to me, pulling my shirt over her head, "Then make me yours, Edward. I am anyway, but claim me, take me, make me yours." She untied the string on my pants as I lifted my hips, allowing her to free me from clothes.

The zap and zing were exploding as I picked her up, her legs coming up to wrap around my waist, and I carried her to the bedroom. Both of us kissing and sucking on necks, chins, cheeks, any space of skin that was within reach. Once I got to my bed, I set her down on the edge of the mattress, "Lie back Bella." I whispered. She did as I asked and I crawled over her. "You are so beautiful. So perfect." I leaned down to kiss her, parting her legs with my knees, my cock nestled right up against her wet heat.

"Are you sure, Bella, that this is what you want? I'm not easy to live with, I have anger issues and I have high expectations." I searched her eyes as I put the weight of my body on my forearms.

"Yes, Edward, I'm sure. You are everything I want. I could make you happy." Her eyes showed me softness and reverence. She whispered, "Let me show you love."

I crashed my lips to hers, feeling my cock at her entrance, I slowly pushed inside of her, as she whimpered and I moaned. "I don't know love, Bella, but I'm willing to try, for you." And I pushed all the way inside of her. Fuck, she was so hot and wet and clinched around my cock.

We started out slowly, rocking back and forth in a dance of give and take, I spread her wide, held her hips and slipped almost the whole way out. "You want me to make you mine, Bella?" She nodded, unable to speak as I rammed my dick deep inside her. I fucked her hard, harder than I had before.

I felt depths of her pussy that made my cock sing the 'Oh happy day' gospel as he thoroughly enjoyed the new experience. "This pussy is mine, Isabella. I will fuck it, pound it or lick it whenever I want." I pulled her legs up over my shoulders, growling at the new depth I plunged into. "Yes, Edward, yours, all yours," she hoarsely responded. I gazed down at her, with her head thrown back, hair splayed across the pillows, back arched, Myrtle and Ethel poking up in agreement. I loved the way her body was completely responsive, her reactions all natural and her skin tingling with the electricity still zinging and zapping between us.

I spread my palm over the top of her mound just above her pussy, pressing down slightly and she screamed as her orgasm exploded from her body. She walls clamped down on my cock, and I managed a few more deeps thrusts before the white light took over and the flames flickered out of my body, spilling into hers.

"Fuck, fuck," I rushed out before I collapsed on top of her. She wrapped her arms around me, holding me to her, both of us trying to catch our breath. "Yours," she said so softly I wasn't sure she meant for me to hear it. I sighed and snuggled into the crook of her neck.

We must have dozed off as I woke up to an empty bed, feeling around the cold sheets for her, "Bella," I called out. Not getting a response, I got up and took a piss before walking through the house to find her in the kitchen cleaning up. "Hey baby, what are you doing?" I asked in her ear as I pressed my body into her backside. "Mmmmm, you missed me, I see?" she reached back and palmed Mr. Happy. "We did." I said as I peppered her neck with kisses. "Why are cleaning the kitchen naked, Ms. Swan?" I chuckled softly at her.

"Well, I hate cleaning up dried on food and I especially hate wasting food. So after you fell asleep and I was able to extricate myself from your cage of a body, I came in here to clean up. I aslo decided what was the point of dressing again, as I knew you'd just demand that I take off my clothes again." She smirked at me over her shoulder.

"You're right, I do so love you naked, as a matter of fact, no more clothes for the weekend. That's an order." I pushed my exuberantly happy cock into her backside. "Mr. Happy really missed you."

She laughed, turned and attacked my mouth and we fell to the floor. I laughed around her kiss and felt her straddling me. "Mr. Happy, don't be sad, Lucy Diamond is here," and with that she lifted up and slammed down on my cock. "Fuck Bella." I exclaimed as she rose and fell on my cock. She worked up a steady rhythm of pulling my cock in and taking him almost out of her body before pushing me all the way inside again. I was ready to explode after a few strokes.

"Mr. Happy definitely loves when you welcome him home." I said, pulling her hips tightly into my grasp, speeding up her movements.

"Fuck Bella, your pussy is so tight. That's right, fuck me, ride that cock baby." I was so worked up but wanted her to control this moment, so I laid back and moved my hands to Ethel and Myrtle. "Bring those delicious tits down to my mouth baby." I pulled them down to me as she complied all the while never stopping her attack on my cock.

I slipped Ethel into my mouth, sucking it as if it contained the manna of life. My other hand kneading and palming Myrtle. She growled and stared down at me, rocking her hips against mine with my cock shoved all the way inside of her.

"Your cock is mine, Edward. He belongs to me to fuck, suck and stroke whenever I want, understood?" Her eyes wild with lust, I simply nodded my head and blinked as I moaned around Myrtle.

I felt her tense and knew that her release was on the verge, "Yours." I said as I popped her nipple out of my mouth. It set her off and her pussy seized around my cock and she cried the most reverent moan I'd heard come out of her mouth in the form of my name.

She rode me a few more strokes before I followed after her the electric zing and zap forcing the cum out of my body and exploding into hers. She milked me dry and we were both panting hard. She threw her head back and laughed.

In a sing song voice of hers, "I made Mr. Happy sooooo happy, didn't I?" She giggled and ran her hands along my chest. "Mmmhhhmmm, as I'm sure Lucy Diamond is quite satisfied, as well."

God she was stunning. And she was nude, with my cock inside her, on my kitchen floor. "Well, I think we've christened the kitchen only six more rooms to go." I regaled as she quirked an eyebrow at me. "That's all? We'll be busy then it seems."

"Definitely, Ms. Swan, I plan to keep you busy getting to know ever facet of Mr. Happy for the next forty-eight hours. But for now, how about a shower?"

**A/n: hmmmm, this chapter makes me happy...sweet, soft, funny and (sighs) beginnings of love, maybe? **

**They still have a ways to go as it's still in the midnight hour of Saturday night...stayed tuned for the shower...and yes, NEXT chapter WILL have butt secks...trust me, I. Have. A. Plan.!**

**Enjoy, and please leave me your thoughts.**

**P.S. Jamie, was that fast enough for you?**

**See ya in a bit, Kyla**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter13 Conniption

**A/n: So here's update #2 of the day...and oh the pressure to perform...he he he**

**Yes, I do crack myself up over the names for their body parts;) I hope you see the humor in it too.**

**Welcome to all the new readers...enjoy the ride;)**

**After this one, I'm off to nap before heading to a family cookout. Hope you all are enjoying your time with family and friends this holiday weekend. I don't know how much I'm gonna enjoy the family part but the food will be great at least;)**

**WARNING: this chapter will contain graphic anal sex – You've been warned.**

**On with the show...**

**BPOV**

My pussy is throbbing...painfully. I don't remember a time where I've ever had this much vaginal sex. Sure, I'm no virgin but I've just never enjoyed a partner enough to go at it the way that Edward have. At least six times in less than four days...yeah, it'll be a miracle if I'm ever tight again as big as he is.

But, I'm not complaining. I'm standing in Edward-fucking-Cullen's bathroom about to get into the shower with him after having just had three of the most mind blowing orgasms of my life. If I hadn't already fallen in love with him, I'd be head over heels just from the 'O's' alone.

This truly is like a dream come true.

**EPOV**

Bella is my dream come true. She is everything that I look for in a woman. She's intelligent. She's driven. She's beautiful. And most of all her mind is as sexually charge and wicked as mine is.

But I'm scared. This is all happening so fast. My head is spinning and I'm not talking about Mr. Happy. Although, he's in euphoria right now, especially since I deemed this a 'no clothes' weekend. He'll make sure that he gets plenty of attention this weekend staying in full attention mode, I'm sure.

Mr. Fucking. Happy. I can't believe that I let her name my penis. But hey, it makes her happy and I kinda wanna make her happy, so it's a win-win for everyone. At least one of my heads has his in the game. My brain feels clouded and overwhelmed. My heart is tugging at my stomach like it has a secret to whisper but my head is holding steady with his arms crossed and defiance written on his face.

I don't want to get burned. I've seen the heartbreak roller-coaster that my divorced friends have had to ride. I'm not having any of that. No. Thanks.

But, Bella feels different. She makes me feel secure, safe and adored.

Watching her step into the shower with the water trickling off her skin makes my soul light on fire. I step in behind her, turning her to me, folding her body into my arms before I kiss her. Our mouths come alive with slick tongues and throaty moans.

We let the warm water soothe are muscles, continuing to touch and explore with our hands and fingers, as we both finally pull back for a much needed breathe. "Edward, Lucy Diamond needs a break, unless you want her sparkle to fade." She says looking up at me with her hands playing with my wet hair at the nape of my neck.

"No, baby, I wouldn't want that. We'll give her the rest of the night off, how does that sound?" I whisper through the small kisses I'm placing on the side of her neck.

She's got her pouty face on, I can feel it again my cheek so I pull back to see her adorable face. "But that will make Mr. Happy sad again." Bella looks down at my cock before lowering her hand to lightly stroke him.

"Bella, there are plenty of other ways to make him happy," I chuckle at her when her eyes get that hint of wicked gleam in them.

"Show me," she teases.

"All in good time, babe, now, let's shower," I said in my business voice as I reached for the shampoo. "Turn around and let me take care of this filthy hair of yours," I instructed her. She just stared at me for a second, "What? You're going to wash my hair?" She giggled out.

"Just turn around, Bella," and she finally did. I put some shampoo in my hands and starts lathering up her hair. She let out a few mmmm's and awww's while I massaged her scalp before her turning her around to rinse her hair. "Conditioner?" I asked as she finally opened her eyes. They were soft and full of something sweet and pure. Almost like...love? I mean I can only imagine that's what it was. Was Bella in love with me? I gulped and grabbed the conditioner to start the process all over again by turning her back around and working the liquid through her hair.

"I'll need to leave it on for a bit so my hair doesn't get tangled." She softly spoke. I gulped again. Something shifted in the air again, why was this always happening in the shower?

"Here, have a seat," I moved her to the built in alcove and set about washing my own hair. Once I was done, I noticed her staring at my cock as her hands were feeling up Ethel and Myrtle. "Bella," I chuckled as she jumped and blushed from getting caught, "what are you doing sweet girl?"

"Oh, um, well, Mr. Happy kept pointing and saying Hi so the girls here were just waving Hi back to him." She had that lilt of excitement in her voice again.

"Oh they were, were they? Well, how about a proper introduction then?" I asked hoping like hell she'd say yes. She smiled and nodded her head. Since she was so much shorter than me I told her to sit up on her knee but put her ass on her heels. I grabbed some shampoo and lathered up my dick.

"Hello ladies," I said to her tits as I moved to stand directly in front of her. Bella giggled as I palmed them both, rubbing them gently. "Lean forward a bit, now hold them tight together," she did exactly as I asked and I shoved Mr. Happy straight up the middle of them. God, even her tits felt good wrapped around my meat. "Hold them tight, Bella." I said as I started to increase my thrusting, not able to hold my hips from the steady movement. I set a nice quick pace, loving the way the soft flesh of her body glided right over my dick. It didn't have the heat of her pussy but it felt just as glorious.

I continued thrusting up and knew that I was about to cum, "Bella, put your chin down on my chest and open that mouth wide for me." I breathed out, as I started panting in anticipation of blowing my wad into her mouth. I watched her slowly realize what was about to happen and she grinned pushing her breasts harder together causing my next jolt upward to force the explosion as I shoved my spewing cock up into her mouth. She quickly gulped it down and licked my dick clean, scraping her teeth gently on the undercarriage of my shaft, which caused me to hiss out. My high left my knees weak and my cock deflated quickly.

"Mmmmhhhhhmmmmm," She moaned, licking her lips as she stood and turned me to sit. "Fucking delicious," she said while rinsing the conditioner from her hair.

"Let me wash you?" She asked as she eyed my slumped body. I nodded and she grabbed the loofah and body wash quickly moving in front of me. I placed my hands on her hips, loving how perfect a fit they were on the flare. Bella wasn't stick figure tiny, she ate and had meat on her bones but she was well proportioned and she seemed completely comfortable in her own skin.

Her hands washing my body felt like heaven. She touched me with a gentleness but also a firm hand to let me know she cared but would get me clean. "Thank you, Bella." I softly said.

"You're welcome, Edward." She leaned forward and gave me a chaste kiss before she lifted a foot and cleaned it, running her fingers along the bottom, tickling me. "Hey that tickles," I laughed.

"Just checking," she laughed back, doing the same to the other foot. "All done," she announced.

I stood and pulled her into a tight hug, "Not yet, we've got to get you clean, too," so I rubbed her all up against my body then turned her around and the same thing to her back. She giggled and when I turned her back around, I brought us under the waterfall shower head, letting the water wash away the soap as I kissed her, passionately.

Bella was breaking down the walls that I'd spent years putting up. While it scared me, it thrilled me just the same.

"Ready to get out," I asked after taking a kissing breather break. "Yes," she breathily replied.

I shut off all the water and opened the door to grabs us a few towels. I used one to wrap around my body then turned and wiped her down before tucking the towel around her, leaning down to kiss her one last time. "Mmmm, I love your lips on mine," Bella said as she smacked her lips together.

"I don't mind yours on mine, either," I joked back. "On any part of my body, actually," as she swatted my chest and rolled her eyes at me.

"Can you bring me my bag and give me a few minutes to finish up my night routine," Bella asked looking up at me through her lashes.

"Sure thing." I walked out into the bedroom and grabbed her bag as I turned she was standing there nude, bent over, ass shining right at me as she toweled her hair off.

Hmmm, I can't have anymore pussy tonight but that ass hasn't gotten a work out yet. And with that Mr. Happy was at full attention and throbbing in anticipation.

She caught me staring at her through her legs, as she was bent over so she straightened up a bit and looked at me over her shoulder, wiggling her ass at me. "See something you like?"

..!

That little vixen knew exactly what she was doing. "Oh Isabella, you shouldn't have done that. You know the attachment that I have for that lily white ass of yours," I walked to her, swatting it hard.

She giggled and wiggled again. "Here's your bag, do what you have to do then on my bed, on all fours and don't keep me or Mr. Happy waiting." I commanded, as I started stroking my cock her eyes following every move my hand made on my cock.

I made my way to the bedside table, removing the lube and a condom, and laid them on the table top. I walked to the kitchen, poured myself a glass of water and grabbed some aspirin from the cabinet for Bella to take, because she would be aching after I got through with her. Mr. Happy twitched as I continued to stroke him lightly to ease some of his tension. I had learned to do a lot of things one handed.

Yes, I often walked around stroking my cock, it was a very soothing technique that one of my Anger Management therapists had suggested a few years back. It actually had helped from time to time, the problem is I cannot walk around in my office, conference room or convention centers stroking my naked cock. So I wasn't able to use it as often as I'd have like too.

I walked back into the bedroom to see Bella crawling onto the bed, positioning herself just as I'd directed. "Good girl," I said walking to the side of the bed. "Here, take these," I said, handing her the glass of water and two tablets."

"Oh, I don't take drugs, Edward." She said nervously. "I'm giving you aspirin, which you'll need for the aches and pains I am about to inflict on you. And as someone who 'studied' me, you should know I abhor the use of illegal or street drugs." She cowered a little at the ire in my voice.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't understand why you were handing me pills." She said softly.

"It's okay, now you know, take them, I'll be right back." I made my way back to the bathroom to retrieve a towel and a warm wash cloth.

When I walked back in, she was on all fours, head down and I couldn't see her face for all her hair. "Bella," I called. She just shook her head at me and then I heard a sniffle. Fuck, I made her cry.

"Bella, look at me," I sat down on the side of the mattress, leaning towards her, pulling her hair back slowly to reveal a wet cheek. "Please, baby, look at me. What's wrong?" I pulled her towards me and she folded into me, burying her face in the side of my neck.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I know how you feel about drugs, I didn't mean to insinuate that you would give them to me. And now I feel horrible that I accused you of it."

"Bella, I'm not mad at you. It just threw me off when you said that to me. And I didn't explain to you what I was doing." I softly kissed her lips. "Please don't be upset. I'm sorry if I was harsh."

"It's okay, Edward, I just didn't think before I spoke." I laid us down and pulled her body on top of mine, holding her tight. "Shhh, baby, it's okay...you didn't do anything wrong. It was just a simple misunderstanding, that's all." I cooed at her, feeling her relax a little so I moved her to my side, never loosing my grip.

"Thanks," she said and kissed me. We kept kissing and kept kissing and before I knew it we were both clawing at each others skin. My fingers made their way to her pussy, running along the slick heat inside her lips, circling her clit before working two fingers inside of her. She moaned and sucked my neck before removing my hand from Mr. Happy and replacing it with her own. "Fuck me, Edward," she whispered in my ear.

"Turn over, baby," I said before moving to get up and on my knees, grabbing my stuff off the table. She got back into position and I started fingering her once again, "Relax, Bella." I said as I felt her tension in anticipation of what was to come. "I will go slow," I prayed that Mr. Happy went along with my plan.

I continued fingering Bella, she relaxed and started grinding on my hand so I placed a finger at her entrance, shoving slightly. She continued rocking back and forth, taking my finger in so I added another, causing her to gasp and moan. I pulled my fingers from her pussy, grabbed the condom, opened it and rolled it on. Bad thing about fucking ass, it's messy and dangerous. Both of which I don't play around with. Especially since I was bi. I had only been with three men but I had never barebacked with any of them and I got myself checked regularly, although my father didn't appreciate my sexual preferences he did appreciate my staying as healthy as possible in spite of it.

Once the condom was in place, I grabbed the lube, flipped the top and lathered up my latex covered cock, generously applying a liberal amount. I wanted to glide in smoothly with minimal pain to Bella. She may have used toys before but none of them were as long or had the girth that Mr. Happy did.

I slowly removed my fingers, "Ready?" I asked her as I placed my cock at her hole. She nodded and looked back at me, eyes shining and she pushed back, slowly taking me in. I got a about a quarter of the head in when she gasp, stilled, panted a moment then slowly started pushing back.

.. She is tight and hot and gripping Mr. Happy in a vice hold. He started weeping pre-cum into the condom with joyful tears at the squeezeage he felt. I knew I wouldn't last long this way, it just felt to damn good. Besides anal sex isn't about how long, it's about how good it feels, to much and it's to painful for the receiver the next day.

She pushed back all the way, and my pelvis was flush with her ass as I looked down watching my cock smoothly slide in and out of her slowly. "Faster, Edward," she cried and started pushing back, rocking harder. She was panting and moaning and touching her clit. "Fuck, Edward, so full...I feel so full. More, please more." She begged as I picked up the pace, her matching me thrust for thrust. My cock was aching to cum, I felt the white heat sitting in my head so I slowed minute and pulled almost all the way out, prepared to let it rip when suddenly Bella slammed back on to me screaming out my name, constricting so tightly around me that two more pumps in and out and I was doing the same. It felt like I came forever as the spurt kept filling up the condom and the heat was setting my skin on fire. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck...Bella, goddamn, woman, that …..no words..." I was panting uncontrollably and my chest was never able to fill up with enough air, it seemed.

I slowly pulled out, both of us groaning at the loss from our connection. I bent over the side of her as she collapsed onto her stomach, struggling to regain my breathe.

"That was the single best orgasm, EVER, Edward." she mumbled into the pillow she was buried face down in.

"Agreed." It was all I could coherently think to say.

Once my breathing seemed almost normal, I walked to the bathroom on unsteady legs, disposed of the condom, washed off my cock and went back to take care of my girl.

Yes, my girl. No one would ever have a piece of her again. She. Was. Mine.

I used the warm rag to clean her off and the towel to dry her off after. I put away the necessities and pulled back the covers, picking her numb body up and placing them under the sheet before sliding in behind her.

We lay there for a few minutes in the silence before I reached up and turned off the lamp. Bella turned towards me and snuggled into my side, sighing as she put her head in the crook of my neck. "Good night, Edward...love you," then I heard her breathing go deep and a small snore escape her mouth.

Did she just say 'love you' to me? Was she asleep? Was she conscious? Fuck me, now I'll be up all night.

Bella loved me.

Gulp.

**A/n: well, well, well...what do ya know? He he he...yeah, no words here, either.**

**I'm off to nap then bbq. Expect another update but not until late, later tonight...**

**Enjoy and leave me some love, please;)**

**Kyla**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Provoke

**A/n: Has anyone noticed how I name the chapters above? Hmmmmm...first person to properly guess what they are will get a little special something in the next chapter;0**

**BTW, did everyone miss that Bella's clit got named back in Ch13? No, Steph, you can't answer this question, LOL.**

**PHEW are ya'll sick of updates, yet? I hope not cuz I'm on a roll...I'm thinking 2 maybe 3 updates today...we'll see how RL works out today, though.**

**BUT, I do see the end...on the horizon...and tbh, I'm kinda thinking this one will be wrapped up by Tuesday or Wednesday if I can keep up this pace...BUT, I have been toying with an idea for a sequel (sighs)...it's gonna become the never ending story, LOL. Seriously, I wanna know what YOU, the readers think and want. **

**So...warning for this chapter... "Poor Girl Sex Toys" will be making an appearance...he he he**

**OHHH and no one really commented about Edward's "Anger Management Technique"...I was cracking the hell up over it, personally...can't ya just see him walking around constantly stroking himself?Yeah, that was NOT medically advise but devised from my pervy mind;)**

**On with the show!**

**EPOV**

I laid there for a few hours, listening to Bella talk in her sleep, mumbling and saying my name. I was a nervous wreck on the inside. It wasn't that I couldn't see developing feelings for her but wasn't this all a little fast?

I needed to talk to someone but who? I can't call Jasper, obviously and I'm not sure this is something that I truly wanted to discuss with Emmett either... Fuck.

Rosalie. She would be able to talk this out with me. She had a sense for these things and I trusted her advice. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand, noticing that it was after three in the morning. But, I didn't feel this could wait until in the morning. I needed to talk this through now so I would know how to approach Bella when she woke up.

I extricated her body from mine, wrapping her around my pillow as she mumbled, "Just love me, Edward." Oh god, I needed to talk to Rose NOW.

I ran into my office. Yes, I fucking ran. I was so confused and petrified. I paced the room as I dialed Rosalie's cell. Fuck, why wasn't she picking up? Finally, I heard, "What the fuck, Edward? It's almost four am. This better be good."

Fuck. She's pissed.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I just have a serious issue here and I need your help." My voice rising to a fevered pitch. I tugged on my hair and paced a little faster. Fuck, I felt like I was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Edward? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Rosalie demanded.

"Um, yeah, Bella... in her sleep...she talks in her sleep. Did you know that Rose? Did you know Bella talks in her sleep? I didn't know that. Don't you think this should be something you divulge before staying the night with someone?" I was rambling aimlessly and I couldn't stop myself.

"EDWARD!" Rosalie screamed at me through the phone.

"Yes," I peeped out.

"Sit the fuck down, stop tugging on your hair and talk to me...if you want my help." And that is why I love my sister. "Let me see if I understand something, Bella is sleeping at your house tonight and she talks in her sleep? Is that right?" I was nodding my head but obviously Rose couldn't see me. "Speak Edward." Rose knew, she always knew.

"Yes." I squeaked again.

"Is it something she said in her sleep that has you reverted back to a thirteen year old boy with his first boner?" Rose asked, throwing that jab at me in there.

Yes, I freaked out when I got the first full fledged boner, we were at the pool and my sisters friend was climbing out of the water, in this tiny bikini that had shifted and her whole left boob was exposed. Instant Schwing action going on...and Rosalie to talk me down off the ledge of embarrassment then too.

"Yes." It seemed to be all I could say.

"Edward, what _IS_ going on with you and Bella? And why is she at your apartment on a Friday night?" Curiosity disguised as nosiness was now ringing through Rose's voice.

"Rose, I think she is 'the one'." There I said it. It's out there. She'll eat this shit up and run with it. But, she'll help me out in the end because she's my sister and she loves me and she wants to see me happy. Plus, I tell my mommy if she's mean to me, she's always been mean to me and Esme always kicks her ass for it. Score for my mom.

"Well, duh, Edward. I already knew that." She let out a small laugh then turned serious. "Is that what has you calling me in the middle of the night in a panic? Because you finally figured out that she is perfect for you and you are falling in love with her?" Rose's voice was soft and soothing but there was that damn word again.

"Am I Rose? Am I falling in llll...llloo..." Oh for fucks sake, now I can't even say the word because it terrified me. "Love with her?" There I said it. I patted myself on the back. I did it. But was I?

"You tell me Edward. Does she make you happy?"

"Deliriously so." I responded.

"Do you want to make her happy?"

"Every minute of every day." I answered.

"Do you want to fuck her every chance you get?"

"Every second of every minute of every hour," I hung my head, I knew what was coming, I think.

"Can you see your life without her?"

"The thought of it suffocates my chest and makes me hurt all over." I whispered, realizing what had happened.

"Edward, my dearest brother, you are in love with Bella Swan." She sweetly voiced through the phone.

I let out a long, heavy sigh and rubbed my hand across my chest where my heart felt like it would beat it's way out soon. "What do I do, Rose? I've never been in love before. And tonight, well, as she was falling asleep, she mumbled out 'love you'...I don't know what to do about that." I sat back on the couch, laid my head on the back of the seat and closed my eyes waiting for Rose's wisdom.

"Edward, she was probably asleep and it was her subconscious saying that. But, how did it make you feel?" Rose asked as if I were patient and she was my therapist. I felt like I should be lying down on the couch, so I did just that.

"Scared. Nervous. Happy. Sad. Excited. Take your pic. But mostly, I just panicked, hence why I'm calling you in the middle of the night."

"Oh brother, that's the feelings of love, alright. You'll be fine. Act as if you hadn't heard anything, I'm sure she'd be mortified if she knew that she'd said it that way anyhow. Matter of fact, knowing Bella as I do, I think she would be embarrassed beyond belief about it." A small little chuckle rang through the phone.

Back the truck up for a minute, "What do you mean 'knowing Bella as you do' since when are you and Bella friends and more than work acquaintances? How do you know my Bella?"

I sat up as I heard Rose taking a deep breath. "I think you need to let Bella explain that one, brother." She exhaled deeply. These two were keeping a secret from me. I hated fucking secrets. I hated fucking secrets about me, especially.

"Why do I feel like I'm getting played by the two of you?" Anger slowly started rising from the tips of my toes, I could feel it starting to build. "Rosalie Lillian Cullen, explain it to me now." She took a few deep breaths and hesitated before she spoke. "Edward, there's nothing for to explain. Bella and I are friends, period. There's no deep mystery there. You need to talk to Bella about it. It's her story to tell, so let her tell it." I knew she'd locked the vault and I would get no more information out of her.

"Although, I will tell you after the first night I met her, I knew she'd become my sister in law someday." What. The. Fuck?

"What the hell does that mean, Rose?"

"I knew after five minutes with her that she was perfect for you and that you would marry her someday." She spoke with an air of 'know it all'.

Hummm, this conversation was not going as I'd planned and I needed to get back to my original reason for calling. "So you think I should just ignore her sleep talking?" I asked Rose hoping to bring us back to a normal conversation.

"Yes. Unless you are ready to tell her that you love her. Now, is that all? I have a big day tomorrow and I need to get some sleep." She yawned into the phone and I knew she was done helping me for now.

"We're done. Goodnight, sister. Love you." I was just going to ignore it, plain and simple.

"Love you to brother." And then she hung up.

I got up, went to the bathroom, splashed some water on my face and crawled back in bed with Bella.

She was wrapped around my pillow and looked absolutely breathtaking. And I was falling in love with her.

I unwrapped her from my pillow and I put my arms around as she snuggled into my chest with a sigh. This felt right.

I felt my cock being handled. I felt my very hard cock being handled. I felt something being put on my very hard, throbbing cock and a precious little giggle filling the still air before I cracked an eye open.

Bella had something in her hands, she was looking at me giggling and Mr. Happy was covered in goo of some sort.

My eyes flew open and Bella was staring at me with mischief written all over her gorgeous face. "Morning sleepy head." She said with a radiating smile. Playful Bella was in full effect this morning, I see.

"Good morning, beautiful girl." I looked down to see Mr. Happy covered in something white and gooey. "What have you done to Mr. Happy?" I laughed a little as she couldn't stop giggling and I wanted to know what she was up to.

"Well, I wanted him for breakfast before I made you breakfast, so I was going to enjoy him with a few of my favorite treats." Her eyes were filled with lust and she licked her lips as her eyes roamed over my goo covered dick.

"And what exactly is he covered in?" I asked as my own eyes narrowed in on Ethel and Myrtle who were hard and waving at me as she bounced around slightly. I'd really like to kiss them good morning.

Mr. Happy bobbed his agreement on that thought as he twitched up of my thigh. "See something you like, Edward?" She teased and ran her hands up her belly to cup her tits.

Fuck. Me.

"Yes, the girls there were just waving hello. I think my mouth needs to give them a proper good morning kiss, don't you?"

"I think they'd like that very much but they have a treat for you, first." Her whole face lit up with excitement and she moved to straddle my chest, her hands behind her back.

"What have you naughty girls been up to this morning?" Something told me this was going to be a fun little side of Bella that I was going to thoroughly enjoy.

She pulled a can of whipped cream from behind her back and proceeded to cover Ethel and Myrtle in the white sugary treat. "Now, kiss them good and proper, they've been waiting for you this morning." She leaned them over my face, leaving me no choice but to cup each one and devour them. I licked and sucked every swipe bit of that sweet cream, a nibble here, a bite there continuously groping and kneading them. Bella's head was thrown back and the most delectable noises were coming from her throat.

Mr. Happy was not happy about being left out of the party.

Once I had the twins all cleaned, my whole body ready to push her back and fuck her into oblivion, she moved to crawl off me. I stopped her with my hands holding her hips in place. "Where do you think you are going?" I ran a hand up behind her neck, pulling her face down to mine, kissing her forcefully causing Mr. Happy to start dancing between my thigh and my belly. I could feel her smiling as she broke this kiss and we were both panting. "I promised Mr. Happy a proper greeting when he smiled at me first thing this morning," she giggled and crawled off of me, moved my legs apart and settled down in between them, Mr. Happy arching to greet her.

"Oh you did, did you?" I chuckled at her as she was licking her lips, looking up at me with those beautiful brown eyes and I couldn't help but sigh about how truly adorable she was.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked, moving my head to the side a little to get a better view. "Wait, what the hell is on my cock? That doesn't look or feel like whipped cream."

"Fluff," was all she said before her tongue sneaked out and made a pass around my head.

"Fluff," I murmured, watching her lick and suck her way around my cock, without it actually going in her mouth. She ran her tongue up the undercarriage of my shaft and my eyes instantly rolled back in my head. But when her mouth slowly descended down Mr. Happy, taking him all in, I thought I was going to erupt right then and there. I knew she felt it too because she pulled back up and popped him out of her mouth. "Please refrain yourself, Mr. Happy needs a long, thorough bath, as he's quite messy, so just lay there and enjoy the clean up process." She grinned at me like this was the most absurd conversation.

"Sure thing, far be it for me to stop Mr. Happy and his bath time." I pulled a pillow up behind my head, propping me up for a better view and held on as I got the blow job of a lifetime.

Bella sucked, licked, bit and moaned around my cock, completely cleaning the shaft, the head, the helmet, the base and Mr. Happy was more than willing to oblige her at every turn. But, when she grabbed my balls massaging them and opened her throat sliding my cock all the way deep inside, there was no stopping the white heat explosion that occurred. She swallowed and continued laving my now drooping Mr. Happy until I hissed at the sensitivity of her tongue. "Fuck, Bella, that was extraordinary." I said as I tried to catch my breath and get the feeling to return to the rest of my numb body.

She moved around to lie beside me cuddling up to my side, "Good Morning, Edward." She whispered in my ear before running her tongue around the shell. This caused me to laugh loudly.

"Damn, Bella, you _are_ as insatiable as I am." I wrapped my arms around her and turned to lie facing her, our faces a mere inches apart on the pillow and I could smell the sugary sweetness of her breath, mixed with a hint of me.

We lay there for a moment exploring the closeness and studying each others face, eyes, lips, nose, cheeks before I couldn't take it anymore and went in for a kiss. Just a small chaste one on those lips of hers.

"I could get used to this." My words hung in the air as her eyes softened before she softly said, "Me, too."

Not wanting to ruin the playfulness of the morning, "I'd like to speak to Lucy Diamond this morning, if I may?"

"Oh you may, she and Pearl have been anticipating your morning arrival." She sang out with giddiness.

"Mmmm, Pearl, yes, she needs a better greeting, I think, maybe a re-introduction, if you may."

"Yes, I think she'd like that very much, as would Lucy Diamond." Her eyes full of mischief again, "Oh and I have a treat for you to enjoy with them, too." She handed me a bottle of caramel sauce, the kind used as ice cream topping. She knew I loved caramel, it was my favorite candy.

I just smiled at her, laughed and pushed her on her back before crawling on top of her putting all of my weight down on her. "Where did you come from Isabella Marie Swan? How did I get so lucky as to find a girl like you?" I tickled her sides and she giggled and squirmed. "Stop, Edward," more squirming, more laughing. I finally stopped as we wiggled around on the bed. I settled in between her legs as they came up around my waist. A perfect fit.

"Oh silly boy, I found you." She chirped.

This was a curious little bit of information but I filed it away for later, as I had some serious questions to ask her but not right now. Right now, I wanted my face buried in that soaking wet pussy that Mr. Happy was straining to enter as he was in such close quarters with Lucy Diamond. "Mmm, that you did, sweet girl," I whispered as I made to move down her body with my tongue leaving a trail down her chest, stomach, belly button until I reached her pussy. Completely bare, pink, slightly swollen and oozing Bella juice...it smelled deliciously sinful.

I grabbed the caramel sauce, put my tongue out and poured it right on my tongue. She gasped as I folded her pussy lips back, winked at her and then circled her clit with my tongue, smearing the caramel all around. "Lucy Diamond is shining so brightly this morning, and Pearl, wow, she's exquisite. Good morning ladies." I leaned in keeping my eyes on Bella as I sucked Pearl straight into my mouth, sucking gently lightly flicking my tongue and nibbling on her. I swirled my tongue around, gathering the caramel sauce, loving the mixture of her wetness and the sweet goodness of the sauce. Mr. Happy was weeping in jealousy and stabbing my thigh in anger.

Bella's head was thrown back, deep throaty moans were ringing out loudly into the room. I flicked her clit repeatedly, before diving into her pussy pushing my tongue deep inside her with long strokes in and out. I lapped up her moisture, tasting it on my tongue with the caramel taste still lingering. I moaned into Lucy Diamond and moved my thumb to stroke Pearl as Bella started panting and clamped her thighs around my head.

I tightened my grip on her hips and let her fuck my face, when her hips bucked I stroked as she directed. When she screamed out "deeper, Edward, fuck...deeper" I plunged my tongue as far inside of her as I could go. "More, God...just more," and her hips jutted up faster, I put two fingers inside her, curled them upwards and sucked her clit into my mouth. She thurst up twice more, her legs seized like a vice grip around my head and she screamed, "HOLY MOTHERFUCKER, YES, YES, YES, GOD EDWARD YES".

I continued stroking her and sucking her down until she hissed and tried to push me away with her hand to the top of my head. I leaned back and placed a small kiss on Pearl before removing my fingers from her vagina. I licked them clean and moved up to lie next to her.

She lay there panting, wheezing and trying to calm down, before slowly turning her head towards me, breathing out, "How the fuck do you do that?" Her eyes held serious questions.

"Do what, Bella?" I held back a giggle of my own.

"Make me have such explosive orgasms, every single time?" She was dead serious in her question.

"What do you mean, every single time?" This I had to know.

"No man has ever been able to get me off before you, I always faked it." She shyly admitted.

What. The. Fuck? Who were this inept men? And what did she mean by 'no man'? How many were there? I felt the jealousy and rage building inside of me. First for their inability to be an adequate lover to this perfect specimen and then because they were simply lovers of hers that we not me.

"How many were there, Bella? The poor excuses for men that were unable to bring you to orgasm?" My voice was riddled with ire. She coward a bit, turning on her side to face me and brought her hands up to cover Ethel and Myrtle.

"Just three, Edward. One of them was a one night stand type of thing, we were drunk and it didn't last but all of three minutes." She paused, searching my eyes and seeing nothing but rage building she didn't speak again until I prompted her. "Finish, Bella."

"The other two were just guys that I dated. One in high school the other in college." She seemed to be shrinking into herself. I reached out and pulled her to me, sitting up as I did, she moved to straddle my lap. I put a strand of her hair behind her ear before pulling her chin up forcing her to look at me.

"Hey, Bella, look at me." I whispered. Her eyes slowly rose to meet mine. "You are so precious to me, and how those idiots couldn't see what an amazing woman you are, enough to treat you properly, blows my mind."

She frowned for a moment. "It's you, Edward. You make me feel beautiful, I want to be everything to you." I studied her eyes for a moment before breathing out, "You **are** everything to me, Bella." I paused and admitted, "You **are** my life now. I think..." could I do it...could I tell her? "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Her eyes grew wide, her mouth lifted in a small smile and she whispered back to me, "You are?"

I nodded my head as I leaned in to kiss her, soft, passionate and sparks shooting rapidly throughout my whole body. We kissed and kissed, feelings flying through my body and the zinging and zapping started again.

Kiss.

Zing. Zap.

Kiss.

Zing. Zap.

The loose wires were flying around, the electricity was humming all around as I gently laid her back on the pillows, settled between her legs and slowly pushed into her.

No Mr. Happy. No Lucy Diamond.

Just Edward. Just Bella.

Connecting in the most regal of ways. I wrapped my arms under hers as she mirrored me. Tangled together, long sweet strokes, hips thrusting gently, her legs wrapped around mine.

She'd never felt tighter, I'd never moved deeper. The heat between us overwhelming. The loose wires connected and the sparks flew brighter as I moved within her.

Soft whimpers, deep moans, passionate cries.

Our eyes never leaving the others as we made love. Coming to together. Solidifying our connection.

We both cried out the others name as we reached the peek at the same time, forehead to forehead, when minutely I heard it as a single tear rolled down my cheek. "Me, too, Edward."

**A/n: um, yeah...so wow...um...listen, they tell me the story, I just dictate. Alright? But um, I think I'm head over heels in love with them both, right now.**

**(sighs) I sooo wanna be Bella at the moment. (snaps out of it) Aren't you curious about that cucumber? LOL (bad segue, I know) We'll get to it in the next chapter;) which should be out later this afternoon, RL allowing me time (nap time for my daughter is what I'm thinking).**

**Until then, leave me some love, please! Or some hate...if that's your feelings, too. But not anonymously, please.**

**Happy 4th of July to my fellow Americans.**

**TTFN, Kyla**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Chafe

**A/n: Congratulations to TexasBella Divine she got the proper guess on the chapter titles – they are all acronyms of the word Anger...so she got to choose the lemon for this chapter;)**

**I wanted to say a big HI YA and WELCOME to all the new readers out there. I'm still blown away by the pimpage and rec's that this story is receiving. I love it and appreciate it, more than you'll ever know.**

**So, some of you are concerned that this will turn into a love-fest after last chapter. I assure it will not. Yes, he's coming around but he still has issues and while they may shift, he'll still need Anger Management;)**

**I have a few rec's for you today: **

**Let Your Fingers Do The Walking by Busymommy – it's Geeksper and Bella and HOT AS SIN! Girl writes the smut deliciously. **

**Jasper's Wanted Needs by Jaydogrut – I'm only a few chapters in but deliciously awesome.**

**Two of the best Jasper's around, IMO. Tell 'em I sent ya;)**

**Loving my girls and missing them all: Massy, Steph, Cat, Lubey, Bnjwl, BBC and Sandy – LOTS of LOVE from me to you all;)**

**I have to give a special shout out to emo-princess666 for making my day with her review. One of your all time fav's (cue blush) I am humbled and ever so glad that you like it that much. **

**WARNING: The cucumber will come into play in this chapter. There will be pretty intense scene of a slash-ish nature but it will take place between Bella and Edward. So for my none slashy readers, you can skip it but will have pertinent indirect effects on the storyline. JSYK. **

**Now, back to the smitten couple...**

**BPOV**

I can't believe it. He actually admitted that he's falling for me? His tough outer shell is finally cracking and his heart is shining through. Rose was right, he just needed me! No, that isn't conceited, either. He is my every desire and I knew if he'd just give me the chance, he'd see that I could be his, too.

But where do we go from here? All of this happened so much faster than I anticipated. I need to let him lead this relationship, because I don't want to overwhelm him. But, I won't be his doormat, either.

I can't wait to talk to Rose. She's gonna be so excited. She was right, it was only a matter of time.

**EPOV**

We laid there after making love, staring at one another, holding on tightly, letting the air around us zing and zap and wrap us in an electrically charged cocoon.

I ran my thumb along her jaw, loving the feel of her skin and the jolt that touching her brought. "Are you hungry, Bella?" Just then both of our stomachs growled , which caused us to crack up with laughter. "I guess we should eat, but let's shower first. I'll order us up some breakfast, if that's alright with you."

She stretched and put Ethel and Myrtle on glorious display causing me to moan. "Down boy," she teased. "Yes, ordering food is fine with me." Her eyes danced as I took her all in.

"Good, you go start the shower and I'll call in the order, then join you." She nodded in agreement as we both sat up to leave the bed. "Bella," I grabbed her and pulled her to me giving her one more kiss. "Thank you for staying the weekend with me."

She winked at me, "My pleasure," she stood and sashayed her sexy ass to the bathroom before turning back and blowing a kiss at me. "Order the food, Edward." She chuckled bringing out of my Bella induced daydream.

I reached for my cell and called down to the deli across the street, ordering a smorgasbord of breakfast items and fresh fruits. I walked to the bathroom, standing in the doorway admiring my Bella through the glass door. Her body was a thing of divine beauty.

She turned to rinse her hair and spotted me staring, "Aren't you going to join me?" Her voice was laced with lust. Mr. Happy pointed the way.

I slid in behind her wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. "Mmmm, I missed you." I purred as my lips assaulted her neck. She giggled, "You were only gone for five minutes."

"Doesn't matter, knowing you were wet and naked in here made me miss you ten times more." I replied as my hands moved down to her ass. She pushed me under the water, "Now who's insatiable?"

We spent our time in the shower quickly, groping, touching, kissing and teasing. Mr. Happy was not pleased that there was no action for him. But with everything that had occurred this morning, we needed to talk so I tried to keep the shower quick and as innocent, sexually, as possible.

I reached for some towels as Bella shut off the water, we each dried off and against my better judgment I told Bella we should get dressed. "Tired of me already?" She pouted those cute little lips.

I leaned in to give her a kiss to the nose, "Hardly, Ms. Swan, but we need to talk and the only way we'll accomplish that is clothed, I'm afraid."

"Okay, I guess, but I don't think Mr. Happy will be to happy about this arrangement." She was adorable acting as a petulant child. "No, he won't but I'm sure you can make it up to him, later. Now come on, the food should be arriving any minute now." I pulled her hand to help her out of the bathroom and led her into the bedroom to get dressed.

I threw on a pair of loose jeans and my Journey t-shirt leaving my feet bare, no need to get to formal, we're just hanging out here, after all.

I have no intentions of leaving this apartment all weekend, as long as I can keep Bella here with me.

Bella pulled on pair of black yoga pants and a white tank top, she looked completely sinful. And once again, I was caught staring at her as the door buzzed signaling our food was on the way up. "Perfect timing." I grabbed my wallet and headed to the front door.

I paid for our food and carried it to the french doors, "Join me outside?" I extended a hand out for Bella. "Gladly," she replied threading her fingers through my fingers.

We walked out and set up the table, removing food from boxes before sitting down and filling our plates. "I'm starving and this looks fabulous, Edward." Bella spoke as she put pancakes and sausage on her plate before reaching for some fruit and a croissant, as well.

"Have to keep your energy up, Bella, food is vital." I chuckled as she dug in to her food.

"I like to eat, sorry if that offends you." She shrugged her shoulders as she took another bite.

"Not at all." I shook my head and dove into my own plate of food.

"So Edward, how many have their been?" Her voice riddled with curiosity.

"Six total, including Jasper." I knew she was referring to the contract.

"And they all signed it, no questions asked." She stopped eating, put her fork down and looked straight at me.

"Well, Jasper and I added some modifications, particularly when he moved in, but no, none of the others batted an eyelashes before whipping out their pens." I sighed. "It was very disheartening to me and none of them lasted more than a few months, if that."

"Why is it so important to you? Are you really that much of a control freak?" Bella rocked the bitch brow in this moment.

I took a sip of coffee, a deep breath and thought about how best to answer these questions. I wanted to be truthful but I didn't want to come across as an asshole. "Bella, it became important to me for a few reasons. One being that I had to sit back and watch two of my close friends and colleagues lose everything they'd worked so hard for to the bitter ex-wives in their lives. It scared me to no end, to be honest. Another reason is that I'd been in a situation where I had an unfaithful partner, who put me at risk by her risky sexual behavior. I just felt it better to cover my bases up front. I don't do one night stands and I don't sleep around. Nor would I allow someone that I'm involved with to either. Which is exactly why I was so upset with Jasper's behavior."

I stopped, took another sip of coffee and watched her face but I only saw understanding, anger and then acceptance settle in her eyes. "But I would never do those things, Edward. I only want you and I've never been promiscuous. Why would I start now that I have my dream man within my reach?"

She was exactly right. Knowing Bella as I do now, I know that all of my fears of my past didn't apply to her. She was on a completely different level.

"As for the control issue, well, that's just my nature, I suppose, I am nothing if not thorough." She smiled and nodded her head, "Don't I know it." Her grin was infectious as I caught myself giving a cheesy grin back at her.

"Did you really masturbate to my pictures?" I loved the blush that quickly spread across her cheeks as she tried to duck her face from my view. "Come on now, don't get shy on me now, I've named your genitalia, I think we're past all that, don't you?" I laughed as she continue to grow a nice shade of scarlet.

Shaking her head, as she let out a little laugh, "Yes, Edward, its true, I really did do all those things while staring at your pictures."

"And you really studied me for a year? What did you hope to accomplish in learning everything written about me?"

She sighed, took a drink of water, wiped her hands on her napkin before she sat up in her chair, and placed her elbows on the table. "I wanted to learn everything there was to know about you, professionally. There is so little written about your personal life, I figured if there was some way to get to know you, for real, professionally, then maybe it would lead to something personal." She looked over the railing, staring out over the city before looking back at me.

"But that was before I met Rosalie." Now, this I had to know. It also made me thankful to know that she was going to be honest with me, without me having to drag it out of her.

"Yes, I am most curious as to how I didn't know that you and my sister were such good friends." I cocked an eyebrow at her and tented my fingers in front of me.

"Well, it was purely by accident, I swear. I didn't stalk your family, Edward. It was by pure coincidence that we met, actually." She paused again, fiddled with her plate a bit before starting again.

"Alice and I were in Los Angeles at a lingerie convention gathering research and putting out feelers for our business. She came across some of our material and came to talk to us. As soon as she told me her name, I knew instantly who she was. Within two hours she was a major new client of ours and we were sitting over coffee discussing how she just knew I'd be her sister in law someday."

Wow. Not at all what I'd expected.

"You can thank her for bringing me in as your new assistant, too. She knew how I felt about you both personally and professionally and when both jobs came open, she called me. Within a week, all our stuff had either been sold, donated or packed in the back of a U-haul van. A week later, I came to work for you."

"You moved across the country, for me?" Was she crazy? What if I had been a raving mad lunatic? "Your parents didn't question your moving so far away, straight out of college with no job to move to?"

"My mother was completely behind me one hundred percent. My father on the other hand," she giggled, "didn't know about it until after I was settled into my new apartment and my new job." She threw her head back and laughed like I was missing some hilarious joke.

"What?" I asked, letting my own laughter ring out at the sight of her cracking up.

"He accused Alice and I of sneaking off to get married. He thought we were lesbians and just didn't want to tell him. He was not relieved to learn that I wasn't nor was he to pleased to learn that Alice and I had been partners for a while. I think he was actually relieved that I had moved to Seattle, though. It puts me in closer proximity to him. He's the Chief of Police down in Portland."

Stop. The. Train. Did she just admit to me that she and Alice were lovers at one point?

"You and Alice were lovers?"

She stopped laughing and took on a serious face, "Yes, I thought that I had told you that."

I furiously shook my head, "No, you told me about three male lovers but failed to include the fourth tidbit of info. How did that happen?

"Well, how did you become bisexual?" She threw back at me.

"No, No, No, you first." I needed to hear this story before I told her about mine.

"We were bored one night, we were both horny and relatively inexperienced, so we started fooling around. It lasted a about three weeks and then off and on a few times, mostly out of sexual frustration. But we're both peen girls, through and through, so we just stopped. And wrote it off to knowledge learned."

"Peen girls?" I had to laugh at that one. "Yes, ten year old Edward, Peen Girls." She deepened her voice to try and match my tone.

"Now, you, spill it?" She pointed a fork at me as speared a chunk of cantalope from her plate.

"It started in college. I was at a bar one night with a group of friends and a guy approached me while I was dancing. He was grinding up on me and he turned me on, so I went with it. I knew immediately that I was a topper, and he was fine with that. It was as you said 'a learning experience' and when we parted ways, I seriously didn't think it would become a part of my lifestyle."

"Then I met Laurent through Garrett, and I don't know, there was some weird chemistry there, so I tried it again but this time as a switch. But the control freak that I am, bottoming didn't work for me and my not willing to switch didn't work for him, so it fizzled as quickly as it started. Then there was Jasper." I paused, not sure if she wanted to hear this or not.

"You okay with me telling you all of this?" She nodded so I continued.

"I guess you could say that he and I happened much like you and Alice. We're both bored, sexually frustrated and we'd always had this ease around one another. So it kind of grew out of necessity and spiraled into something a little more. I love Jasper, but I was never in love with him nor he with me. Like I said, it was basically to protect each other from the vultures and to scratch an itch."

She eyed me curiously before speaking, "And you wouldn't miss it if you never had a man in your bed again?"

"No." I answered her resolutely. "Honestly, I had missed the softness of a woman, the responsiveness of the female body, and I wanted a traditional lifestyle with a wife and family. My bisexuality was nothing more than a phase in my life."

"What was your favorite part of being with a man?" Well that certainly was NOT what I had been anticipating her to ask.

"Why don't I show you?" My mind had just had the most brilliant idea.

"Edward, as much as I loved your cock up my ass, I'm not sure that I could handle it two days in a row." Her voice chimed with sarcasm.

"That wasn't my favorite part. Although, I did thoroughly enjoy fucking your ass and look forward to that adventure again, as does Mr. Happy." I had to palm my cock as Mr. Happy perked up at the mention of fucking Bella's ass again.

"Okay, Edward. Show me." She conceded.

I stood and grabbed her hand leading her inside to the couch. "Take off your clothes, sit on the couch and I'll be right back." I went to the kitchen to retrieve the cucumber before making my way to the bedroom to get something from my nightstand before grabbing a towel from the bathroom. I was getting more and more turned on thinking about this brilliant idea. I shed my clothes in the bedroom and made my way back to her to find her sitting on the couch, splendidly bare and waiting for me.

I kept my hands with the items behind my back before instructing her to close her eyes. Once she had them closed, I told her what I wanted her to do. "Bella, scoot your ass to the edge of the couch and lift your hips," I slid the towel underneath her and pushed her hips back down. "Now, spread your legs wide open and lean back, arching your back," She did exactly as I instructed and Lucy Diamond was sparkling at me again, which in turn caused Mr. Happy to salute her.

Down boy, its not your turn yet, we'll get there soon. I gave him a few good long strokes before resuming my task. I put the edible lube liberally on one end of the cucumber before slowly working it into her pussy. She gasped at the coldness and intrusion she wasn't expecting.

"Edward?" She questioned but kept her eyes closed.

"Bella, don't you trust me?" She nodded her head at me, whimpering slightly at the cucumber I was working into her. "You see, baby, I love giving head. I may not have enjoy bottoming but I thoroughly enjoyed a nice cock in my mouth because it's all about control." I slowly started stroking her with the fruit. "I know you won't get the full effect but I want to show you why I love it just as much as I love eating your pussy." I moved around to sit on my knees in front of her directly, pulling her hips out a little more to point the cucumber up a little, then slowly leaned down to wrap my mouth around it. I used the pressure of my motions to rock it in and out of her, showing her the control my mouth could exhibit. She moaned as she felt it and started rocking her hips with my sucking pace.

She was groaning and thrusting her hips. It was as if I truly were blowing her by her movements, her bodies reaction and the way she grabbed my head guiding me up and down the cucumber.

I felt her body tense and knew that she was about to explode so I pulled the cucumber out and dove my tongue deep inside of her. She gasped, then screamed my name as her hands shoved my face hard down into her pussy, bucking and thrusting and cumming all over my face. My tongue lapped, my lips sucked and wiped up every ounce of her nectar.

She slowed down letting the numbness take over as I moved my mouth up her body starting with her stomach, kissing, licking and sucking every inch of skin. When I finally reached Ethel and Myrtle, I showered them both with nibbles, bites and swirls. By the sound of her moans I could tell she was still feeling the after effects of our little experiment.

"Bella, baby, I need you. Mr. Happy needs you," I pulled her hand down from the back of my neck and wrapped it around my cock. "Mmmmhhhhmmm, he wants me, doesn't he?" Her voice raspy and filled with want.

"He does. Can you sit up a little so I can crawl underneath you?" She nodded her head, her eyes finding mine reflecting the hooded lust shining back at her.

She sat up as I crawled behind her, lifting her up onto my thighs, before I scooted her back, My cock moved to enter her pussy, slowly pushing into her. She grasped my thighs and started rising and falling, getting the feel for what I wanted. Reverse cowgirl.

Fuck she was so tight in this position and Mr. Happy was ready to pulse out his ammunition already.

"Slow and Steady, Isabella. Take your time but ride me hard," my hands going to her hips, guiding her with the pace I was trying to show her.

"Fuck Edward, so deep in this position." She leaned a little further forward, giving me a delicious view of her pussy swallowing my cock on each downward stroke.

I sat up and pulled her down on top of Mr. Happy, feeling her ass completely flush against my groin causing both of us to moan. I growled at her as she started pulling up again, so I grabbed her hips, lifted her and forcefully pushed her back down on my hard shaft. Over and over until both of us were panting unable to catch a breathe. "Touch yourself baby," I breathed out as I felt the white hot explosion forcing itself down the length of my shaft before erupting inside her as her pussy walls clamped down milking me.

"Fuck, Bella." I panted, pulling her back to my chest as she slumped back into me, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Agreed." She murmured as she turned to curl into me, her lips taking purchase on the side of my neck. "I've never tried that position before. I think it's a close second to favorite."

"And what would be your favorite position?" I exhaled out, loving the feel of her lips sucking on my skin, running through the myriad of sexual encounters we'd had.

"When you made love to me this morning." Her eyes found mine, full of nothing but love.

"Mine too," I whispered into the air as the zing and zap started sounding out again.

Zing.

Zap.

**A/n: sooooo how was that for something a little different? You like it? You hate it?**

**(Sighs) I'm so jealous of Bella right now, it's not even funny.**

**Sorry for the delay in this update. Exhaustion. Plot bunnies. And an Alice and Edward one shot are to blame.**

**Hoping to update at least once tomorrow. If the useless dicks in my life will leave me be, it'll happen, if not then it'll be Thursday. **

**Thanks for leaving me love and or hate ;)**

**Kyla **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Miff

**A/n: So sorry for the delay...but the weekend is upon me and I'm hoping to overload you on updates. I plan (fingers crossed) that I'll be able to complete this story by Monday. Hoping for 2 chapters Saturday and then final chapter and epi on Sunday.**

**Yes, I am going to do a sequel. BUT, depending on RL and time it might not start until around mid-August. I've got about 4-5 projects going on right now, so we'll see how time allows. **

**I have truly, truly missed these 2 these past few days, to be honest. So I'm really happy to be writing this for you and being able to immerse myself in them for a few days, too.**

**THANKS to all the great cucumber comments and to Michelle/Rachel for their great minds bringing me the great new cucumber AVI for my FB page;) You ladies give good popcorn;)**

**I must give a shout out to Massy, my bestie for posting her FIRST STORY, this week. Congratulations! So go, check her out, Until I saw you by reyes139. It's in my favs;)**

**And if you aren't reading Love the way you lie by bnjwl's fanfiction, run, do it now! It's amazing and totally has me hook, line and sinker;) **

**Now, where did we leave these two...**

**BPOV**

Lying here curled up around Edward was my favorite place in the world.

No office. No phones. No email. Just he and I and the sound of our breathing.

I was so head over heels in love with him, especially after that cucumber blow job.

Best. Sexual. Experience. Ever.

So where do we go from here? I wanted to tell him...but the words were stuck in my throat. I would sign his damn contract just to show him that I was serious about us. That I wanted him for myself.

That I wanted to be the last person to ever sign an "Edward Cullen Relationship Agreement". But how do I tell him?

**EPOV**

Having Bella in my arms, post-coital, best feeling ever.

My body was completely sated. My heart completely full. My head completely quiet.

Where do I go from here? Do we talk more? Do we nap?

Just talk to her, you idiot. You have no trouble talking to her any other time of the day or night. "Bella, is there anything you'd like to do today?" I figured I should at least give her a say in case she had something to do or something she wanted to do. "Stay like this all day." She sleepily replied.

"Sounds good to me, how about I lie down and we can stretch out together?" My back was starting to cramp in this position but I wanted to keep her close to me.

"Okay," she sounded like she was on the verge of a deep sleep. I laid us down, pulling her into my arms, half on top of me as her breathe fanned out across my chest. A light snore falling from her mouth. I snuggled in deeper to the couch, holding her as tight as I could and laid there listening to her sleep, fighting to keep my own eyes open.

Several hours later I felt her warm skin atop mine as I stretched out my aching body, hearing the beautiful sound of her giggle. "Did you know that you scrunch your nose when you sleep?" She giggled again.

"I do?" Hmm, that could be where those wrinkle lines come from. "Mmhm," she giggled again, her hands smoothly gliding over my chest in circles around my nipples. I cracked an eye open to find her staring at me with a breathtakingly blinding smile on her face.

"Hi." her voice small and serene.

"Hi," I whispered back, pulling her shoulders up so that I could reach those delicious lips. "I missed you," she whispered before crashing her lips into mine. It was a forceful kiss, laced with want and desire as I wrapped my arms around her back. My hands roamed the soft skin before settling on her ass, pushing her down to feel Mr. Happy.

Both of our mouths opened, dropping the kiss as we panted into each others mouths, feeling the contact between our bodies. The air started crackling and before I knew what to think she rose up, grabbed Mr. Happy and slowly sheathed him in her wet heat. Lucy Diamond had missed him, too.

"Fuck, Bella. Perfect fit...your body feels perfect wrapped around mine." I said as my hips bucked up to get deeper into her pussy. "So fucking perfect," she chimed, as she rocked forward, pulling Mr. Happy to a full hilt within the confines of her body.

She stilled, "Do you feel it? Please tell me you feel it too?" Her eyes searched mine as I nodded my response before replying, "Yes, baby girl, I feel it, too." A zing took off and zap resounded as she rose up and rode me hard. I gripped her hips with a force that I knew would leave my hand prints on her skin.

"Can't stop it, Edward...don't want to stop it..." she mumbled as her body lost control.

Zing. Zap. The currents pinging all over the room, between our bodies, filling the air with snaps and pops.

She screamed out when the blinding heat of her orgasm took over. I pumped harder, my own release followed behind hers with a force that sucked my breath right out of me. Mr. Happy pulsed and quivered as her walls clamped down on him, her pussy milked him dry and drained us both.

Bella finally slumped down on top me. "Edward, you've awakened a beast in me." She blurted out between pants, seeking to fill her lungs with air as I did the same. "Mmmm," was all I could get out of my mouth, words unable to form.

We lay there, numb and sated for a few minutes, our breath finally returning, feelings returning to our bones. "Bella?" She lifted her head. "Edward?" Her eyes met mine, we locked our gazes, the intensity overwhelming. I needed to lighten things up a bit.

"Please don't cage the beast." I smiled up at her as a grin broke out across her face.

"Not as long as Mr. Happy keeps the beast happy, I won't." She wiggled her ass slightly as she giggled, my now semi-hard cock, still resting inside Lucy Diamond.

"I'm a lot to handle, Bella." I confessed, I know I'm a bit of a brat, spoiled and demanding.

"I know how to handle you, the problem is, can you handle me?" She quirked an eyebrow at me.

I grabbed her ass hard before sitting up, shoving my now hard cock forcefully up, as she gasped. "If you don't know that I can by now, I'll just have to prove it to you." I scooted to the edge of the couch cushion before standing with her wrapped around me.

I walked us to the dining room table, laid her back with her legs still wrapped locked around my waist. I forced her hands above her head, pulled her legs off my back, held them out wide and said, "Hold on baby, I've got a lesson to prove."

I pulled my cock all the way out to where only the tip of cock head rested just inside her entrance, I took very small strokes, teasing her, never letting my whole head get completely sheathed. She was panting and writhing around, "Edward, please," she begged bucking her hips up to get me to enter her.

"In good time, baby girl, have some patience," I chuckled at the sight of her. Hair wild and spread across the table, body glistening with a light sheen of sweat, eyes almost feral with need as I pushed the whole head in before pulling it straight back out, repeating that motion as I held her legs out wide with my hands on the back of her thighs.

Bella moaned and whimpered, her eyes begging me to take her, claim her, make her mine. "Who do you belong to you, Bella?" Her eyes snapped to mine, on fire, "You," she whispered through her breaths. Her chest heaving, Myrtle and Ethel bouncing with each struggle for breath. 

"Who do you belong to, Isabella?" I asked more forcefully, pulling her legs closed and holding them to my chest. "You," she said out into the air, still not loud enough.

I spread her legs wide open again, shoved my cock all the way in, closing her legs back, throwing them over my shoulders and pulled her hips down to leave no space between us. "WHO DO YOU BELONG TO, ISABELLA? I yelled at her. "You, YOU, YOU, EDWARD, ONLY YOU," she screamed at me, as I pound her, gripping her wide enough with a force to pull her off the table as I felt her ass hitting my hips, over and over as I took her hard and fast.

I would show her that she was mine. I would show her that I could handle her.

"Yours," she chanted as Mr. Happy touched her sweet spot and my finger pinched her clit. Bella was so overcome that when fell off the ledge, the vice grip of her pussy walls yanked the last of my controlled from me, demanding my own release. My knees buckled from the force, pushing me forward, my palms hit the table top as she grabbed my shoulders, holding me to her. I pulsed inside of her as she struggled to keep me from falling.

"Now, who do _you_ belong to, Edward?" She giggled as her breathing was shallow and wheezy.

"You," I muttered out. I wrapped my arms around her waist, laying my head down on her stomach and trying to regain feeling throughout my lungs and limbs.

"Damn straight." Her hands went to my hair that was stuck to my forehead, raking her fingers through it in the most delicious way. "Mmmm," I hummed against her skin.

"We were made for each other, don't you think?" She inquired.

"Damn straight." I replied, causing her to giggle again. Her stomach did this tickle thing when she giggled causing my cheek to tingle.

"We should shower, Edward." She mused pulling me from my post-coital haze.

"Yes, we should." I stood, my legs still wobbly and put my hand out to help her up.

We spent the rest of the day lazing around, we read passages from our favorite books to one another, we attempted to watch a movie but mostly we had sex.

We fucked on my desk in my office. I fucked her over the couch in the living room. She fucked me on the chaise lounge on the balcony. We were completely insatiable.

I don't remember a time ever that I needed or wanted someone as much as I desired her.

I could never get deep enough inside of her. I could never stay inside of her as long as I wanted to. It was almost as if I wanted to crawl inside here skin and become one with her.

That night as we lay in our bed, yes, our bed, this is where she belonged. I knew I would never want to sleep without her beside me. I would never want her to far away that I couldn't touch her. I stroked her face as she let a small smile rest on her lips. "I'm happier than I've ever been, Isabella Swan," my voice thick and heavy.

"So am I, Edward." Her eyes roamed up to meet mine.

I leaned down to kiss her, the tingling of her lips on mine making my heart skip an extra beat.

"Sleep baby girl, you need your rest." I spoke softly, trying to soothe her to close her eyes.

As her lids drooped and her breathing evened out, I held her gently in my arms.

"So this is what love feels like?" I whispered to the air, as I let the euphoria wash over me and sleep pull me under.

**A/n: So there ya have it...update number 1 for the day...we'll wind up the weekend in the next update as well as have an unexpected visitor...ooohhhhh what do I have up my sleeve?**

**You'll just have to wait til later to find out, I suppose.  
>I know several of you have mentioned you are ready for them to head back to the office...soon, my lovelies...the anger is still there, TRUST THAT:)<strong>

**TTFN,**

**Kyla**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Bristle

**A/n: FML, my parents drop my child off this morning with 2 goldfish, a fish tank, food, accessories and an overeager child...knowing good damn well that I have a very, very strict NO PETS policy in place at my house. My rental agreement does not allow for even goldfish or beta's. **

**Let's see how quickly I get kicked out of here (which I think my parents are secretly hoping for) once my extremely noisy landlord comes into my house and discovers these 2 new treasures.**

**BUT, fuck it, it's all worth it for the joy on my daughters face, the giggle in her voice and the extra kisses and hugs I got when setting up her fishbowl. (sighs) **

**So, all I can think about is how hot it is here and how I wish I were dipping into a swimming pool about right now...and dreaming of writing hot pool sex with Edward and Bella...but alas, maybe in the sequel;)**

**Now...let the work day begin...**

**BPOV**

I was warm and wrapped in Edward's tight grip, his hard cock poking my thigh, as I heard the alarms on both our phones going off. I heard Edward grunt and groan as he rolled over to turn off his phone. Mine however was across the room in my bag. Neither of us moving to get it.

I turned further into his body, snaking my hand down his chest to wrap around his hardened length. "Good morning, beautiful boy." My voice hoarse and thick with sleep in my morning greeting.

"Mmmm," Edward purred. "Good morning, to you, baby girl." He moved his hips up slightly thrusting into my hand.

"I have to have you this morning, Bella." He said as he rolled us over, settling between my spread legs. "Then take me, Edward, I'm yours." I moaned as I felt him push into me.

His movements were slow and meticulous as he made love to me. "You feel so good baby," he said, moving my hair from my eyes before grasping my hands and moving them above my head.

Our bodies moved in sync as we slowly built the electric current that flowed between us. "I need to start every morning inside you, Bella." I moaned, the feel of his lips on my neck, the warmth of his breath on my skin, it filled me from my toes to the tip of my head with love for this man.

"Please Edward, more..." I rushed out as our bodies sped up, our hips bouncing together as he pushed deeper inside of me hitting that delicious spot causing the white light behind my eyes to burst into flames of red and gold.

"Edward...yes...oh fuck yes..." I groaned as the explosion continued when I felt him erupt inside of me. "Fuck Bella, umph...fuck," his hips still pushing down into me as he rode out his own explosive flames.

Our mouths was staggering for air as the zing and zap of the electric current flew around the room, each of us holding the other tight. His head rested on my chest as we both struggled to regain oxygen into our lungs.

"What am I going to do without your naked body at my disposal all day today?" he said as his head raised, his worried eyes hitting mine.

"I'll never be to far away." I replied, loving the feel of his arms around me as he scooted up to meet my lips with his.

"We have to get up and shower, baby girl, but for the first time in almost six years, I don't want to go to work. What is this power you weld over me?" He was sincere in his question. I wanted to answer him with sincerity, as well.

The word was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't force it from my lips, wanting him to admit it on his own, first. "Lucy Diamond." I finally whispered into the air.

"Mmm, indeed. She does hold Mr. Happy under a spell." His eyes glistened with light and possibly love, the green shining bright this morning.

The moment passed between us before the damn cell phone started ringing.

"Fuck. And so it begins," he hastily replied before slowly kissing me. He rose off of me gently pulling his cock from me, as we both gasped at the loss of connection.

"The day must begin, Bella. Will you start the shower and I'll join you in a minute. I have to take this call." He reluctantly released his arms from around me to retrieve his phone from the nightstand.

"Of course," I said, sitting up and moving off the bed, too. I grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom.

Today should be interesting to say the least.

**EPOV**

Making love to Bella this morning was the most delicious was to start this day. I wanted to start everyday that way. I was calm, at peace and the angry monster inside was tame.

Until we walked into the office to find Jasper pacing outside my office door. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist, pulling her in for a kiss full of passion as I heard Jasper clear his throat behind me. I pulled back, kissed Bella's forehead, "Have a good morning baby girl."

Her eyes sparkled as she turned to go to her desk as I turned to face Jasper. "Jasper, what are you doing here this morning?" I moved to unlock my door as he followed me in.

"We have a problem Edward. One of the manufacturers is trying to short change us on the shipping agreement and I haven't been able to get a hold of you all weekend." His voice full of exasperation.

"Jasper, don't I pay you to handle these types of emergencies. You shouldn't have needed to get a hold of me this weekend." I looked at him sternly, hands on my hips.

"Yes, I can handle it and I have but Tanya is behind this matter and I feel like we need to deal with it, immediately." Jasper's eyes were on fire. He hated Tanya as much as I did, Garrett was his friend, too. Watching Tanya run his company was not something that either of us took an ounce of pleasure in.

"Get Laurent in here, asap and let's get this over with. We'll have to severe our contract with them if she is behind this." I informed him as I sat at my desk, starting up the computer and feeling the anger building up from my feet, slowly working it's way through my veins."

"I'm on it," he called as he moved to leave the office. He abruptly stopped at the door, turned and sighed. "What, Jasper?" I gave him the bitch brow, not wanting to deal with his quirks this morning.

"Oh, just wanted to say, it's a good look for you." His voice held sincerity as I replied, "What look?"

"Love." He said with a chuckle before swinging open the door and leaving quickly.

I sighed and scooted my chair back. There was that word again. Moments over the weekend I felt it hanging in the air, deftly letting the magic of time pass me by in putting it out there. But I would know when the time was right.

I scooted my chair back to the desk and got down to work, losing myself in the tasks before me. I had sufficiently allowed myself to get lost in my work when there was a light tap on my door. "Come in," I bellowed without bothering to look up.

"Edward, darling, aren't you going to greet your mother?" Esme's sweet voice chimed through my office. I looked up to see her smiling face staring down at me. "Mom, I wasn't expecting you this morning," I replied, as I rose from my chair to hug her properly.

"I know sweet boy but Rose told me over the weekend that you had some news to tell me, so rather than waiting around for you to call, I came to take you lunch." Her face held excitement and I can only begin to fathom what Rose had told her after my frantic phone call

I sighed, grabbed her hands and moved us to the small couch in my office. "Mom, I wish you would have called or that Bella would have told you, I'm swamped today. I can't go to lunch." I hated having to disappoint her, but I had been neglecting my work with all the events of the past week.

"Non-sense. Bella told me you were free for lunch today. She is such a lovely young lady, dear. I wish you could find someone like her and finally settle down." I couldn't hold back the laughter at her declaration.

"Oh really mom? Someone like Bella, huh? That's what you wish for me?" I quizzed her. Her head nodding and her eyes lit up. "Yes, dear. I just want you happy."

"Hold that thought, Mom." I rose from the couch, walked to my door before I opened it and summoned Bella to my office.

She walked in, her cool navy skirt flowing around her hips as the pale pink blouse clung to her tight body, just the way I liked it. "Yes, Edward? Did you need something?" She looked curiously between me and my mother. I put my hand out to have her take it and she quirked an eyebrow before I nodded my head, my eyes told her just to take my hand.

Once her hand was gripped tightly in mine, I walked us directly in front of my mother. "Mom, this is Isabella Swan, my girlfriend." I released her hand and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist.

Esme's hand covered her mouth, "Your girlfriend?" I nodded and the squeal she let out as she jumped up from the couch could be heard four floors down, I'm sure.

"Yes, Esme, my girlfriend. Isabella, I'm sure you've been properly introduced to my mother," I chuckled as Bella turned five shades of red. Esme flew around the room to hug Bella into a motherly embrace. "Oh I'm so excited for the two of you." She moved to me, cupping my cheeks in her hands. "So happy for you, my baby boy."

"Are you happy?" She smiled at me with her eyes waiting for my confirmation.

I looked at Bella, pulled her tighter into my side, "Deliriously so." Her grin broke out wide and bright, echoing mine as our eyes held each others stare.

Esme's sniffle burst the bubble Bella and I were in, bringing us back to the present as I turned to see my mom wipe a tear from her cheek. "Mom, why are you crying?" I laughed.

"I'm just so overwhelmed at this news, now the three of us can go to lunch and you can tell me all about your new romance." She was almost bouncing with excitement.

I shook my head, "No, Mom, I really can't go to lunch. I am expecting an important client and I cannot leave the office." Esme turned towards Bella, "Fine, then Bella and I will go and talk all about you." She giggled as Bella looked at me with pure dread on her face. "I'm not sure I should leave the office either, Mrs. Cullen."

"No, Bella, it's fine. Go to lunch, talk all about me," I laughed as she shot me a dirty look. "I'll be fine handling the meeting with Jasper." I leaned over to kiss her temple as she pinched my side with the hand she had wrapped around my waist. "Ow, Bella," I joked.

"It's settled then, Bella and I are leaving for lunch, sweet boy. I'll have something prepared for her to bring back so you have something to eat, too." I nodded and watched the two of them leave with my mother talking non-stop already. Bella turned to me before walking out the door, running her hand across her throat like a knife...I'd pay for this later. I couldn't help the laughter that came out as I thought of Bella having to squirm her way through my mother's inquiries.

I sat back at my desk just as Jasper came walking through the door. "Why did Bella look like she was being fed to the wolves walking down the hall with an animated Esme?" Jasper chuckled before sitting down across from me.

"Because I served her up to Esme on a silver fucking platter." I laughed back at him.

"Good one, that'll make her rethink her strategy, huh?" He joked.

Laurent arrived and a few heated discussions ensued. My blood boiled with anger, I was being fucked over by Tanya. After breaking ties with her company, Jasper and I spent the afternoon scrambling around to find a halfway decent company to replace the one we'd just lost. I was enraged, pacing furiously and tugging on my hair incessantly. "MISS SWAN!" I screamed, I swear the windows rattled with the force of my voice.

My office door opened and closed, the lock clicked and she sashayed across the floor, disrobing as she moved with grace. "Yes, Mr. Cullen?" she quirked an eyebrow at me before dropping to her knees, her eyes never leaving mine. She made haste in unbuckling my belt, and getting my pants around my knees as her warm, wet mouth encased my cock.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head, my hands came out to grip her shoulders as she started to suck me into her mouth, that tongue of hers twirling around my shaft. "Suck me good, Ms. Swan." My voice harsh and demanding.

She moaned around me, hollowing out her cheeks as she drew me deeper into her mouth. I grabbed her head, guiding her mouth as I fucked it good and proper. "Open that throat, baby, take it all, show me you can handle it," I looked down, watching my cock disappear over and over into those plump lips, feeling my cock hit the back of her throat. "I'm going to fill that mouth of yours with my hot cum and you will swallow it all, do you understand me, Isabella?"

She nodded, her eyes focused solidly on mine as I pushed one last time down her throat before bursting onto her tongue. "Swallow it, baby" I called as I grabbed her shoulders, holding myself up under the crushing weight of my knees wanting to buckle.

She licked and sucked and swallowed. Bella's mouth popped off my cock, "Better?" she quipped as I struggled to maintain my upright position.

"Not hardly." I pulled her to her feet, "lay across my desk, spread those legs wide for me." I instructed. I led her to behind my desk where she did as I told her, I dropped to my knees and drove my tongue deep inside of her. I wrapped my arms around her thighs, holding her tight against my face and fucked her relentlessly.

She moaned my name, tried to buck her but I held her firmly in place. I pulled back, shoved two fingers inside of her before taking her clit in between my teeth, biting roughly while I flicked it with my tongue once it was inside my mouth.

"Fuck Edward, yes...yes...yyyyeeeesssssss," she screamed as I shoved my tongue back in her pussy lapping up her sweet nectar as she rode out her orgasm.

Her hands held my face down as she stroked her pussy up and down, riding her high to the finish line.

Bella's legs shivered and fell away as I softened my strokes before placing a single kiss on her clit.

I rose to my feet, placed my cock at her entrance, put my palms on the inside of her thighs, holding her spread out for me, "Are you done yet?" I asked as she tried to catch her breath. The look she gave me full of spry and sass, "Hardly," She replied, pushing her hips up to take my cock inside of her.

I pushed all the way in, then stilled, as she gasp at the fullness. I know she had to be sore after our rambunctious activities the day before, but I had to have her, the need was to great.

"You love my cock, don't you Ms. Swan?" I pushed in only to pull all the way out barely leaving the tip at her entrance. She tried to push up and make contact again but I pushed her hips back down. "Answer me." My voice threatening to leave her wanting.

"Yes, I love your cock, Mr. Cullen, now shove it in my pussy and don't keep me waiting." Her cockiness and demeanor turning me on.

"We wouldn't want to leave you waiting now would we?" I replied shoving my cock with such force that she had to reach up and hold on to the top of the desk.

"I love fucking your pussy. So wet for me. So tight around me." I pounded into her over and over. "It's my pussy, Isabella. MINE!" I pushed one last time before the white light burst in my eyes and my name came rushing out of her mouth.

A few more thrusts to empty my cock completely into her body, before I leaned over to her capture her lips. We panted into the others mouths, still connected, holding tight to the others shoulders.

"Fuck, Bella. Just when I think you can't get more perfect. You blow my mind." My mouth let loose as my chest heaved for air.

We took a few minutes to calm our bodies. Both of us growling when I pulled out of her, instantly missing the connection.

She smiled at me as I stood and offered her my hand. "Let's go home and get cleaned up, I want to take you out to dinner tonight."

"I need to go to my apartment, I don't have any more clean clothes, Edward." I frowned, I didn't want to waste any time with her. "Fine, we'll stop on the way home." I wanted to emphasis to her that my apartment was home. She was becoming my home. Where she was was where I needed to be, at all times.

"Let's go home." I held my hand out for her after we were dressed and the office was closed up tight for the night.

"Home," she murmured.

**A/n: We'll hear more about the Esme/Bella luncheon in tomorrow's update...unless I get a wild hair tonight and get it finished early...but ch 19 will be the last regular chapter. Ch 20 will be the epilogue.**

**Well? What did you think? Please tell me either way. I'm not hearing from as many readers and that worries me that I've failed in someway...I hope not, this story has been so much a part of my life for the past two weeks. **

**Leave me love, please? Or hate, if that be the case. I've got my big girl panties on, I can handle it.**

**TTFN, Kyla**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Burn

**A/n: I can't believe I'm about to write chapter 19...I am still positively blown away by the life this story has taken on. THANK YOU to every person who has read, reviewed, alerted or favorite'd this story. You will never know the thrill, squeals and excitement that each chime of my inbox has brought my mundane little life.**

**This isn't the end of their journey, it's just the beginning but if this were a TV show this would be the season finale, so to speak. **

**What started out as a little smut fest has turned into a mini-love story with a whole lotta smut mixed in...and the sequel will continue to have the same feel to it. I'll explain more in the bottom A/n.**

**I need to thank a few people: My life line of supporters: Bnjwl's Fanfiction, Reyes139, Lvntwilight09, Catastrophia of Trinity, ButterflyBetty Cullen, Missus Lubricious Robinson, Sandra Madril, Nails, Laura JacksperWhitlock, TexasBella Divine and Michelle H – I have never, in all of my life, had friends like you. Extraordinarily gifted and talented women who love and support one another through thick and thin, laughing together, crying together but most of all being loyal to one another. You all mean the world to me.**

**I have to give a shout out to a few my most dedicated fans: Elaine, Shereen, Obsessive, Erin, Becky, WhatObsession, Kroseph, Bpanther, JDC0630, Bakergirl, Nmydreamz, PlzFangMe, ohtobeyoung...all of you have read and reviewed and pimped and rec'd and made me smile along the way...if I've forgotten someone, I apologize. THANK YOU!**

**BTW, the black Goldfish has been named Jacob Black and the gold Goldfish is Edward Cullen. My daughter wouldn't give them names, so I did. And the feedback about the cruelness of my landlord, well, yah...it was hilarious. YES, he won't even allow two simple goldfish. It's in my lease...a 3 paragraph statement of specific pets NOT allowed. They are NOT animal people of any type. But I'll push the limits and keep the fish stowed away as to keep them out of their evil clutches...if they live that long;) **

**sighs – I'm stalling...on with the show...**

**BPOV**

I can't believe he sent me to lunch with his mother, alone. Did he have any idea the thoughts that woman had? She was already planning our engagement party and our wedding reception, which I secretly squealed about inside. But, Esme was a force of nature all on her own. I knew any battles I picked with her in the future, I would have to have Edward's support to stand my ground. Or else she'd force me to cave immediately.

She asked about my family, my education, my goals. She was especially interested in my business plan with Alice. Esme was over the moon when I told her of Alice's concurrent relationship with Jasper.

"_Bella, dear, how is it that you and Alice came to work for Edward's company?"_ _She asked as she took a sip of wine. I opted for water, as I had to return to work, but not that it stopped her from continuing to entice me to have a glass. _

"_Oh, well, Rosalie informed me of the openings knowing that Alice and I had just graduated from College." _

"_Yes, Rosalie is quite the little matchmaker, isn't she?" Esme's eyes dance with delight when she spoke of either of her children._

"_And you are in love with Edward?" A smile of hope and excitement lit up her beautiful face._

"_Head over heels in love with him." I replied, attempting to hide my own excitement._

_She reached across the table and placed her hand on mine, "He's waited a long time for you, my dear, you are good for him. A mother can tell these things. You make my baby boy very happy." _

_I know it was very inappropriate but I held back a laugh at the thought of how happy I made Mr. Happy, as well. "I try my best, Esme. He makes me happy, too." I shared with her, knowing it needed to be said._

_She sighed, patted my hand and chimed, "Young love is always the most romantic. But if he's anything like his father, you'll know that romance for years to come." Her eyes got a far away look of remembrance as she got caught up in a daydream._

"_Where did Edward take you on your first date, Bella?" Oh fuck, we haven't even gone on an actual date yet. Are we dating? I know he introduced me as his girlfriend but fuck. He and I needed to have a serious, clothes on, conversation._

"_We haven't actually gone on a date, yet." I lowered my eyes, embarrassed at what she must think of me giving up the goods before a proper date._

_She audibly gasped, "You mean to tell me that my perfect gentleman of a son hasn't taken you out for a proper date yet?" Esme admonished. _

"_Well, in his defense, we have been rather busy at work. And we did spend the weekend together, so I guess that could be considered one big long date." I suddenly grew red-faced at the fact that I just admitted to spending the weekend with her son. _

_Her laughter rang out, "From the color of your face, I'm assuming he treated you 'well' over the course of the weekend. He must be a lot like his father in the um, 'stamina' department." Esme continued laughing while I just groaned and hid my embarrassment behind my hand, completely mortified._

_I was so tying that boy up tonight and kicking his ass for putting me through this._

"_Oh come on now, Bella, don't be embarrassed. Don't mind me, I'm just thrilled that Edward seems to finally be settling down." She patted my hand again._

_Thankfully, Esme lightened up after that and we had a nice time chatting and getting to know one another. I felt like I had a second mother when lunch ended and I headed back to the office._

_Edward on the other hand, had another thing coming when I got him alone, at home tonight. Home. I already felt like his place was more of my home than my own apartment was. It would kill me to have to sleep without him at night. But, I have to be patient. It's to soon to even think about us moving in together. We need to have a serious talk._

**EPOV**

We pulled up to Bella's apartment when she suggested that I just drop her off, go home and change and come back to get to her. While I didn't want to be apart from her, it was the best idea for the time constraint we were on as I had made dinner reservations for eight.

"Do I need to dress up?" Bella quizzed me, trying to figure out where I was taking her. "A nice dress will do, but nothing to over the top." I informed her, giving nothing away.

"Okay," she eyed me wearily. I got out of the car and went around to let her out. As soon as she was out of the car, I had her in my arms and pushed back against the side of the vehicle.

"I'm going to miss you." I said before leaning down to kiss her neck, up to her ear before sucking it into my mouth.

**BPOV**

"It's not even an hour that we'll be apart, Edward." I breathily replied as my resolve was starting to waver with the fire he was igniting inside of me.

"Even an hour is to long to be away from you." He sighed as he rested his forehead on mine. The air around us zinged and zapped before he stepped back, bursting the electric bubble around us.

"I'll be back in less than forty-five minutes, is that enough time for you?" His eyes worried and his shoulders slumped.

"Yes, babe, that's enough time," I pushed up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Now, go, scoot, let me get ready." I said to him over my shoulder as I walked towards my building. I'm sure he stood there watching me walking into the building before he got in his car and left.

I put the key into the door, trying to make a little noise to alert the others to my presence so imagine my surprise when all I heard was a few grunting noises coming from the kitchen area. As I made my way through the apartment I was met with Alice leaned over the counter, a ball gag in her mouth as Jasper was pounding her from behind. He didn't even notice me as his head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. Alice looked up at me and winked. I gave her a small wave and shuffled quickly to my room.

I guess he found a way to keep her fucking mouth shut, didn't he? About time someone did, I loved Alice with my heart and soul. She was my best friend but I was still pissed off at her for that stunt she pulled in Edward's office. She could have cost us our jobs as well as any chance that I had with Edward. Alice and I needed to have a serious conversation about keeping girl talk just that, girl talk.

But I also knew that I would definitely not be sharing with her the activities from my weekend, either. As much as I wanted to tell someone about the fuck-awesome cucumber blow job, no way in hell was I sharing that tid bit of info with her.

I went into my bathroom, starting the water as I stripped out of my clothes before stepping under the warm water. It soothed my muscles and relaxed my mind. I had a few rare moments alone to reflect on everything that has happened over the past week. I cannot believe I am finally near Edward, not just near him but I've become his right hand at work and his lover by night and well, by day, too.

He seems to have some type of reaction to me, too. I felt butterflies flitting around my stomach as I thought of him falling in love with me too.

I finished up my shower with the euphoric feelings swirling around inside of me before I heard the shrill of Alice's voice calling my name. "Belllllllla, where are you?" I sighed and answered her.

"In here, Alice." She threw the door opening, causing it to bounce off the wall and her eyes danced with excitement.

"Are you going out again?" Her face fell as she saw me going about my routine of putting my make up on. "Yes, I'm going to dinner with Edward and I'm staying at his place again."

"But Bella, you were gone all weekend. I haven't talked to you in days. I didn't even get a chance to see you at work today." She pouted and puffed out her bottom lip.

"Alice, don't start. Besides, I'm still upset with you for that stunt you pulled in his office." I pointed a finger at her then went about getting ready.

"Oh poop, that was nothing and you know it. I was just trying to feel him out and seriously, he had Jasper in a bundle of knots. It had to be done. Seriously, he'll get over it, you should too." Alice was in full on brat mode and I was not in the mood to deal with her like this.

"Alice, I have to finish getting ready and pack a bag. We'll talk over lunch tomorrow. Not now." I dismissed her with a wave of my hand.

She stomped her foot, "You've been hanging out with that tyrant to long to think you can wave me off like that." She stood there staring at me for a minute before she turned to leave and in a soft voice said, "I just miss you, Bella, you are my best friend." I heard her sniffle and I sighed.

"Alice, wait." I crossed the room to where she stood and turned her to me, "I miss you too, but you've got Jasper and I've got Edward, ya know?" A single tear ran down her cheek and I couldn't help it, I pulled her into a hug. "Lunch tomorrow, we'll talk and catch up, okay?" She slowly nodded her head before wiping her cheek.

"Okay, now scoot, Edward will be here in twenty minutes and I'm not ready yet." I playfully pushed her towards the door.

"It's a good look for you Bella." She said to me with her voice full of sincerity. I was puzzled as I was standing there, makeup half done and wrapped in a towel. "What?" I laughed out.

"Love. It looks good on you." I stood there a look of complete astonishment on my face. How could she tell? "Oh and where the green wrap dress, it compliments his eyes and he loves it when you wear it." She yelled over her shoulder before closing the door behind her.

I stood there for a minute thinking about what she had just said, completely bewildered. I shook my head and snapped out of it.

I finished up my make up, packed my toiletries and went to get dressed.

**EPOV**

I took the fastest shower I'd ever taken and was getting dressed when my phone started ringing. As I checked to see who it was I answered it with a smile on my face, "Hi mom. How was lunch?" I laughed at the thought of what I was in store for later when Bella remembered she was mad at me about lunch.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I cannot believe that you have not taken that girl on a proper date!" My mothers voice carried her admonishment through the phone. I sighed before answering, "I'm working on fixing that within the next hour, actually. I'm getting ready for my date with Bella right now, Mom."

She giggled and chimed, "That's the boy I raised. Now, where are you taking her?"

"Paladinos and we have reservations at eight, so I need to get finished and go pick her up." I tried to give her the hint that I wanted to get off the phone.

"Edward, you are doing right by her, aren't you?" Esmes worry heard loud and clear.

"Whatever do you mean, mom?" I sighed knowing exactly where this was going.

"None of that contract mumbo jumbo, right? She's different, Edward. She's your one." My mother stated matter of fact.

"No, mom, there is no contract between Bella and I. There's just..." what sex, lust, passion...none of those felt right to answer.

"Love, Edward. There's just love between the two of you." She said assuredly. "You do love her, don't you baby boy?"

"Yes, mom, I think I do." I breathed out a heavy breath, my shoulders slumping to admit it out loud.

"Then tell her, Edward. Don't let her get away. She's good for you. And I could see on her face that you are good for her, too." My mom, never subtle, put it out there.

"I will when the time is right. Now, I have to go or I will be late."

"Okay, be good, love you."

"Love you, too." I said before hanging up the phone, slipping my jacket on, grabbing my keys and wallet and heading out the door.

The drive to pick up Bella was quick. I hastily made my way to the elevator. I missed my girl. I could feel the zing and zap start the minute I stepped off the elevator onto her floor. I knocked on the door just as Alice pulled it open, "Edward, what a nice surprise!" She exclaimed as if she had no idea that I would be showing up. "Alice, how are you tonight?"

"Well, since you asked, I've been thoroughly gagged and bagged, isn't that right, Jasper?" Her laughter tinkling in the air. I turned to see Jasper shaking his head, trying not to laugh with his head down. When he peeked up at me, I quirked an eyebrow at him and just laughed.

"Sounds like Jasper's training you well, then, Alice." I couldn't stop myself as a full belly laugh exploded from both Jasper's and my mouths. "I'm so happy to amuse you both. But don't think the gag will work forever, either of you." Alice defiantly announced.

"Now, Alice, why on earth would they want to keep that mouth of yours gagged?" I heard Bella's voice and whipped my head around to see her standing there one of my favorite dresses that she owned. It was green, and moved with her body, just the way I like it. She took my breath away as my hand came up to rest over my heart, which was beating wildly within my chest.

"You look ravishing, Isabella." The words spilling from my mouth as she crossed the room, slid her arms around my waist. "You look pretty tasty yourself, big guy." Then she tiptoed up to kiss my lips.

I pulled her to me and crashed my lips hard down on to hers. "We're in the same room." Alice declared loudly.

"And, I had to witness you being gagged and bagged, deal with it." Bella popped off at Alice.

"You have your bag ready?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded before she pulled back, leading me to her room with a tug on my hand.

Once her door was closed, I shoved her against the wall, "I want to fuck you right here, I want them to hear you scream my name, Mr. Happy is throbbing to show Lucy Diamond how much he's missed her," my voice was harsh, hard and full of need, my hands making their way up her thigh.

She placed her hands on my chest and pushed me away, "All in good time, Edward. You owe me a proper date, your mom even said so." She teased me as my hands moved to pull her hips so that Mr. Happy was directly up against her pubic bone. "I don't need my mother to tell me what to do with my girlfriend, Bella. I think I proved that to you this past weekend, didn't I?"

She moaned as I ground my cock against her. "I owe you a punishment, and don't think I'll forget just because you attempt to wine me and dine me, Mr. Cullen."

Fuck. I forgot for a moment. But I knew I'd enjoy whatever the fuck she did me. My girl never failed to satisfy me.

"Did you pack enough clothes for the week?" I said with a tone full of hope.

"Yes, Mr. Bossy, I did." She jokingly swatted at my arm as she started handing me a hang up bag and an overnight case while she grabbed her messenger bag and purse.

"And your laptop?" I quirked as she nodded and her face flushed bright red. "Good, I might need another demonstration."

We said our goodbyes to Alice and Jasper. Loaded her stuff in my car and got to our reservation just in time. The food was delicious but the conversation between Bella and I was amazing.

We talked about her past, my past and where we saw our future going together both personally and professionally. She told me the specifics on her and Alice's business plan and I promised to put her in contact with some of my financial friends.

I knew it was only a matter of time before I lost Bella to her own company, and that caused me a great deal of nauseousness. But, it just meant that our personal time would be that much more precious.

We settled the matter of our relationship declaring that we were exclusively dating each other. I officially asked her to be my girlfriend, on the dance floor as we danced to Van Morrison's 'Crazy Love' being played by the house band. It felt like the right time but the words were stuck in my throat. She stared into my eyes as I held her gaze, twirling her around the dance floor.

The feel of her in my arms made me feel almost complete. I needed to get her home. I needed to be at home inside of her. Now.

Once the song ended, we made our way back to the table, where I quickly paid the bill and we hurried to the car. Neither one of us able to keep our hands off the other. She stroked Mr. Happy on the way home, which made it almost impossible for me to keep my eyes on the road. She licked my earlobe causing me to growl at the red light.

We made it to my apartment, bumping and grinding in the elevator, barely able to keep our clothes on. I pulled her from the elevator, picked her up as she wrapped her legs around me and walked us to my apartment door, fighting to get the key in the lock which wasn't easy as her lips were everywhere, keeping me insane in my lust filled haze.

I threw the door closed and locked it after managing to get us inside the apartment. I carried her straight to the our bedroom, unwrapping her from my body as I laid her on the bed. Both of us in a frenzy to remove our clothes. As I pulled my shirt over my head, the sight of her naked form resting on the center of the bed took my breath away. I wanted to slow this down, relish it, make the most of this moment, as a new journey was starting in this instant.

"You are so beautiful, Bella." I barely whispered as her eyes bore into mine.

"You stop my heart with the finesse of your body and thrill my soul with the essence of your mind." I moved to the bed, making my way over her. Her tongue wetting her bottom lip.

"You hold me in the palm of your hand, keeping me sane and soothing the storms that brew within me." I leaned over, spreading her knees with mine, grabbing her hands and holding them in mine above her head.

"I love you, Bella, heart, body, mind and soul," I said as I gently pushed into her, she gasped and a single tear rolled down my cheek. Her beautiful brown eyes reflected back into mine. They were full of love, hope and adoration as her mouth opened and the soft soprano of her voice whispered out, "I love you, too, Edward." Our bodies collided in soft pushes and pulls, our eyes never leaving the other, our hands never unfolding. I pushed into her over and over as my heart rang free from the fear of what the words I'd just confessed to her meant.

She returned the sentiment in every buck of her hip, ever moan she released, as tears filled her eyes, too. Bella's brown eyes were like melted chocolate smooth and creamy offering me a glimpse into her soul as she laid it bare before me.

I'd never felt such reverence for another person, in my whole life. I made love to her holding nothing back.

The zing and zap filling the air in a frantic symphony of crashes and electric collisions of flames bursting behind my eyes as we both came together, each crying the others name. "I love you," I gushed out into the crackling air as I laid my head on her chest, wrapping my arms around her waist. Her hands came to hold me, one hand running softly through my hair. "I love you, too, Edward."

We lay in the still room, the electric charges simmering and whirling around us as I raised my head to meet her eyes. Her face held the most amazing smile, "Hi," I whispered, smiling back at her. "Hi," her soft voice floated through the air.

I scooted up her body, pulling her to her side so we were lying face to face, "I'm scared, Bella, to be honest. I'm sure I'll fuck up from time to time." I'm sure my eyes were wide with the fear I was feeling.

She slowly moved her hand up to place a finger over my lips, which I kissed, causing her to giggle. "Edward, it'll all work out. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. And," she paused, taking a deep breath, "I know how to kick your ass, so we're all good baby."

"Fuck, I love you," I whispered as I leaned over to kiss her, pulling her tight into me, her arms holding my shoulders with her arms wrapped under mine. "I love you, too." She murmured into my chest as she settled in, her eyes closing, sleep taking over.

I laid there, holding her, listening to her breathing, knowing that all I had ever wanted was lying here in my arms. I sighed, closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I felt something tugging on my hands and arms as I was pulled from a deep slumber. I went to move and realized that both of my arms were confined somehow. I slowly opened my eyes to see Bella straddling me, sitting up on her knees, Ethel and Myrtle in full view.

"Enjoying the view?" Bella's voice was full of piss and vinegar this morning. Wait, was it even morning? I looked to the window to see it was still pitch black outside.

"What? What is going on, Bella?" I asked curiously.

"Did you think I forgot about your punishment, Edward, dear? Just because you declared your love for me, does not absolve you from the crime you committed in throwing me into the fire with your mother yesterday." Her voice all business and Mr. Happy was paying attention.

"N...No, I didn't think you forgot." I nervously replied.

"Good. So to punish you, I am going to teach you a lesson not to fuck with me. Because, I will fuck you up the ass." As she spoke, I watched her reach over and retrieve something with nylon straps that she started to harness around her public bone. I groaned as the plastic cock came into view.

"Fuck Bella." I murmured, her eyes snapping straight to mine.

"Is there a problem, Edward?" Her bitch brow reached new heights. "No, Bella." I whispered.

"Good," she giggled before leaning down to kiss me. "I've always wanted to do this and now, you've given me the opportunity too. So, thanks for that."

Her excitement was overwhelming as I chuckled, "Your welcome?"

"Oh and as a tid bit of fun info for you, it should please you to know that your mom is already planning our engagement party, our wedding reception and," she paused tapping her finger against her chin, "oh and apparently you get your sexual stamina from your father." Her eyes lit up as I groaned and tried to wipe my brain clear of the images of my dad having sex with my mother.

"And another thing, you won't be allowed to cum for the rest of the day, unless I tell you can." The look on Bella's face was priceless.

She fucked me good and hard, enjoying it way to much, but this was my girl. My Bella.

She was perfect.

THE END...well, kinda sorta...

**A/n: There ya have it folks... hope you enjoyed this ride as much as I did. **

**Yes, I'm over my anger. Best therapy ever, writing this little ditty. BUT, thank goodness Edward still has some of his...or there wouldn't be a sequel. I'm going to take a quick break from these two, after I finish the Epilogue here in a bit... The Epi will basically be the prologue/seque into the sequel...it won't be long, so don't expect another monster ch like this one was;)**

**BUT, the good news is, I'm posting a new story. It'll post sometime tonight. It's actually something I've had in the works for a while. I wrote it as a one shot in a contest a while back and it took third place. I wrote it with the intentions of it being a multi-chapter fic and I can't wait for the reaction on it. It's called Smokes. It's a feisty Bella, a cocky, tattooed Edward...some angst, some UST but mostly it's about two kids trying to fight the world on their own, coming together in love...I hope you'll give it a try. Put me on author alert if you haven't already.**

**Thank you again, from the bottom of my heart, for the love that you've all shown me in this journey. I'm truly blessed with the best readers around. MWAH!**

**TTFN,**

**Kyla**


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue – ch20 – Temper Tantrum

**A/n: As I stated in the last chapter, this is basically the segue/prologue type dealy for the sequel. I'm planning to start posting around the first of August. I'm actually shooting for July 31st tbh.**

**I'm uber thrilled that ya'll wanted this sequel. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd ever write a sequel but this story grew and I could see it playing out this way...so I hope it pleases you all.**

**I won't keep you...and one last time, the great and mighty, Stephenie Meyers owns these characters...but this smut fest...well yeah, it's all mine;)**

**Six months later...**

**BPOV**

Moving day. Today, I officially take up residence in at Edward's apartment. It's just a formality, really. I've only spent three nights in this apartment since that first weekend I spent with Edward, much to Alice's chagrin. Those three night were hell as Edward was out of town on business and I had to listen to Alice and Jasper go at it all night.

I think that Alice has met her match in Jasper, though. He grew a backbone after that first meeting between Alice and Edward and he's taught Alice a thing or two about submission. He's become my new hero.

Alice and I are officially moving into our new rented office space today, as well. It's a chaotic day, all the way around. But Esme and Rosalie have helped us to coordinate it all. They are in charge of our office space, while Alice and I are supervising the apartment side of things.

Rosalie has become a consultant for Alice and I, working on a contractual basis. Esme is officially our Interior Designer. She has completely revamped our office space, as a birthday present from Edward for my twenty-fifth birthday.

Esme and I have also been working together to redesign most of mine and Edward's apartment, too. He gave me Carte Blanche to make it feel like our home and not just his.

Ah, Edward. He loves me. I mean he really loves me.

Although, the boy has been moping and pouting for the past month as I hired and trained my replacement, Angela.

I don't know why, he was adamant that any space Alice and I looked at was in the same building as his company, so he could continue to have me at his beck and call.

His anger has recently resurfaced ten-fold. But those of us that love him and know him have come to realize that this is a cycle that will occur whenever a major change is happening in his life. However, its worked to my advantage due to the increase in our sexual activities. I will never complain about to much sex with Edward fucking Cullen, that's for sure.

The man has the stamina of a race horse and the drive of a Nascar racer all of which pleases Lucy Diamond, Pearl, Myrtle and Ethel just fine, as well as Opal. But we'll get to her later.

My business is starting to take off. I'm moving in with my boyfriend. Life is good.

**EPOV**

She's moving in today. She's actually going to be an official occupant of my apartment. I've added her to the lease. Her mail has been forward and name added to the mailbox. I've secured her a parking spot next to mine in the parking garage. She's all mine.

Mr. Happy is saluting me in thanks for securing his position. He's become quite attached to Lucy Diamond and occasionally dabbles with his new best friend, and Lucy's close pal, Opal.

"Mr. Cullen, you have a call from Mr. Banner on line three." Angela's voice comes through the intercom, immediately bursting my bubble. "Can you please take a message, Angela? Thanks."

Bella's left me. Well, not left me left me but she's no longer my assistant. I can't call her in here and fuck her at my leisure anymore. That makes my chest hurt, so I rub my hand over my heart, but it doesn't soothe the ache.

I decide to call her, at least hearing her voice will calm me. She's spending the day with Alice, cleaning out her old apartment and organizing the movers who are taking the rest of her belongings to our apartment. "Hello baby," Bella's soothing tones sailed through the phone. "Hi love, I miss you." I sounded like a distraught little boy.

"Are you having a bad day?" She was teasing me by baby talking me. "Yes," I whined to her.

"What can I do to make it better?" Her voice was sultry and breathy, making Mr. Happy hard and throbbing.

"The only thing that would make me happy right now would be to have you walk through my office door, strip for me, bend over my desk and let me fuck you senseless." I exhaled, knowing it was wishful thinking. My girl had a full plate today.

There was a knock at my door, which just irritated the piss out of me as it was interrupting my Bella time. "Hold on, baby girl, someone is at my door," I heard her hum back at me as I called, "Come in."

The door swung open, and imagine my surprise when Bella came walking in. She closed and locked the door, walked over to me, taking her clothes off along the way, bent over my desk before looking back at me over her shoulder. "Is this what you meant?" The smirk on her face was deliciously devious.

I sat that, slack jawed, my phone still at my ear before I realized she was really naked, bent over my desk and Mr. Happy was still in my pants.

I threw my phone across the room, my pants quickly hitting my ankles and I was fully sheathed inside her, releasing a deep, long breathe that I hadn't been aware that I was holding.

"Home." I sighed in relief as I slowly started fucking her, nice and steady, setting a soothing pace. That is until I heard her giggle ring into the air. "What are you giggling at, Ms. Swan?"

"You, Mr. Cullen, that face was priceless when I walked in here." She said as she peeked a look at me over her shoulder, shoving her ass back into my cock.

"How about I fuck that giggle right out of you, Isabella?" The irritation building that she thinks she got the best of me. I wrapped my hand around her hair, pulled her head up, using that hand to brace onto her shoulder, placing my other hand on her hip, hard enough to leave a hand print bruise.

"You can try." Her voice that of a petulant child as she shoved her ass back against my groin, again.

"Oh you better hold on, Isabella, as I am going to ride you so hard, you won't be able to walk your pretty little ass out of this office without feeling the aftershocks of my cock."

I took a deep breath as she bucked back against me, again. "Like I said, Ed-ward," she said stressing every syllable of my name, "You can try."

I pulled my cock all the way out, leaving the smallest touch of the head just at her entrance. I waited as she relaxed, the smallest amount of tension leaving her body as I rammed my cock full speed into her waiting pussy. I didn't stopping ramming it, harder and deeper until she screamed out my name. I'm sure they heard her four floors down and the I swear the windows rattled in my office.

I came hard and pulsed inside of her forever. Exhausted and fully sated.

"Oh Edward, I love it when you are angry." Bella's giggle chimed through the office.

"Me too, Bella. Me, too." I smiled against her back.

**A/n: seeeee...for those of you that were worried...he's still an angry little boy/Sex-God/gorgeous man...**

**Hope you liked it...see ya in a few weeks.**

**TTFN, Kyla**


	21. Chapter 21 Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to everyone still rec'ing and reviewing Anger Management.**

**Please know that this has now turned into a 4 part series with the first two already having been completed.**

**The sequel is Love & Anger on my profile. Please leave it some love, or hate, as the case may be.**

**The third in the series will probably start posting around the end of October, first of November. I don't have the title completely worked out yet...but put me on Author Alert so you don't miss it!**

**Again, I have to THANK all of you for making what started as a one shot rant into one of my most beloved story and one of my favorite couples to write!**

**Big things are in store for our schmexin' duo...so watch for it!**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	22. Chapter 22 SeriesSequel Info

SEQUEL INFO….

After a lot of thinking and deliberations I have come to the decision that I am not working on any sequels until after the first of the year.

I am reaching that point of burnt out in my writing and do not want to just crank out some jibberish to meet a silly time constraint.

So, in order to do the stories justice here is the time line for the sequels I have planned:

3rd installment in the "Anger Management" series will begin posting around January 15th. Should wrap up mid February and the 4th and final installment will begin sometime in April.

"Who Is This" sequel will start posting around January 10th or so. – LOOK FOR AN EPOV OUTTAKE in the TEXAS WILDFIRES COMPILATION – go donate as little as $5!

"Fantasy Granted" sequel will post in February…..maybe sooner, just depends.

Please feel free to PM me on ffnet or hit me up on FB – kylamichelle hugsalot if you have questions, concerns, etc….

Thanks for understanding!

kyla


End file.
